Overcome
by Mrs. A Skywalker
Summary: WARNING: If you've always loved Padme, that will quickly change in this story. When reading this, you will loathe her and wish for her comeuppance. In this story, she is very different from the one in the canon. Poor Anakin. What will he do now?
1. Looking down from Above

**Prologue – Looking down from above **

**(Seven months ago…)**

In dignified silence, he stood before the view port on the bridge of his battle cruiser and observed the combat ensuing over Sullust. The war was going as planned and it seemed that eventually the Republic would fall.

For five years, the galaxy suffered under a fog of uncertainty as the war waged on. Every quadrant groaned with the things of conflict and hostility as the Separatist dispute spread inwards from the outer rim. The number of war-torn systems mounted just as the count of causalities continued to climb. Each life abruptly ended like a thread that suddenly snapped without rhyme or reason.

With smiling brown eyes, he watched the Republic cruisers diminish into a desperate few and retreat. Their attempt at retaking Sullust was now a failure and Separatist control was sustained.

He exhaled a contented sigh and absently rested his hand on his belt. His master would be pleased to know that his work is being done precisely as commanded.

The droids busied themselves behind him about the bridge checking the scanners and maintaining the ship's position. He ignored them as usual and allowed himself a moment to consider his future.

If he learned anything from Lord Sidious, he learned that timing was of utmost importance. He believed that the time would come when he would follow Sith tradition and promote himself to master via assassination. He understood his master's grand scheme to take control of the galaxy and he quietly planned his coup.

The creation of the empire would soon be upon them, and Lord Sidious's reign as a newly self-crowned emperor would be extremely short. Over his many years, he learned patience brought many opportunities. _It was only a matter of time before he'd execute his coup_, so he thought.

The ascending sound of whirring gears forewarned that a droid was drawing near. Again, he ignored it.

A smug countenance reflected the comparison of his status fifteen years ago as opposed to now. He was proud of the decision he made in leaving the Jedi Order. It disgusted him that they dishonored their legacy by continuing to serve a debased body such as the galactic senate. As a Jedi master, he suddenly saw them as a contemptible faction, unworthy of his devotion. On leaving the Order, he knew he'd embark on a greater destiny and rise above all those who would remain under the soiled boot of the Jedi high council. He looked forward to his future as a Sith master and a newly crowned emperor of the galactic empire. He would seize the opportunity to achieve his destiny by whatever means. Integrity had become a mere footnote for him. The end justifying the means made more sense than the value of life.

"Count Dooku," A droid's mechanical voice broke his thought. "Lord Sidious wishes to make contact."

Without a word, Count Dooku immediately turned on his heels and walked toward his quarters. _Only a matter of time._

"Greetings, my Master." The Count bowed submissively before a whitish blue likeness of his lord.

"What news do you have of your mission?" The large semi transparent image of Darth Sidious seemed to glowed in the center of Dooku's quarters.

"The unit is finished. Completed down to the last detail you supplied. It is ready to serve your will, Master."

"Where is it now?"

"On board, as you've commanded."

"Good. It must go to the coordinates I am sending you now. I have much it must do before we begin the next phase."

"Of course." Count Dooku reverently bowed his head.

"What is the status of the Death Star?"

"Construction has begun as planned. It is in the Nai system, orbiting the planet Tanis. The shield generator is up and operational."

Darth Sidious paused for several seconds as he quickly pondered his calculations. "In six months time, we will begin the next stage in the plan. At that time, you will turn over supervision of construction to Governor Tarkin."

"I understand, Master."

There was another short pause. Unrelenting glowing yellow eyes peered at him from beneath a shroud. "You have done well, Lord Tyrannus. When the time comes, you shall be rewarded for your efforts." There was a hint of silent contempt in the pit of his voice.

Count Dooku, once again bowed. _When the time comes._

**(Six months later….)**

It was unseasonably warm that night at Varykino. The flowers gracing the meadows swayed back and forth along a gentle breeze. A person with a keen eye standing on the balustrade of the estate could make out a depression in the midst of the meadow where two people lay wrapped in each other's arms. The distant crushing sound of the waterfall and the advancing-retreating waves of the waters on the shores nearby muffled the joys of love uttered by them as they lay on a bed of flowers and beneath the majesty of the heavens.

Padme shifted her head from Anakin's chest gazed up at the stars. "This is so beautiful."

Anakin shrugged and said indifferently, "I've seen better."

He looked down towards her and waited for her response.

She furled her brow and looked at him incredulously, prepared to question his judgment, but Anakin's knowing gaze and warm smile interpreted the true meaning behind his words. She blushed and returned the smile. Even now, he still possessed the ability to command her bashful—a former queen and sovereign ruler and now senator.

She looked back to the stars and sighed, "This was such a great idea, sleeping beneath the stars."

"Sleeping?" Anakin quirked an eyebrow and looked at the stars. He smirked naughtily. "We haven't done much of that."

Padme chuckled. It had been so long since she last did that. It only reminded her of how much she missed him.

The sound of her laugh was soothing to his ears and warmed his heart. It made him wish the night could pass a little slower and delay tomorrow's arrival. From the moment he was reunited with Padme, he couldn't shake the foreboding sensation that their future was uncertain. He felt like he had to savor every minute with her as if they were together on borrowed time.

Anakin sighed heavily, pushing the dread away. "I've never seen a more starry night."

She didn't respond right away. It was as if she was listening to his thoughts or sensing his feelings. Her smile slowly vanished. In a grim voice, she said. "You'll be up there tomorrow."

He looked down toward her again. "Yeah, but my heart will be down here…" He gently brushed a finger along her jaw line, "with you."

Padme avoided eye contact with him. She kept her gaze on the stars. "The next time I look up there, I might be looking at you." She tried to reclaim the smile that professed her utter joy but it was a forlorn attempt.

He could sense Padme attempting to restrain a mish mash of fear, anger, anxiety and despair. He wanted to keep the mood light. Anakin looked back up at the sky. "You never know, I might be looking back."

Normally she would have a response but all she offered was silence.

Whether she wanted it or not, tomorrow was only a couple hours away, the countdown to his departure and her agony would begin.

"I think I'll miss you more than ever this time." Padme spoke softly.

Her words came as an eerie warning that echoed the dread slowly re-emerging in his heart. He turned to her and looked at her intensely. "I'll miss you too, Padme."

More silence. He could sense that the strength of her emotional barrier was waning. Anakin begged that she would say something—anything. He could feel the intensity of her emotions grow, igniting the guilt in his heart.

"See the group of stars over there?" Padme pointed to the cluster of stars. Despite her attempt to sound more upbeat, he could still hear a slight shakiness in her voice.

Grateful for the distraction, Anakin turned his head away from her and followed the point of her finger. "Mmm hmm"

"That's Hephisto."

He furled his eyebrows. "What's Hephisto?"

"Hephisto was a mythical fire breathing bird. It was said that he and his kind were the guardians of the ancient Nubian monarchy before it became a democracy."

She pointed to another constellation. "That one is called Filis. Some believed it to be the portal through which the gods watch over us. It is said that if your heart is pure, your wish will be granted."

"They all just look like a bunch of stars to me." Anakin said softly. He eyed a curious shape amongst a cluster of stars and asked, "What's that one? That one kind of looks like a flute."

"It is." Padme smiled. "It's the symbol of Dephion's love for Bria. They are part of an old myth about two people in love separated by their waring families. He played a love song for her before he…" The words died before she could utter them.

The tragic story of the mythical lovers had a beginning eerily similar to Padme and Anakin's life together. It seemed that she never realized it before that moment. Anakin looked back at her.

Padme was taking deep breath to calm herself, bu that did nothing for her.

Slowly she sat up and covered her mouth with a shaky hand. She closed her eyes against the hot tears that had already begun to fall along her cheeks.

"Padme?" Anakin shifted and supported himself on his elbows. With furled eyebrows, he watch the long wavy brown tendrils play against her naked back along the gentle breeze. Anakin sensed that the barrier within Padme, that held back her feelings had broken.

They had little more than six hours left together before he had to leave. He hated leaving her. He hated putting her through so much. The guilt in the pit of his heart only added to the dread in the pit of his stomach.

He would do anything to spare her this pain. Leaving the Order would be the only way he could secure their marriage and put an end to her agony, but he knew she would never allow it. Even though being a Jedi gave him purpose, Padme gave him direction.

"I'm sorry, Anakin." Her trembling voice was evidence that she had lost all reserve. "I was trying so hard to keep this inside. I didn't want to ruin our last few hours with my tears and sentiment. I didn't want to make it harder for you."

Of all the times that he had to say goodbye and leave her for months of combat, he never once saw a sign of her breaking down. If she ever did, she was careful not to let him know. Padme was not superhuman. He should have expected this.

Wiping the spent tears with a trembling hand, she went on. "The long absences are difficult, but waiting and wondering whether or not you're hurt or... is agony. Now you're back and I am able to breathe again, but what makes it bitter sweet is the fact that it's only for two days. I am grateful for the time I get with you, but it's like I am falling into an abyss, never knowing whether or not I'll ever hit the bottom. I know I do not fall alone."

She looked over her shoulder at him. Anakin met her gaze and instantly his heart grew unbearably heavy. He parted his lips to speak but his voice failed him. Padme's brown eyes were drowning in the pools of tears. He swallowed hard and dropped his gaze.

She sniffed and said, "I dread having to relive the agonizing weeks and months. Not knowing if…I am sorry to put this on you now, Anakin. It just had to come out. It's just so hard letting you go. You risk your life out there saving lives and fighting this war. I feel guilty and selfish for saying this. You don't need to hear it. You have enough to think about." Padme lowered her

Anakin sat up. He gently held her chin and raised her head to face him. He wiped her tears with a thumb. He looked deep into her eyes and said, "Don't apologize. I needed to hear this. My responsibilities do not only involve being a Jedi Knight but also being your husband. I want to make you happy, Padme. I know it's not fair that this war keeps us apart for long periods of time and only allows us a few days in between. Believe that I will return to you safe and sound. Once the war is over, we'll probably be inseparable and eventually, you'll get sick of seeing me. The only way you'd become my widow, is if I drive you crazy and you kill me."

The sorrow on her face broke and a smile appeared. Only Anakin could do that.

He pushed a lock of hair from her face and said, "My ability with the force is nothing compared to my love for you. I have made it through the most impossible circumstances and defied even death because of my will to be with you. That will never change. I promise you. I hate to see you this way. I would give it all up for you at a moment's notice."

Padme's eyes widened. She shook her head and said, "I would never want that, Anakin. Being a Jedi is something you've worked hard for and dedicated your life to."

"I have dedicated my life to you. You are the most important above all else."

"Anakin, you are an asset to the Order and to the republic…and right now they need you the most."

Anakin blinked. He was taken and stroked her cheek. "You are an amazing woman." He leaned in and closed his lip around hers. "I love you."

They laid back down on the blanket and pulled the sheet over themselves. As she rested her head against his chest, the scent of her hair wafted to his nose. She once told him that the beat of his heart was so comforting that it would lull her to sleep.

"I love you, Ani." Padme muttered in a small drowsy voice.

With one arm wrapped around his beloved and the other tucked behind his head, Anakin gazed at the constellations above and gently rubbed his hand against the small of her back.

TBC…

* * *

It's a bit of mush, but every story needs a little sweetener to bring out the flavor.

_NEXT:_

**ONE – As They Seem**

Senators gather. Obi-Wan completes the mission. Anakin meets Padme's _**other**_ **love**?


	2. As They Seem

**ONE –_As They Seem_**

**(Present day…) **

"It's clear that Palpatine is abusing his role as Supreme Chancellor. That alone cannot be ignored. I don't believe that this matter will go away diplomatically." Senator Fang Zarr scoffed. "A vote of no confidence will not work this time."

C3po silently walked around the five senators offering a beverage from the tray he carried. The glint of the setting sun shown on his body as he leaned down beside Padme.

"No thank you, 3p0." Padme glanced up at him. She returned her attention back to the old senator. "What you are suggesting, Senator, will only add to the turmoil already in play. I agree that action must be taken, however our initial movement should be subtle. A petition would an appropriate start."

"A petition? Populated by whom? The installment of the regional governors and the moffs is a direct challenge to the power of the senate and still the senate is preparing to vote more emergency power over to the chancellor including control of the Jedi Order. What good would a petition do?"

Terr Taneel raised her palm against threepio's offering. "We, as senators, must speak up. He is obliged to listen to us. We need to impress upon him our desire for him to release emergency powers upon the end of this war."

"Impress?" Fang raised his eyebrows in interest. "You mean pressure him." He clarified.

Terr pursed her lips before answering. "In a manner of speaking."

Fang chuckled at her political maneuvering. He leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on the arms of the chair. With keen interest in his tone, he furled his brow and asked, "How different is that from forcing him out of power?"

"Senator Zar, Chancellor Palpatine has the support of many senators and politicians. If we were to force him out of power, he could easily spin it to his favor and gain more support from sympathy and outrage." Senator Mon Mothma raised her chin and eyed each of her colleagues. "The organization must not take any action until all diplomatic actions have been exhausted."

"We must play our hand carefully. Despite Palpatine's support, we can still gain substantial backing." Senator Bail Organa took a cup from 3po's tray and took a sip.

"I agree." Padme nodded. "We should contact as many senators as we can and get their signatures."

Fang sighed and looked down at his hands in thought. He looked up again and said, "What action would this petition concern?"

"We want to stop the creation of any more amendments," Padme stood up and walked toward the window of the sitting room, "and we want Chancellor Palpatine to release emergency powers upon the end of the war." She looked over her shoulder at Fang. "This will effectually nullify the offices of the governors and the moffs."

"I do not believe Palpatine wants to end this war." Fang spoke much softer than previously. It appeared the other senators were wearing him down. "He has gained so much because of it. He will not willingly give up his control. He is supported by corrupted senators and politicians. It's obvious he is corrupt as well.

He will not listen to us. He will merely humor us and shelf our concerns. We are being replaced and the last of senatorial influence is dying out. The number of legitimate politicians has dwindled to a minority. There are only a handful of us left." Fang Zar looked around at the other senators. He wanted immediate action to be taken before it was too late.

"I believe it's fair to state most of us share that sentiment, Fang." Mon Mothma tried to relate. "However, for now and while we still have influence, Palpatine cannot ignore a petition with a significant number of signatures."

"Palpatine will be forced to increase his efforts to end this war." Terr furled her eyebrows in thought. "Perhaps we should consider asking him to enter peace talks with the Separatists."

"The Separatists are not interested in peace talks." Fang shook his head and leaned back in his seat. "General Grievous and Count Dooku have made that clear. Thousands of people including Jedi and clones have died since the start of this war."

Padme turned toward the window and focused her gaze to the Coruscanti skyline.

"Yes," Mon Mothma sighed dejectedly. "As a matter of fact, there are several funeral services taking place this week including a funeral pyre for a well known young Jedi knight."

Bail asked, "You mean Anakin Skywalker?" He placed a cup on the table and waited expectantly for her response.

"The very same," She confirmed, nodding her head dolefully. "His body was found three days ago."

"I have been hearing the rumors of his death for weeks now. I didn't think they were true." Fang stroked his salt and pepper beard. With a lift of his brow, he continued, "I had hoped they weren't. He was so talented and he saved many lives."

"The funeral pyre will put all of the rumors to rest." Mon Mothma looked at each senator and shook her head. "This war must be brought to an end. Lives are being lost every minute."

"Palpatine is not beyond reasoning." Bail looked over towards Padme, whose back was still turned towards them. "We can get him to agree not to create any more amendments."

Fang dropped his hand from his beard and said, "I still believe he has his own agenda. This petition and this meeting will not be successful."

"Perhaps instead of us all appearing before him, one could go and set up the meeting and briefly discuss our agenda."

"Padme, you would be the best person to go." Mon looked toward Padme. "He was your senator during your term as queen, was he not?"

Padme didn't answer right away. From behind it appeared that she was wiping or rubbing something from her face. "Yes mon. He was." Her tone was soft and laden with sorrow. Without turning to face them, she cleared her voice and continued, "He would be more receptive, I think."

"Excellent." Terr smiled. "It is settled then."

Bail narrowed his eyes as he continued to look at Padme. "Senator Amidala?"

The other senators looked at her as well.

Padme turned around abruptly. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Terr shifted in her seat. "You look a little pale."

"Oh," She chuckled softly, pulling a small smile across her face. "I'm sorry. I haven't been feeling like myself lately." She sniffed and put a hand to her chest, "I think it must be my allergies acting up again."

Bail furled his brow.

"Yes, of course." Padme raised her chin. "I'll meet with him and set something up."

"Palpatine is quickly becoming the most powerful man in the galaxy. No one would dare go against him while he is supported by the courts and the senate." Fang placed his cup on the table. "If we do not act quickly we may never get another opportunity to stop him."

"If in the case that diplomacy does not work and Palpatine does not restore the republic, we will have to consider the use of force." Bail looked at each senator. "We should prepare ourselves in the meantime. The organization should begin preparations."

"Rebel against the chancellor?" Terr was aghast. "The senators would see this as treason and it would be civil war without end. There would be no turning back after we submit this petition." She shook her head and cast an uneasy gaze toward Padme.

"We will have to do whatever is necessary to keep the republic a democracy. As of right now, it appears as if it is slowly becoming totalitarian." Padme agreed.

Fang said with smirk. "It sounds as if you don't believe diplomacy will avail us either, Bail."

"Preparation is key if democracy is to return." Bail squared his shoulders and with a firm voice he spoke. "The time is now, senators, for each of you to decide whether you'll join the fight, and how far you are willing to go to restore the integrity of the Republic."

* * *

Obi-Wan was grateful for the clone trooper armor he was wearing as he crept on his hands and knees through one of the crawl spaces in the ice temple of Xinos. After experiencing the bitter cold weather of the planet Belsavis without the armor, he realized it was best. However he refused to wear the helmet or forego his Jedi robe. '_It's definitely a different look_,' he thought. But it was one he wouldn't miss once the mission was completed.

Ahead of him, Obi-Wan could see a few moving shafts of light and the feet of a few droids. The room the crawl space led to was obviously so dark the droids needed to use their lighting equipment. He realized this would be the perfect cover. He slowed down as he got the exit and quietly crawled out and stood up in the large dark room. There were battalions of battle droids combing the temple for any Jedi or remaining Belsavians. He leaned against the cold wall and waited for the right time to draw their attention.

"They must be here some where. Blasters up! Fan out!" said the commanding droid.

It was imperative that he distract them long enough to give the Belsavians a chance to escape. Usually a rescue mission such as this would have been handled more efficiently if there were two Jedi instead of one. But this was no time to dwell on the unfortunate circumstances. Obi-Wan pushed those thoughts away and continued to wait in the dark, flush against the wall.

Occasionally the beams of light came close to illuminating a limb or a part of his torso, but he was never worried. He knew exactly what he was …

Suddenly small ice fragments from the wall near the ceiling fell to the ground due to the apparent movement of the escaping Belsavians one level up. There was no noise to give them away but the weight of all of them moving affected the integrity of the supporting walls. The droids instantly reacted.

"What's that?" A droid called out.

All of them pointed their blasters and lights toward the ceiling and searched for the cause. Obi-Wan had to act before they realized the people were escaping.

He withdrew his lightsaber from beneath his robe and a blue shaft emerged from the hilt. As the droids turned towards him, he began deflecting blasts, turning and twisting and cutting down the first few that were in front of him. There was no need to fight them all now. He only needed to get their attention. He ducked and dodged several blasts, but as one just missed his head, he turned and sped out of the room.

As he ran through out the temple, he realized he could no longer sense the people in the network of frozen passageways. He guessed that they must have made it out and were heading to the rendezvous point by now. Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder and realized that there were more droids following him than before. Apparently every droid in the temple was alerted. They were firing at him from behind and getting closer to the mark. He made a left down a passageway, and then a right and he disappeared.

The droids that pursued him continued running down the corridor and never realized that he had jumped up into an air shaft above them. Obi-Wan braced each foot and hand against the wall before him and behind him in an effort to stay out of sight. He had seen Anakin do this once years ago and decided to borrow a page out of his book. If Anakin were there to see him, he'd never let him forget it. Even though the entire temple and all of Belsavis was made of ice and snow, he thanked the force the walls were not slippery. Despite hearing the fading sound of many droid feet running into the distance, it seemed he could even hear one of them communicating on a comlink.

Strange that it sounded so close, but he knew that they had all passed him. He frowned at that thought and looked up. The top of the shaft normally offered square shaped perspective of the sky. But this time there were two obstructions in his view. The shaft was dark and the night sky above didn't make identification any easier. He furled his brow, questioning what he was seeing.

Suddenly a beam of light illuminated him from each obstruction.

"There he is! Get him!" A mechanical voice thundered through the shaft.

_DROIDS! _Obi-Wan's eyes widened. Instantly he pulled his arms and legs to his sides and fell back toward the ground. Landing on his feet with a thud, he began running back the way he came and continued toward another exit.

It wasn't long before the droids were on his tail again. With droids gaining on him, he decided it was time to end this. He made a sharp right and jumped into a dark circular shaped opening. He quickly realized the cylinder shaped tunnel was made of pure ice and it was at a 45° incline. He slid on his feet along the floor of the tunnel and was going at such a speed, he was confident there would be a great distance between himself and his pursuers.

At the end of the tunnel was the light of the moonlit sky. He realized he was almost out. More lights appeared from behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see numerous battle droids sliding along the tunnel a few meters behind. Again, it seemed all the droids in the temple were after him and eventually they would draw fire. He had to think quickly.

He ignited his lightsaber and pierced the roof of the tunnel as he slid. The ice above loosened and dislodged, crushing a few of the droids that pursued and blocked the others from firing. But now there was a bigger problem. Not only did some of the droids maneuver around the large pieces of ice to get a clear shot, but now, the pieces of ice itself and droid parts were sliding down behind him as well.

If he didn't get blasted, he would certainly get crushed. To make things worse, Obi-Wan looked ahead and saw a super battle droid suddenly appear at the opening preparing to fire. The droids behind him were about to fire as well.

Thinking fast, Obi-Wan knew he had to time this right. As they fired, he quickly laid flat on his back and allowed the blasts from both droids to hit and destroy each other.

He reached the opening and immediately rolled out of the path of the ice and debris. The snowy icy surface only extended a few meters before meeting the water's edge. The ice, droid parts and remainder of his pursuers quickly slid straight into the frigid water that surrounded the ice temple.

He finally slowed down and stopped. He took a deep breath and thanked the force. Obi-Wan stood up at the bank and watched the droid parts sink to the depths. He looked out at the mainland across the water and the broken patches of ice. The last of the Belsavians entered cave. The smile on his face for a successful mission was short lived when he heard…

"Alright Jedi, drop your weapon!"

With unimaginable speed, Obi-Wan spun around with an ignited lightsaber and began cutting down the droids that were beginning to grow in number.

Obi-Wan deflected and fought for as long as he could. It seemed that there were more droids appearing with every few he cut down. Super battle droids were pushing passed the smaller droids to get a clear shot. He wasn't sure how long he could hold out. The droids were outnumbering him and eventually he would be surrounded.

But then instead of firing at him, he noticed some of the droids were firing at a shadow approaching with tremendous speed from the mainland. It was leaping and flipping across the water from ice patch to ice patch. The shadow dispatched each blast with relative ease and landed beside Obi-Wan. Together he and the shadow, who wore the same clone trooper armor and Jedi robe, cut down and force pushed the remaining droids into the frigid water.

When the last droid fell, the shadow removed his hood revealing a tall young Jedi knight with wavy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and smug expression on his face.

With as much dignity as possible, Obi-Wan dusted the snow from his shoulder and said, "This doesn't count, Anakin…I was the diversion."

* * *

_His eyes lazily opened to an awe inspiring view of the Coruscanti sunrise. The first beams of light had burst through the horizon and called him from his sound slumber. He sighed still feeling the tingling remnants of last night. The familiar sweet smell of Nubian flowers wafted to his nose as the warmth her body reaffirmed her everlasting presence. Beneath the thin fabric of the sheet, they both remained unclothed and enjoying the closeness it brought. With his hand he traced the curves of her angelic face, shoulders, arms and hip in appreciation of what she continued to provide him. She stirred and smiled, but her eyelids did not grant him the pleasure of looking into her eyes._

_But something was different. He felt different. Anakin looked at his right hand and quizzically turned it back and forth. He opened and closed it as if he were seeing it for the first time. How can this be? But somehow it was. His right hand did not contain gears or wires or connectors. It was flesh. He was whole again. Slowly and gently he slid from beneath Padme and walked to the mirror hanging on the wall across from the bed. The room was still dark in the areas that the sunlight had not yet touched. On the floor was a pair of shoes that he certainly did not own. He furled his brow and cocked his head to the side, bewildered. He sensed no other presence but his and hers. Whose shoes are those?_

_Strange_

_On the dresser beside the mirror he saw the Jappor Snippet that seemed to have been haphazardly tossed there. Whenever Padme was home, she never took it off. _

_He looked at himself in the mirror and his mouth dropped. He didn't recognize himself. He touched his face and hair in shock. His hair was shorter, wavy and black. His eyes were green instead of the piercing blue ones. The scar over his eye was gone and his body lacked the signs of years of training in the temple. He didn't recognize who this man was. He stood there naked before the mirror realizing that he was in the body of another man—a man making love to his wife—in his bed._

_What's going on?!_

_Anakin grew angrier in those few seconds than he had ever been since his mother died. How could she give herself to another man? Did this mean that she gave up on him? Was this going on while he was away risking life and limb on the Outer Rim? _

_A shift in the force signaled movement from the bed. He looked at Padme's reflection in the mirror as she approached him from behind. He was more angry and confused than he had been in his life, but somehow his body did not react to his emotions. It was as if there was a lack of communication between his mind and heart and body. His muscles remained relaxed and welcomed her touch as if nothing were wrong. He wanted so much to avoid her touch. He was repulsed by it. But suddenly he was not in control anymore. She wrapped her hands around him and leaned her head against his back and said, "I can't believe our night is over, Palo. The sun is coming up. I don't want to you leave again."_

_Padme's hands traced up and down his arms and grabbed his hands. Leading him back toward the bed she said, "Come on, and let me show you one more time, how much I love you."_

With a sudden deep gasp, Anakin wrenched himself from slumber, from his cot, and away from that horrible scene. The wind was knocked out of his chest. Air entered his lungs unevenly and in jagged breaths. He was covered in sweat and tears were already pouring down his cheeks. The immense anger and pain he was left with was great and terrible. It was almost more than the chosen one could bear. He trembled under the weight of it and prayed that it was just a nightmare and not a vision.

_Please let it not be true. She couldn't. She wouldn't._

TBC…

* * *

NEXT:

TWO – _Negotiating Disaster_

_Padme meets with Palpatine. Dooku & Gen. Grevious prepare to attack Coruscant. Obi-Wan and Anakin receive word and hope to arrive in time._


	3. Negotiating Disaster

_**TWO**__- NEGOTIATING DISASTER_

Anakin gazed out at the sky as the sun's first rays burst over the horizon. Thick soft tufts of cloud captured radiant colors of yellow, red, pink and orange, mixing them into a majestic symphony to splay across the sky. The reflected light over Belsavis's frigid waters added to a calming and awe-inspiring scene. He stood just outside of the ice cave dwelling where he, Obi-Wan and several clones had set up a command base. With his hands clasped behind his back, he watched meditatively as the glow of a new day chased away the vestiges of night.

Anakin had been suffering with the same vision for a few nights and was unable to maintain a full night's rest. The visions would leave him, horrified, shaken and weak. There were times when he tried as much as possible to avoid sleep but even the chosen one could not keep that up for long. Enduring the sight of another man kissing her neck and Padme savoring someone else's touch was too much for Anakin to bear on a nightly basis. He was not one to let things get the better of him, however these episodes were successful in stripping him of his Jedi reserve.

The last nightmare invoked so much of his wrath that he awoke force screaming and nearly brought down the mountain, causing an avalanche and sealing the entrance to the cave. It had been a long time since he felt such rage. Anakin could not completely explain to Obi-Wan what happened in the dream to cause such a reaction. Telling him would involve revealing his marriage. Luckily, Obi-Wan did not press and offered meditative exercises to help control his emotions and prevent using the force in his sleep. Anakin was grateful but it did not appease the lingering insecurity and the underlying fear he found such difficulty repressing. At first light, he was already up attempting to purge the memory from this mind and the assault from his heart through meditation.

And it often worked. It would always dull the harshness of the visions he hoped and prayed were not true. But today was strange. Today during his meditation, he wondered if perhaps the vision were of the future? Padme would never betray him. She loved him almost more than life itself. She constantly worried for his safety, and he could feel her concerns and cares dissipate once they were together. He could feel her love of him matched his of her.

He probed deeper into this possibility. He wondered if there had to be a sensible explanation. Perhaps this was a vision of Padme moving on after their marriage somehow dissolved. Anakin quickly dismissed divorce. That was too ridiculous.

_Death_

Yes, of course. Jedi are gifted, not invincible. He constantly fought on the front lines of the war. He risked his life numerous times and defied death on many occasions. Eventually his time would come. It would definitely explain the feelings he's had for months that for some reason time was running out. He looked down at his feet as he realized that this scenario, although painful and heart breaking, was more acceptable. He would meet his end during the course of the war and after some time, Padme would find someone else to love her. Anakin was a Jedi, trained to put himself last. His mission and the well being of others matter most. He was trained in the belief that death was inevitable, that it was necessary in order to begin the next stage in life. He would always have to be prepared if and when it came. It was unfortunate that their marriage would come to an end like this, especially when it had only just begun. But Padme was strong, intelligent and beautiful. She would be able to make it without him and eventually she would find someone else to make her happy. Anakin knew that even in death his spirit would never leave her. He exhaled a long sigh, slowly dropping his shoulders.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Obi-Wan approached from behind.

"Not much." Anakin glanced in his direction.

"I am afraid you won't have a chance to catch up." Obi-Wan's grim tone caused him to turn toward him.

Anakin furled his brow. "What's up?" He cast a watchful eye on the troopers in the distance that were mobilizing. "What's going on?"

"I've just received word from Master Vos on Exocron. He has just intercepted a message from a droid convoy. Count Dooku and General Greivous are going to kidnap the Chancellor and force the republic to submit. Since we are closer and under better circumstances than he and his troops, we will gather as many clones as we can and intercept them."

He pressed his lips into a thin line and his face became like stone. Anakin counted the Chancellor Palpatine as one of his closest and most trusted friends. He was a mentor to him when at times he didn't have anyone else to talk to. He was not about to let anything happened to him.

Without utter a word, Anakin walked toward the snowy plane where two astromech droids were preparing the star fighters for take off. He glanced at Obi wan beside him. "We'll have to move quickly if we're to have a chance."

"Indeed. It seems they have a couple hours head start."

A clone quickly approached with his helmet tucked under his arm and said, "General Kenobi, the troops are ready and await your signal."

"Then the time is now, Cody."

With a short nod, Cody ran back to the waiting transports.

R2 greeted Anakin with a series of beeps and whistles.

He smiled, "Good R2. Fire up the engines." He climbed into the cockpit and looked towards Obi wan. "Shouldn't we contact the council so they can protect the chancellor in the mean time?"

"I would agree." Obi-Wan said climbing into his fighter, "However long range transmitters are out and there's no time to repair them."

"Then hopefully we can raise the alarm once we are closer to Coruscant." Anakin flipped some switches and strapped himself in.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine pressed the button on a small hand held device and casually placed it in the drawer of his desk and locked it. Not a moment sooner had a young woman appeared at the doorway of his office standing beside his assistant, Sly Moore.

"Chancellor, Senator Amidala has arrived." Sly spoke impassively and waited for a reply.

Palpatine raised his head from the reports on his desk. A broad smile stretched across his aged face as he stood.

"Senator Amidala. Please come in." He walked around his desk and welcomed her into his office. He extended a hand, offering her the seat in his sitting area.

"Thank you for making time for me, Chancellor. I am certain you are very busy." Padme walked toward him and smiled pleasantly.

"Can I offer you anything? A beverage, perhaps?"

"No thank you, Chancellor." Padme sat down on the couch.

At the nod of the Chancellor's head, Sly turned and immediately exited the room.

Sitting down in a chair across from Padme, he said, "It's been a while since we last met and with everything that's going on, I rarely have time for anything else outside of politics. I can't tell you the last time I returned home to Naboo."

"Since the war began, it seems our duties are never complete. Unfortunately our busy schedules keep us moving in separate circles."

"Of course." He sighed and raised his eyebrows. "It has been overwhelming at times, but hopefully the little we can do will eventually make a difference. It displeases me that things had to come to this."

Padme's shift from pleasant to staidness was seamless. "I'm afraid, Chancellor, I have come to see you in a more official capacity."

"Oh?" Palpatine raised his eyebrows curiously.

Padme paused as if considering her words. "I am part of a delegation of senators and representatives deeply concerned with the effects this war on the republic as well as the changes being made within it."

Palpatine's voice lowered. "Specifically the amendments that I have made and, more recently, the sector governance decree?"

He had faced scrutiny for these changes and more. Resting his hands on the arms of the chair, he looked at her with deep interest. The chancellor seemed calm and yet poised to engage the young senator subtly or blatantly. He has dealt with rash young senators before and exuded confidence of another success.

"We'd like an opportunity to express our concerns..."

He furled his brow and interjected. "How many are in this delegation?"

"Right now," Padme knitted her fingers together. "little more than a thousand."

"I see." Palpatine nodded his head slowly in thought. "And the Senate rotunda is unfitting because…" He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"There are many who feel these regional governors will eventually disrupt the established political system and that the amendments you've created will negatively impact the Republic. Five delegation members presenting the matter in the Supreme Chancellor's office instead of the Senate rotunda would be much less chaotic."

Palpatine leaned forward in his chair and rested his clasped hands on the desk. "I assure you, Senator, I have only done what I believe is best for the republic. The regional governors are only in place to help the senators manage the demands of war on each system and ensure the Republic continues to function as one unit." He sighed dejectedly, "It disturbs me that you have grown a lack of confidence in me."

Padme looked at him incredulously , "Chancellor, the amendments you've made, the creation of this—decree—has shaken our faith in your judgment. Many of us wonder about the direction the republic is headed in. You should be aware of the gross number of politicians that are disturbed by the actions you have taken..."

He tapped his finger on the arm of his chair. While she spoke, he considered that perhaps she is not like the other senators that questioned his decisions. She could be distracted from her beliefs or her passions. Padme Amidala was an idealist—in politics it is a thing that cause a lot of harm.

"…These issues are an underlying concern for many in the senate, if not given the proper attention it could develop into a bigger problem." Palpatine narrowed his eyes at Padme's words, but he allowed her to continue. "There is already much conflict within the senate. This issue will only add to it. The delegation wants an opportunity to avoid that."

She was irritation him—one he could do without. He knew all too well how persistent she can be and when pushed to a certain point, she is surprisingly resilient and bold. He had to admit she was a gifted politician. These attributes made her a triple threat. Even though he knew this was a weak attempt at stopping him, neglecting it would only make it stronger and could have an impact on his plans. She was right. The proper attention was required and he had to deal with this issue now. Chancellor Palpatine did not allow this to ruffle his feathers. He smiled despite her being a nuisance. Eventually Senator Amidala would no longer matter to him or anyone else. For all that he hopes to gain, she'd be a mere stepping stone to greatness.

* * *

General Grievous stood on the bridge of the Invisible Hand and silently watched the orange and yellow glow of Coruscant. He looked down at the console before him and saw all ships were in position. He coughed as the sound of the bridge doors hissed open. He raised his yellow eyes toward the tall Sith lord who stepped onto the bridge.

Count Dooku walked over to him and said, "The time is now, General. I have just received the signal."

Grievous said, "Excellent. Everything is prepared and waiting you."

"Good. Make certain all frequencies are jammed."

"Of course."

"It is important you give me as much time as possible. Expect an attack from all directions. Make sure nothing gets passed you." Count Dooku continued walking toward the turbolift. The cyborg followed.

"If you encounter any Jedi, which I expect you will, destroy them." The Count stepped into the turbolift and turned. "They're primary target will be this ship."

"Understood, Count," General Grievous nodded as the turbolift doors closed between them.

* * *

Red and yellow Jedi starfighters led a large group of ARC-170s deep into the Separatist fleet in a desperate attempt to stop Count Dooku. The Coruscant orbit space was teeming with droid starfighters and trade federation cruisers, namely the Invisible hand.

"Do you think we missed him?" Anakin spoke through the comlink, blasting a wing off a droid starfighter.

"Not likely. It appears we arrived just after they did. Try to contact the chancellor. I will..." Obi-Wan maneuvered his ship away from an explosion, "try to contact the council."

"Incoming!" Anakin spotted missiles. He dodged one, out maneuvered and blasted another. He prided himself on the modifications he made to his fighter. His self-satisfied smile was short lived when he realized that the two missiles he avoided were coming around.

He pivoted and dipped underneath a cruiser, but it seemed the missiles were on his ion trail. Nothing seemed to work.

"R2, boost the power on the engines."

With a whistle, the astromech droid complied.

Anakin increased the speed and headed straight for a droid cruiser. He couldn't help the smirk already forming as he checked his scanners for the missiles. He fired torpedoes at the starboard side of the cruiser and created a huge explosion. Anakin took a sharp nosedive, causing R2 to scream wildly, and narrowly missed the impact. The two missiles slammed into the cruiser igniting another explosion and bringing the ship down.

Anakin chuckled at R2's reaction.

He pivoted again, turned upward and reunited with Obi-Wan. "Master, it's no use. I can't get through. All transmissions are being jammed. I doubt if anyone even knows what's going on out here."

"Then our only hope is to stop Dooku before he reaches the chancellor."

As the distance between them and General Grievous's ship grew shorter, another squadron of droid fighters issued from another carrier. Obi-Wan and Anakin separated from each other.

R4 bleeped and whistled. Two fighters were on his tail and closing. Obi-Wan increased in his speed slightly and then suddenly slowed down allowing the two fighters to pass him. Obi-Wan blasted one ship, which caused it to spin uncontrollably into the other ship.

From the corner of his eye, Anakin spotted a small vessel emerging from the hangar bay of the Invisible Hand. It was not a droid fighter and was definitely not engaging in any battle.

"R2 give me the readings on the ship at 3 o'clock."

Seconds later the readings appeared on the console, Anakin realized that it was Count Dooku and he was on his way to the planet's surface. "Master, Dooku has left the Grievous's ship. He's on his way down."

"Can you get a clear shot?" Obi-Wan dodged a missile and dived beneath an exploding ship. Anakin moved out maneuvers two droid fighters and attempted to lock on to the errant shuttle.

"No. He is just out of range."

"Then we'll have to follow him." Obi-Wan realized another projectile was launched straight for him. He fired and suddenly it burst into many small particles. These pieces came to life, and attached themselves to his fighter and began hacking and sawing at the hull of the ship.

"Buzz droids," Obi-Wan groaned. "Anakin, go after him. You still…a chance…stopping Dooku before he…to..chan…"

The buzz droids were working quickly and had already taken down the communication system on Obi-Wan's ship. Anakin looked around for Obi-Wan's ship but could not see it. It would be a matter of time before Obi wan became a sitting duck or worse – space debris. It took Anakin all of a fraction of a second to decide what to do.

"R2?"

The droid beeped.

"Locate Obi-Wan's ship."

**TBC**...

* * *

NEXT:

**Three** - Caught Unawares

A meeting in the Chancellor's office. Padme greets an old friend.


	4. Caught Unawares

**NOTE TO READERS:** Depending on the success of this story, there are plans for it become the first installment of a two or three part story.

**THREE****– **_Caught Unawares_

He supported the side of his face on his fingertips and set his eyes on her as if he were calculating an equation. "The delegation was wise to send you, Senator." He sighed. "Very well, I'll meet with them and see what we can make of this."

Padme smile pleasantly and said, "Thank you, Chancellor. I hope that…"

The hiss of office door cut Padme's concluding sentence. A tall man bustled into the reception alcove of the office carrying a large rectangular flat package. "Chancellor, I have your portrait ready! I think…" Vibrant green eyes widened in embarrassment as he stopped mid sentence and mid stride. "Oh! Forgive me. I didn't mean to…," he stammered and pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the door. "Your assistant was away from his desk. I can come back…"

Palpatine smiled pleasantly as he recognized the young man standing in the alcove. "No need to explain. Please, come in." He stood and descended the steps towards the approaching young man.

There was a complete shift in the energy in the room—from guarded to engaging.

Padme didn't bother turning to see the intruder standing a couple meters behind her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, irritated by a lack of discretion.

The young man continued. "I can't stay long. I just wanted to drop this off." He slightly raised his arm, indicating the package tucked under his arm. He glanced passed Palpatine toward the back of Padme's head.

"Superb! The portrait is completed!" Palpatine opened his arms, then clasped his hands together.

"I hope you approve of it." His eyes still wandered in Padme's direction as he handed over the painting. "I know you have been waiting quite some time for it, sir."

Palpatine smiled encouragingly. "A masterpiece cannot be rushed, Palo. I understand that more than anything."

The name caused Padme to straighten in her seat and slowly turn around. Upon seeing, her eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Palo?"

She stood and walked down the steps. "Palo? Is that really you?"

His perfectly shaped lips parted as if to speak. He cast a cautious glance toward Palpatine and smiled. "Padme?" He slowly rolled his eyes over her from head to toe and chuckled. "Wow. It's-It's good to see you again." He lifted his eyebrows emphasizing his approval. "Really."

She chuckled sheepishly, casting a hesitant eye toward the chancellor. "How long has it been?"

"Seems like ages." He looked at her thirstily as he walked closer to her.

She replied nervously through her teeth, "It does." Padme swallowed uncomfortably and clasped her hands before her. Her brown eyes moved carefully down from his tall slender frame.

Palo shared Anakin's height and girth. Though he lacked the extent of Anakin's definition, it appeared that he kept himself in shape. His vibrant green eyes were alluring as if there was a light behind them and nearly matched the color of a blade of grass. His jet-black hair looked like silk and seemed hastily arranged as if he quickly ran his hand through it before walking in. A few unruly strands fell over his forehead.

Palpatine raised his brows. "I take it the two of you know each other?"

"Yes. The senator and I dated for a short time years ago." Palo explained.

Palpatine couldn't help the smug expression on his face as he observed their awkward exchange. They continued staring at each other as if everything else faded to black and they were the only two people in the galaxy.

He cleared his throat startling them out their trance and said, "As you may well know, Senator, the portrait of every chancellor we've had in the past hangs in the halls of the Senate building."

Padme inhaled, "Oh! Y-yes. I have noticed your portrait was missing. I wondered if you had plans to install one."

"I've never been able to get around to commissioning one, but I thought it best not to put things off." Palpatine ascended the steps, taking the portrait to his desk and began to unwrap it. "At the risk of sounding a bit biased, I believed an artist from Naboo would set the bar high."

Though he was speaking to Palpatine, Palo's eyes remained set on Padme. "If you don't mind me saying, this is the best yet." It seemed he was referring to something other than his artwork.

With the painting fully uncovered, Palpatine's lips parted slowly. He spoke as if mesmerized by the sight, "I agree. It is astounding." He looked up at Palo. "Absolutely magnificent."

Smiling once again, Palpatine nodded his head in approval, "You have done well, my boy. An exquisite piece if I must say so."

Palo stepped around Padme and looked at Palpatine. He gratefully said, "There were so many renowned artists you could have chosen instead. I offer my deepest gratitude for this opportunity, Chancellor."

"The pleasure is mine indeed." Palpatine picked up the portrait and said, "If you'll excuse me for one moment while I secure this in the anteroom."

* * *

Palo watched Palpatine exit through the doorway on the right side of the office. He immediately turned his attention toward Padme and moved within arm's length of her. Again, he dropped his gaze to her feet, and slowly navigated up her body. An appreciative smirk crept across his face and a naughty gleam twinkled in his eyes.

With a deep husky voice, he said, "You are more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

Padme blushed. "Thank you, Palo." She took a step back and smiled uncomfortably. She glanced nervously in the direction where the chancellor exited. Palo was clearly making her attempt at maintaining her senatorial reserve difficult, and he was enjoying it. Padme looked away from him, searching the room desperately for something to draw her interest. Amongst the adornments, there was nothing she could find to appease her search. She sighed in frustration and asked, "How-how long have you been in Coruscant?"

Palo lifted his eyebrows and raised his squared chin. He was impressed by her ability to remain in character considering what transpired between them only a few hours earlier nearly made her late for the office. He remembered she honed this gift in her training for public service years ago. He admired her skill. He answered, "Almost six months."

"Really? This is the first time I have seen you." Padme furled her brow. She seemed sincerely curious.

"Coruscant is a big place." He was growing tired of the elaborate pretense, but for her sake, he continued anyway. Palo folded his arms. "I am aware that Senator Amidala is a very busy woman."

Padme smiled. "Both are true, but I am capable of making time for old acquaintances. I think my schedule will allow me a few minutes to catch up."

Laughing to himself, he turned and took several steps away from her. He shook his head. "No. I think we'll need much more than just a few minutes." He turned to face her again and lowered his chin. "You know that already." Hoping to break through her façade, a devilish grin slowly tugged on the corners of his mouth, revealing his dimples.

Padme's eyes widened. "What?"

Frustrated by his stymied attempts, Palo rolled his eyes and sighed. "My love, I know this is supposed to be kept quiet, but we are alone now." He was wry. "Don't you think you are over doing it?"

The bridge of her nose wrinkled and a vertical line appeared between her furled brows. "What are you…"

A deafening explosion violently shook the building, causing Padme and Palo to stumble into each other. It felt like the entire planet was violently trembling. The floor rumbled and the sound of shattered glass and falling debris drowned out any other sound.

Padme looked up at Palo and shouted, "What was that?"

* * *

The outer halls of the chancellor's suite quickly filled with dust and debris. A ramp extended from a docked shuttle beside the Executive building into the corridor. Amid horrified screams and shouts from fleeing personnel, several battle droids clattered down the ramp through the blasted hole. With their weapons at the ready, they shot at anything that moved in their sight.

Six super battle droids entered the corridor followed by Count Dooku and followed the battle droids toward the outer office of the Chancellor's suite.

The droids gained access into the administration area where Dar Wac greeted and often intercepted any visitors wishing to see the chancellor. At that moment, Dar was not visible, but the chill moving down his reptilian spine loudly announced to his presence to the passing Count. Dooku didn't bother to look in his direction since he was not the intended target. The mission would only be a success if they moved quickly.

He continued to follow his droids toward the entrance to Chancellor Palpatine's office. The doors were coded and sealed securely, but a nod from Count Dooku prompted the droids to plant small charges at the base and sides of the door.

Seconds later another ground shattering blast erupted, echoing throughout the building and blowing the entire doorway into twisted metal and rubble. Padme's screams instantly placed a smile on Count Dooku's face.

Three of super battle droids entered the room with weapons draw and ready to fire, while the other three remained in the outer office with several other battle droids. Count Dooku casually entered the reception area, flanked by the droids, and looked up and down the red walls of the suite.

His eyes searched around the room and stopped on his right in the entrance leading to the anteroom and the private office. He smiled predatorily. "Hiding will do you no good, chancellor. I can sense your presence." He looked to his left and sensed two people crouched behind the pedestal of a life-size statue. "I can also sense that you are not alone."

There was no response.

He walked towards the center of room. "If you wish your guests no harm, you will reveal yourself."

There was a few seconds of silence before rustling of fabric was heard. Chancellor Palpatine slowly emerged from the anteroom. "There is no need to harm anyone. I am here."

"I am glad you are able to see things my way, Chancellor." Count Dooku said charmingly, "Now if you please…" He elegantly gestured toward the door with the wave a hand.

As Palpatine had taken several steps forward, Count Dooku had dropped his hand and turned suddenly toward the reception alcove.

Through the gapping hole, he could see two Jedi knights moving in with weapons drawn and slicing through the droids blocking the entrance.

Moments later, Obi-Wan and Anakin cautiously stepped through the mutilated entrance.

Count Dooku was the embodiment of elegance and charismatic charm. However, his admirable traits were tainted with traces of deceit and treachery. He was like a lethal sword sheathed in class and savor fairer.

He smiled and said pleasantly. "We meet again, Master Kenobi."

The super battle droids instantly aimed their weapons at the Jedi and waited for the command to fire. "I shall enjoy this encounter."

Anakin quickly scanned the room. He sensed two other presences and masked his surprise when he detected one of them was Padme. He could sense that she was afraid, hiding on the other side of the office behind the statue pedestal. Her proximity to danger brought a twinge of anxiety.

Sensing a battle would ensue, Palpatine stepped away from what was to be an interesting confrontation. He slowly moved back until his back was against the wall. He watched while master, knight and Sith slowly circled each other, with weapons ignited and poised to engage at any moment.

"You're plan will not succeed, Dooku." Obi-Wan said sternly.

Anakin glared at the Count. "And you won't get away either.

A smirked tugged on the corner of his perfectly trimmed goatee. "Young Anakin Skywalker." Count Dooku chuckled to himself. "I am certainly glad to hear that your handicap as not diminished your skill. Let's see how well you have adapted." He removed his weapon from his belt and turned it on.

Anakin's mouth slightly twitched at the remark. The loss of his right forearm was a constant reminder of his impetuousness five years ago. The smug on the Count's face only stoked the anger Anakin was repressing. He replied coldly. "My powers have doubled since our last meeting, Count." Twirling his lightsaber, he continued. "You will discover that in a moment."

They stopped circling and the energy in the seemed to heighten.

"Careful." Dooku warned mockingly. "A vice like pride can lead to your downfall." "I thought you'd have learned that by now." Dooku lunged at them and the battle began.

The two knights engaged the Sith lord, vigorously exchanging sweeps and strikes. The room flickered with the light from each clash of the lightsabers. Obi wan and Anakin moved in unison, often switching sides, alternating the alacrity of their work, which forced Dooku to take several steps back.

Pieces of furniture were cleaved. Singe marks quickly appeared on the walls and the floor where contact was made with tips of the lightsabers. Dooku kicked Obi wan sending him to the ground. The smaller battle droids took aim and started firing on him. Obi wan blocked and deflected the blasts back to the droids, destroying them. Anakin continued to work on Dooku. Dooku swung his blade from side to side blocking Anakin's attempts at neutralizing him.

Obi wan rejoined the duel and together he and Anakin continued their collective assault. In a smooth continuous movement, Dooku blocked Obi Wan's strike and force pushed Anakin across the room. He slammed into the bronze statue, dropped his weapon and slumped to the ground.

Before his eyes could focus, he heard Padme call his name. Anakin questioned whether he had strayed into a dream. He was slightly disoriented and struggling to dissipate the dizziness. He blinked his eyes hard several times and groaned. He raised his head and looked in the direction of Padme's voice. As his sight gained more resolution, his eyes narrowed at seeing Padme wrapped in the arms of another man. Instantly the visions he suffered with for weeks had manifested.

He widened his eyes, suddenly finding himself in a struggle against the rage that was beginning to grow. He remembered each kiss and each embrace they shared in the visions and the pain of it all began to penetrate his barriers. His nostrils flared and his lips formed a tight thin straight line. He stood, glaring at the young man and flexing his jaw muscles. Anakin could see Padme's pleading eyes and he could see her mouth was moving but for some reason, he could not hear her. It was as if his inner struggle intercepted her audio. His chest slowly heaved up and down while he took deep breaths to bring his focus back to the duel. Anakin called his lightsaber to his hand and rolled his eyes toward Dooku, whose back was facing him.

Dooku extended his hand used the force to lift Obi wan into the air and toss him into the wall on the right-side of the room. The super battle droids turned on him and began to fire. Obi wan was being driven back to through the doorway leading to the anteroom. More droids entered the room and added to the assault.

Anakin walked over and lunged at Dooku. The Count quickly spun around and blocked the attack. Red and blue repeatedly clashed and swirled left

and right. As Anakin fought, he began to pick up his momentum, forcing Dooku up the steps toward desk and the panoramic view of Coruscant.

With the increased speed and intensified combat, Dooku was beginning to find difficulty keeping up with his younger opponent.

Anakin twirled his lightsaber around his back and blocked another down stroke of Dooku's blade. Their blades crisscrossed and in that moment, their eyes locked.

Dooku could see in his eyes a growing thirst for more power, a festering hate, and an everlasting fear that reminded so much of himself many years ago when he left the order. He realized that this young knight would have made an excellent Sith apprentice. He considered that together the two of them could have overthrown his master.

"You are conflicted." Dooku said under his growing fatigue. "You have—much anger, Skywalker. I—sense your hate and your fear—yet you make no use them."

Anakin pushed hard against Dooku's weapon, causing him to take a few steps back. Anakin raised his blade over his head and brought it down.

In the corner of his eye, Dooku could see Palpatine watching the duel with great interest as if watching a sport.

Dooku dodged, narrowly missed the side of Anakin's blade. Using the force, he began hurling friezes, paintings and sculptures from the walls toward Anakin.

The objects merely bounced off the force bubble Anakin generated around himself. Dooku tossed a chair and Anakin waved his hand sending it into another direction.

Dooku squared his shoulders. _Dispatching this one will not be as easy as I thought. _His eye wandered again towards Palpatine. The smile on his face not only conveyed a silent malice and ruthlessness, but also made it was obvious that he was pleased with Anakin. However, Dooku had the feeling that there was a deeper interest in Anakin's performance.

Looking back to Anakin, Dooku realized what was expected to happen in this duel. He realized he overplayed his hand. Apparently, he misjudged the amount of time he had.

Dooku became unsettled and decided to end this a quickly as possible. He summoned as much power as he could and extended a hand. Blue-white beams of lightening issued from his fingertips, but were absorbed into Anakin's lightsaber. Anakin extended his hand and force pushed the Sith against the wall.

With an ice-cold glare, Anakin walked slowly toward him and waited for him to stand. Dooku slowly stood up sensing a shift in the force.

Despite his attempts to fight it, Anakin couldn't help his anger from getting the better of him. Like wisps of smoke, the aura that rose from Anakin's body grew slightly darker. He was beginning to use his anger and tapping into the darkside. He felt his power spike and it was as if he was charged with twice the energy.

Anakin increased his speed and was now moving so fast that he could barely keep up. As their blades clashed, he punched Dooku forcing him back a few more steps toward the transparisteel window. He moved in and began another assault on his weakening opponent. In a movement barely visible to the naked eye, Anakin relieved Dooku of his entire arm. Without hesitation, Anakin spun on his heels and swung his blade, separating Dooku's head from his neck.

* * *

Moments later, the piercing sound of several lightsabers igniting filled the silence after Dooku's death. Droid parts began to fly from the direction of the reception alcove as three Jedi masters entered the room swinging and twirling their weapons.

The sound of lightsabers being extinguished prompted Palo to step out from behind the pedestal and look around the room for any sign of danger. He turned and offered a hand to help Padme to her feet. He couldn't believe that only moments ago, he was thanking the chancellor for a chance of a lifetime and now, he was standing in the midst of debris and droid parts. He looked at Padme anxiously and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I-I think so." Padme looked up at Palo. "I'm fine." Padme's gaze shifted across the room toward Anakin, who was still standing beside Dooku's decapitated body. He was just standing there if he was frozen in time. She could see his shoulders rising and falling as his breathing slowly to regular pace.

Anakin didn't bother turning around to her face. He didn't want to see her with him. It only proved that his theory about his visions had a greater chance of being false. On the many occasions that he imagined his return to Padme, he never expected she would be in another man's arms. He didn't know the reason why they were here together. It bothered him that he could get so upset about something that was still unclear, but reasoning did nothing to quell his temper. The love he had in his heart for Padme was stronger than anything and it motivated him to do and feel things he never expected.

Instead, Anakin looked down into Dooku's eyes, which were eerily enough, gazing blankly up at him. He could see the reflection of himself in the lifeless eyes. The eyes only mirrored the image of a knight who, for however brief a time, touched the darkside. He let out a great sigh. Disappointed in himself, Anakin lifted his eyes to the Coruscant Skyline.

He didn't know what weighed heavier on him, the guilt of using his anger in a duel or the pain of seeing her standing beside HIM. As much as he didn't want to, he needed to see her and he dared to look over his shoulder.

Palo tenderly moved a lock of brown hair from Padme's blushing face and ran a gentle hand along the length of her arm. This man showed profound care for her as he muttered what seemed to be comforting words to her. Padme only nodded as her eyes darted back and forth between him and Anakin.

There was no sign of her being uncomfortable with his close proximity to her. She seemed so preoccupied with this MAN, that she seemed not care how Anakin was looking at her. The sight made his stomach flip. Anakin turned back to the scenic Coruscant.

Anakin bit his bottom lip trying to ignore the urge to make his demeanor known. A constant voice in his head hissed.

_She's betrayed me! She's making a fool of me!_

Anakin opened his hand and rubbed his temples between his finger and thumb. He shut his eyes tight against the voice that seemed to be getting louder and louder.

Obi wan emerged through the doorway of the anteroom. He looked around the room, finally resting his eyes on Dooku's body. He sighed dejectedly and slowly raised his eyes to Anakin. It appeared that the results of the battle didn't matter to him as much as what had transpired only moments ago.

Unable to conceal his growing anger, Anakin muttered something in Huttese and turned around. He clipped his weapon to his belt and clenched his teeth as he descended the steps from the platform. He couldn't help glaring at Palo as he quickly left the office.

TBC...

**NEXT:**

**Four -** _Latent Danger_

Anakin and Padme exchange words. A servant of the dark lord surfaces. Padme's purpose is revealed.


	5. Latent Danger

**Four** – _Latent Danger_

Anakin leaned against the doorway of their bedroom with his arms folded. In silence, he watched her pass the brush along the length of her brown hair.

He had been watching her for little more than a few minutes and again his presence went unnoticed. Even though it seemed Padme was watching herself in the mirror, she was distant, looking beyond her reflection. She absently repeated her movement up and down the same lock of hair, while he bit back the indignation at her continued neglect.

Though Anakin was disappointed in Padme, he was more so with himself. He felt the seductive touch of the darkside. He allowed his feelings to get the better of him and allowed the use of his emotions to fuel his ability and judgment. Thinking about the moment before his struck down Count Dooku, he couldn't deny how good it felt. It seemed like every cell in his body was charged with double the energy. His senses were heightened to a level he never imagined. He felt invincible and all-powerful as if he could command the force in ways no one else could. It came to him with such ease and the surge of power was mind numbing.

The ignominy of his pleasure in such an act weighed heavily and only made him question his ability to effectively enough to wield his power. It was disheartening. Many knights of less sensitivity to the force have been successful in controlling their emotions. As a Jedi Knight, he expected better of himself.

Although shame was very near to his heart, so was the constant bitter taste of betrayal. The possibility that his interpretation of the vision was an error and that it could actually be of something she had already done, brought a level of anxiety he had never felt before.

However, he knew the pain he felt was needless. He had no proof that she did such a thing. The visions did not prove anything. Neither did seeing them together in Palpatine's office. He reasoned with himself again, hoping to stifle the slow growing hostility threatening to break through. She wouldn't throw five years together away. She loves me.

Still, anxiety had its hold on Anakin. There was an insatiable urge to begin a barrage of questions and accusations. He wanted answers from her. Part of him felt he deserved it. Though Anakin continued to debate the matter within himself, he couldn't deny he still cared for her well being.

"Are you alright?" He spoke softly.

Padme froze mid stroke and her eyes snapped to the reflection of the tall silhouette in her mirror. As her lips parted, she widened her eyes and turned around to see him, dropping her brush on the floor. "Anakin?"

The sound of her calling his name still had its soothing touch.

She stood and ran over to him, flinging her arms around him. "Oh, Ani!"

She spoke into his chest. "I missed you so much."

He could sense she was genuinely happy to see him. Nevertheless, he remained guarded. _If that's true, why she didn't show it before. _

Anakin hesitated before returning her embrace and replied somberly, "Yeah, me too."

He hadn't felt her touch in months. She felt so good against him, just the way he remembered. For many nights, he yearned for the feel of her skin against his fingertips and the warmth of her body against his. Knowing what horrors the visions promised, he couldn't help but wonder if someone else had been experiencing his desires.

"Are you okay? You left so quickly after the fight with Dooku." She pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. "You looked really upset. What happened?"

Anakin looked down his nose at her. Still reading her emotions and searching for any cracks in veracity, he decided against revealing anything. He explained, "The man killed Jedi, Padme." He stepped around her and walked toward the vanity. Restlessness was stirring in him, begging him to give in to what he was feeling. It was seductive, yet illusive and persistent.

Absently picking up the brush from the floor, he continued. "It still bothers me…" speaking more to himself, he continued, "…the things he did."

The tone in his voice sounded a bit darker as he looked resentfully at his gloved mechanical limb that still clutched the brush. He felt a fleeting moment of pleasure for avenging the loss of his arm. Reminded of his shame, part of him wanted to blame Padme for his failure to maintain control. He felt a bit of resentment creeping through him as he looked at her reflection in the mirror. The restlessness held a powerful temptation and it seemed to make it difficult to restrain his emotions.

He put the brush on the vanity and turned to face her. "So, did you look for me?" He clasped his hands behind his back and waited for her answer.

Padme looked at him puzzled. He smirked and pointedly looked up at the ceiling.

Comprehension brightened her features. "Oh," Padme smiled, "Of course, Ani. Every chance I had. Were you looking back?"

He lowered his chin. "You know I was." There was a darkness underlying his tone. He was not aware of it, but it was apparent to her. "Every day…" he stepped closer.

"Every night…" he stepped closer.

"Every moment." He was now close enough that he could feel the warmth of her aura. There was a hint of something sinister behind his features. He gazed at her intensely for several seconds and added cooly. "I told you I'd make it back to you." It sounded more like a warning than a reminder.

Padme blinked. She studied him for a moment and said with furled eyebrows, "What is it, Ani?"

His lips parted. He looked away and suddenly remembering his place. He inhaled. "Nothing." He said exhaling with an unconvincing smile.

"Then why haven't you kissed me yet?" It was the way her eyes narrowed and the slight tilt of her head that indicated she was suspicious of something.

Anakin straightened at her question and dropped his gaze. She was right. By now, they would have both been off their feet and thanking the Force they're together again. This time things were different. He could see she knew something wasn't right.

Padme moved closer. She slowly reached up and pulled his head down to meet hers. Even though he didn't really want to kiss her with the bitterness running rampant through his mind, he knew if he resisted she would not let up until she knew everything.

All the negativity seemed to disperse as soon as contact was made. It felt so good to kiss her again after so much time had passed. He closed his eyes and remembered those nights he had to recall memories just be close to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him. Passionately he conveyed how much he missed her…how much he wanted her…how deeply he loved her. The wall that Anakin erected between them seemed to weaken and fall away. The icy cold aura that surrounded him was beginning to warm.

But just as quickly as he began to let his guard down, so did flashing images of another man making love to Padme came to his mind's eye. Anakin immediately opened his eyes and abruptly pulled away.

The air passed quickly through his nostrils. His eyebrows arched up and his eyes welled up with tears. The vision came back to him more vividly than before and had more an impact. It was as if the source of his pain stood before him threatening to continue the assault.

Bewildered and panicked, Padme asked, "What is it, Anakin? What's wrong?"

Struggling to regain his composure, he turned his shoulder to her.

Padme placed a hand on his arm and said anxiously, "There is something you are not telling me. What is it?"

He was winning the fight against the unspent tears. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Stop telling me that! Something is different!" Padme yelled. "I haven't seen you in months, Anakin. The first time I see you, you are fighting against a man who caused so many deaths and took your arm. And when it's over, you storm out before I could even say a word to you…"

"Is that right?" He interjected cooly. He felt something give way inside him. Anakin could no longer fight the restlessness.

A vertical crease appeared between her eyebrows.

Anakin turned toward her. "Were you going to say anything to me?"

"What?" She huffed incredulously. "Of course I was going to say something. Why wouldn't I?"

"It looked like the company you were keeping had your full attention at the time." He said facetiously.

Padme opened her mouth as if to speak but her voice failed her. She tried to dismiss his observation with a smile, but the corners of her mouth botched the attempt. Guilt seemed to have forced her to lower her gaze.

She stuttered. "Th-that was Palo, my ex-boyfriend from Naboo. I told you about him years ago, Anakin."

"I remember." He folded his arms. "I also remember him being a little too friendly with you."

Padme explained incredulously. "The man practically used his body as shield to protect me."

"Makes me wonder what the root of such selflessness could be." Anakin said wryly.

"You are being unreasonable." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Am I?" Anakin worked his jaw.

"YES!" Padme spat out.

"How long has he been on Coruscant?"

"He says six months."

"He says?" Anakin said doubtfully, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, HE says." Padme answered firmly with an ice-cold glare.

"When was the first time you saw him?"

She blinked. She took several steps away from him. Anakin felt like he was fast approaching an abyss and her next answer would cause him to lose balance.

Growing impatient with her silence, he barked, "Answer me!"

Padme spun around to face him. "I don't believe you!" Her eyes were glossy with unspent tears. Her face was flush. "You are interrogating me?! I have always been faithful to you, Anakin. Each and every time you went away to war, I remained yours and only yours. For almost three months, despite hearing damning eyewitness accounts of your death, I could only hope it wasn't true. I have never given you reason to believe I can't be trusted. I have enough on my plate without you accusing me of cheating when I have done nothing else but cry and pray every night that you make it back to me safe and sound…" Her voice cracked.

He had never seen Padme react this way. In all fairness, he had never treated her this way. He knew she was right. The situation that marriage created for them both was stressful enough. Anakin didn't think he could feel any lower. He looked down at his feet, too ashamed to meet her gaze. Even as she continued to yell at him, he could sense the immense love she had for him.

"And now you are back! You are distant and cold." The corners of her mouth tugged down against her words, forcing a frown. "I had to ask you to kiss me! I have never had to do that! How could you treat me this way?! Your foolish jealousy is going to be the end of us, Anakin!"

Anakin dropped his shoulder with a heavy sigh. He rubbed his temples with an stretched hand. Padme never gave him cause to question her fidelity. He should have known better. Once again, he let his feelings overpower his reason. Anakin wondered what had gotten into him.

He remembered their time at Varykino when he left for the war. He remembered sensing her sorrow and anxiety and still she tried her best to hide it. He felt repulsion with himself beginning to materialize in the pit of his stomach. Nothing seemed to be going right.

The fresher door hissed shut, snapping Anakin out of his thought. He walked to the door and knocked.

"Padme?"

No answer. He tried the controls to open the door, and realized she locked them.

"Padme…I'm sorry. I-I didn't…" Anakin stopped at the sound of Padme's sniffs and muffled sobs. He hated it when she cried.

"Please don't cry." He begged. "Please…" He words were meaningless. She was angry with him and rightfully so. Anakin knew that she needed time to cool off and he decided to give it to her. "R2 and I are going to the temple hangar for a while. I should be back in a couple hours. We'll talk when I get back."

She made no sound on the other side of the door—the silent treatment. With another heavy sigh, Anakin left the bedroom and headed out.

* * *

"It just never ends with you does it?" A calm soothing voice echoed through the hanger. 

Anakin was lying on a creeper beneath his starfighter. At the sound of the intruding voice, oil squirted out from the engine and hit him squarely in the chest. Anakin mouthed a curse. He didn't bother sliding out from under the ship. He already knew who it was. Rolling his eyes, he said, "Avaryce Lindo."

Quickly patching the origin of the leak, he let out a great unenthusiastic sigh and responded, "What brings you here?"

"I was just running out on a short errand." The voice was growing louder with each approaching step. "I heard something back here and I knew it had to be you." There was a hint of haughtiness in his tone.

Avaryce's race was known for their wisdom as well as their natural agility and unusual strength. The Yagarian elf was a talented and highly intelligent Jedi Knight—admired by many and detested by one. It always appeared to Anakin that Avaryce did not regard him as an equal. Avaryce never made that known with his actions or words, but Anakin often sensed he was the target for his condescension and pretentiousness.

Anakin tightened a bolt and replied apathetically, "Yes, it's just me…"

"Making repairs and more modifications." Avaryce finished.

Anakin could hear Avaryce handling the parts and tools on the utility cart beside the ship. He looked down at his legs that stuck out from beneath and saw the bottom half of Avaryce's robe.

Avaryce continued, "Congratulations on your victory over Count Dooku."

There was no doubt the comment was sincere. "Thanks." Anakin was prompted to slide out from underneath the ship and look him in the eye.

Avaryce was tall and lean and had lavender colored eyes that seemed to peer into the soul. His long white hair flowed passed his shoulders and was held away from his face with two strands fastened in back. He had a pleasant virtuous face and a charming smile despite his canine fangs protruded slightly above the margin of his teeth. Leaning against the ship, he smiled down at him.

Anakin asked, "How did you hear about that?"

White eyebrows furrowed. "Are you kidding? It's all over the temple." Looking far off to an imaginary crowd, Avaryce dramatically repeated the news as it was told to him. "The chosen one has single-handedly crippled the Separatist army."

He looked down again at Anakin as a smirk slowly tugged on the corner of his mouth.

Avaryce folded his arms. With a casual lift of his brow, he continued, "Your career as a Jedi Knight is quite extraordinary. I am certain the masters have taken notice."

"What makes you think that?" Anakin sat up, grabbing a nearby rag to wipe off the oil from his bare chest.

"Well, you know as well as I that there are two seats available on the council."

"Yeah, so?" Anakin stood and wiped his oily dirty hands on a rag.

Avaryce shrugged, "You may be considered for one."

The thought never occurred to him. He immediately forgot his tact. With a peaked interest, Anakin furled his eyebrow. "Really?"

"As a padawan you have achieved things most others couldn't. Now as a Jedi knight, you have taken down a powerful Sith lord while most would not be able to do so alone." Avaryce didn't bother to hide the condescension. "We can only imagine what the great Anakin Skywalker can accomplish as a Jedi master."

Anakin huffed with irritation and fought the urge to tell him where to go.

"I don't think I could have pulled off some of the things you've done." Avaryce said pointing a finger.

Anakin nodded. "Hmm." He knew Avaryce was full of Bantha poodoo. He decided to play his game. In an equally condescending tone, he responded. "From what I hear you are being considered for a chair."

Avaryce smiled and said nodding his head, "I've heard that too, but I try not to think about it too much."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. You pompous…

Turning his attention to the starfighter, Avaryce asked, "What are you installing now?"

He sighed. "I am upgrading the negative power coupling…" He gestured toward the ship, "to amplify the port side thrusters."

With an amused smile Avaryce said, "I'll leave you to it then. Don't work too late though. Even the chosen one needs a break."

Anakin formed a tight smile over clenched teeth.

They both cordially bowed their heads. Neither broke eye contact.

Despite his dislike of Avaryce, Anakin could not deny he had a point. He never considered himself becoming a master though it made perfect sense. It was only the next step for him to take. He thought the title change over in his head as he watched Avaryce hop into the cockpit of a speeder.

_Master Skywalker_

The title went well with the name, he thought. "R2?"

The astromech droid responded with a beep.

"Start up the engine. Let's test these parts out."

* * *

She stood on the balcony brooding about a future that had yet to be written. Her need to reconcile the desired outcome and reality depended on her success and the promise of a treacherous individual. She gazed out at a cityscape that seemed to extend into the night. She stretched her vision as far as her sight could go and imagined her and her beloved running off to the far reaches of the galaxy—to leave it all behind and be at peace. She looked down at her hands that gripped the edges of the balcony hating that she had no control over her life. She hated having to follow the commands of a tyrant who would use her to destroy countless lives.

Nevertheless, what has to be done—must be done. For a moment, she wondered whether her work would be for nothing. She placed a hand over her abdomen through the soft fabric of her nightgown she could feel the hardened surface of lower belly. She carried more than the concerns of a woman in love.

She bit her bottom lip. A vertical line appeared between her furled eyebrows as a breeze passed through her long brown tendrils.

_Would he understand why it had to this way? Would he forgive me or leave me? Will I have to keep it all a secret?_ She hated being deceptive and sneaking around.

She had to put away all questions and regret. It was too late—much too late for them. She started down this path and now she had to fulfill her commitment. It was the price for the freedom to live out the rest of her life in peace raising her child with her beloved Palo.

A voice, not welcomed but unfortunately unavoidable, interrupted her thought. "I've come to check on your progress, milady."

She slowly looked over her shoulder into the apartment at the tall hooded figure standing in the middle of her living room. She turned back to the scenery and said, "What is it, my lord? Have nothing better to do?"

"It's necessary," he paused and added tauntingly, "Lady Skywalker."

Irritated, she quickly spun around, "Don't call me that!"

"That is who you are, isn't it?" He said with a smirk.

"Only until my work is done." She glared at him. "Elf."

He chuckled to himself. "Don't fret, my flower, I won't take too much of your precious time."

"Then you won't mind if I don't offer you a seat or a drink." She hated that he found her irritation amusing. She took a deep breath and briefly closed her eyes as she exhaled. Her nightgown gracefully brushed across the balcony floor as she walked into the living room. "Why are you here?"

"I am just doing as my master commands." He clasped his hand in the sleeves of his robe. With a firm tone in his voice, he posed his question again. "What is your progress?"

She sighed. "Everything continues to go as planned." Her voice lowered as her earlier thoughts re-emerged.

"Good." He stepped closer to her. "It is imperative that you keep them in the dark until the time is right."

In a remorse-laden tone, she said, "I don't like lying to him."

"It's not typical of my master to leave loose ends. Your affair with Palo has made him one. If you wish him to live beyond the dawn of the empire, you will play your position seamlessly and without arousing suspicion."

"If I wish?!" She looked at the shadow of his face beneath his hood. "I have no other choice! Palo is more to me than just a means to an end. I want a life with him away from all the plotting and hostilities. Since your master has discovered that, he forces me to obey."

"My master has all but won this war and eventually the Jedi will no longer exist. All ties will be severed and soon enough the vestiges of the Republic will be scattered to the wind. The least you could do is be grateful he was willing to offer the two of you a way out. I am certain your lover would be overjoyed by your efforts to save him from his fate." He was being glib.

"I hope so." She responded barely above a whisper. "I didn't expect to fall in love with him. Loving Palo has made this much more complicated. I wish I didn't feel the way I do about him. It would be better that way."

"Do not curse your feelings. They feed determination and passion. If it were not for your love of him, you wouldn't be so convincing and you'd be useless. Be thankful for it. My master does not forgive failure."

"I don't fear death or dying." She narrowed her eyes.

"But you fear that fate for Palo." He smiled and said, "Love is a profound and powerful motive, my flower. It can put a roaring fire in the heart and spur the most unlikely deeds." With a gentle hand, he pushed a lock of hair behind her shoulder and softly passed the back of his fingers against her cheek. "Take care that someone else's fire does not devour all you hope to achieve or singe your pretty... pretty petals." He finished barely above a whisper, but every word was filled with such malice.

She turned her face away from his touch. She knew he was speaking about Anakin. The time when Anakin discovers the marriage is over would be a difficult one. He would discover that she does not love him, and he would be angry at first. However, it's a necessary agony to prepare him for a destiny that awaits the chosen one.

She understood the days of the Jedi Order were numbered and not one knight would be spared. Life in exile, on the run or as a Sith lord left no room for marriage or family. She convinced herself months ago that she was doing the right thing for everyone involved. Removing Anakin of his obligations would be the best thing for a conflicted Jedi knight. In some twisted reasoning, she felt she was saving his life and even making it better. He wouldn't have to worry about keeping a wife or child safe and happy. Anakin would not feel the guilt of having to leave them behind while he goes to off on missions.

She and Palo can raise the baby in a fitting and stable environment with happiness guaranteed. In time, Anakin would understand and perhaps forgive her.

In that moment of silence, she could feel illusive fingers probing her. The hairs on her body seemed to stand on end.

"I sense there is more you wish to say." He said perceptively.

"There is…" She turned her deep pools of brown toward him and swallowed hard struggling not to show the rising anxiety in her voice. "It seems that—a delicate matter has developed and may complicate things."

He pointed a finger and said menacingly. "For the sake of the two of you, I hope not." He dropped his hand and said, "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." She sighed, "It is more than I expected."

"It is more than either of us expected." He turned and took several steps away from her. "It is unfortunate for you that matters of the heart may have no place in my master's design. However, these circumstances will become your tools and means to achieving the goal set before you."

She didn't answer. The master secretly held all the cards, and there was no one she could go to for help. The empire would be vast and powerful. Hiding would only prolong the inevitable and resisting would not only be foolish but a forlorn attempt.

He turned around. "This is no coincidence. The force continues to serve us well. The timing that this has occurred is impeccable as now two of you share this condition. The pregnancy will make your mission that much easier to execute and the love you feel for this man will make your task that much more effective. Have you told him anything?"

"Not yet."

"Does anyone know about this?"

"No."

"Then play your part in this fiction and tell him. This will only intensify the pressure in an already stressful situation." He picked up a fruit from the bowl on a nearby table. Inspecting it, he continued. "The young knight will not last long against it. You are outnumbered in this. Make certain you know where the others are at all times." He started to leave.

"Avaryce," She called out.

He stopped just before the front door.

"What about my child? Do you think he will spare my child?"

"I don't see why not." He looked over his shoulder before walking out. "However, that will depend on how well you've served my master's intent."

Before the hiss of the doors announced his departure, hot tears had already fallen, unbidden, down her cheeks. She whispered. "Then I can not fail."

_TBC… _

**NEXT UPDATE:** 11/4(+/- 1-2 days)

**FIVE** – _New Beginnings _

_Padme and Anakin make up. Palpatine's endorsement. A crack in veracity. _


	6. New Beginnings

**FIVE** – _New Beginnings_

The sun rose the following morning with Anakin seated at the edge of the bed watching the sky change from dark to light. He bowed his head and cast an anxious gaze to his bare feet as the toes curled into the rug. He didn't get a chance to talk to her last night. He didn't really think he was ready to anyway. When he came home the night before, she was already fast asleep on the couch. He remembered standing over her, angry with himself for giving in to his jealousy. He questioned the purpose of telling her about the visions. Though she wanted full disclosure, he didn't want to cause her any discomfort or cause her to be alarmed. The self-disgust was growing as he gazed down at her sleeping form, knowing she loved him as much as he loved her and knowing he treated her as if she was a contemptuous adulterer. Looking back, Anakin knew it was foolish to allow his heart to overrule his mind. And he knew he had to do better.

The room illuminated with refreshing bright orange beams of sunlight. He could sense Padme stirring out of her slumber and looked over his shoulder to see brown eyes flutter open. She looked curiously around the room before setting her eyes on him. Her eyes portrayed a wounded heart and a demand for justification. And it seemed just then like time froze—at least he wanted it to. He didn't need the force to tell him that she wanted to deal with the Bantha in the room. He turned back toward the sky and sighed.

"You were sleeping on the couch when I came home." He swallowed hard. "I carried you to bed." Anakin explained.

Furrowing her brow, she took a deep breath and recalled the night before. "I must have fallen asleep downstairs watching the Holonet." The words were just icebreakers—causal dialogue preceding the heavier topic.

He allowed a short moment of silence to pass while he considered how to begin.

Anakin turned back into bed and leaned back against the headboard. He took her small hand in his large one and kissed it. Cerulean met brown, as he spoke ruefully, "I am so sorry for the way I treated you. I shouldn't have said those things and I shouldn't have behaved that way. You didn't deserve that. I didn't mean to hurt you and I'd never want to." He shook his head and looked at his feet at the end of the bed. "I-I don't know what came over me."

Padme said, "Ani, I know you better than you think. I can always tell when something is troubling you. Bottling up your feelings will only cause you to hurt those you love."

Anakin did not meet her gaze. Padme had a nasty habit of being right. He swore to himself he would never hurt her like that again. "During my duel with Dooku, I saw the two of you together behind the statue and something clicked. I-I can't explain what happened."

"You must know that Palo was only protecting me, Anakin." She blinked, "He just wanted to make sure I was alright."

"I know. I know." He slowly nodded. "But it seemed like there was more to his touch than just a need to protect an old friend from harm."

"Considering the stress of the war and being away so much, I think you may have read more in to that than you should've."

"Perhaps." He lifted his eyebrows and sighed. "I am just afraid of losing you."

Padme sat up and turned, completely facing him. "Anakin, while we remain Jedi knight and senator our marriage will be a complicated one, especially while this war continues. But we can survive it. We'll make it. The only thing that can come between us is your jealousy, your distrust, and you distancing yourself from me. I am not sure what started it, but things will only get worse if you don't trust me. Talk to me, Ani."

It was apparent to him that the only way this marriage would work is if there was complete honesty. "You're right, Padme." More than anything in the galaxy, he wanted her to remain his wife. For that, he'd do whatever it took. He swallowed and looked down at her hand he still held and absently rubbed his thumb back and forth. "For the past few weeks I have been having these nightmares."

She placed an encouraging hand over his.

"—like the ones I used to have about my mother," he raised his eyes to meet hers. "—except they were about you."

She straightened, "What happened?"

Anakin paused. "You were here in our bedroom…" He sighed unable to hide the discomfort and said, "...with another man."

Padme's eyes widened slightly. She asked, "What? Who?"

"Palo." He looked away from her. "It's the same vision every time I close my eyes, Padme." Anakin didn't bother hiding the sorrow in his voice. "I will not go into detail."

She didn't respond right away. Instead, her eyes darted nervously around the room and finally rested on the bed. She opened her mouth to speak but failed. After a short pause, she smiled halfheartedly and said, "Ani, it was just a dream."

He could feel her attempting to mask the displeasure that was beginning to take control. Padme sounded as if she were trying to convince herself as much as him that it was nothing more than a dream.

"It's a dream that partially came true." He looked up at her as hot tears pricked his eyes. "One foretold my mother's death and that came true. I wanted to believe this vision foretold you moving on...perhaps after my death."

Her forehead wrinkled with worry and she covered her mouth.

Anakin added, "It was just a theory. The visions didn't actually imply I was to die. But the two of you were together. What else could cause you to be with him?"

Padme shook her head and said, "That could never happen. After all this time and all we've been through, you should know I couldn't –I can't be with anyone else."

He spoke softly. "I can tell he still has feelings for you."

"And nothing will ever come of it." Padme responded. "My heart is yours for all time, Anakin. No one could ever come between us. You know this." Her eyes were glossy and pleading for him to believe her.

And he did. He could sense the profound love of him that mirrored his love of her. He could sense her anxiety of being doubted. He could feel every motion saturating her aura. "I do." He nodded.

Padme said, "You don't have to worry about Palo, Anakin. I am married to you. You make me happy." She leaned down and kissed him.

Anakin could feel the emotion bedded in the kiss. He closed his eyes and savored the tenderness of her lips and the sweet smell of her hair. He loved feeling the warmth of her body against his.

She pulled away and smiled. "Besides, how could I pick an artist over a Jedi Knight? Who will reset threepio's parameters when he gets to be too much? Who will rub my feet when they hurt?"

Enjoying her attempt at lightening the mood, Anakin chuckled. "It's nice to know I have my uses."

"Yes, it is." She spoke softly, cocking her head to the side. "I'm going to need you for the late nights..."

"Mmm Hmm." Anakin smiled enticed by memories of their vigorous activities.

"Your soothing techniques…"

"Oh yeah…"

"The baths..."

"Sounds interesting..." Anakin said with a wide grin.

"Especially for the changes and the crying..."

The grin on his face quickly faded. "Changes?" He furled his brow, "Crying?!" He wondered for a moment what she had in mind. Perhaps a new technique she wanted to try out? It certainly sounded interesting if not off putting to say the least.

Padme slowly took his hand and placed it over her abdomen. Beneath the blue silk fabric of her gown, he could feel her belly was not as flat as it should have been. It had gained a slight convex shape and the surface of it had grown unusually firm. But much deeper than that, he could feel something that only a force sensitive could feel. He felt the heat of a force entity; minute, pure, imperceptible but had a hint of familiarity. Anakin's brow slowly unfurled as her meaning dawned on him. His lips parted in blissful shock. She raised her gaze to meet his as a smile slowly stretched across her angelic face.

His breathing seemed to speed up with his excitement. "Really?"

She nodded.

Unbounded joy saturated every molecule in his body. He couldn't process any other thought but that of being a father. The blue of his eyes seemed more vibrant than ever before. His heart thumped in his chest with vigor. Anakin was tremendously thrilled. But before elation could reach his face, a sobering reminder intruded. Brought back from the brink of an ear-to-ear grin, Anakin found himself at a loss for words for a different reason.

His days as a Jedi knight were numbered. Hiding a marriage wasn't too difficult. However, fathering a child would be impossible to hide. It would only be a matter of time before he would be expelled. As much as he wanted this child, he wanted to remain in the Jedi Order and attain the title of master. He wanted to go as far as he could achieve and he knew—he felt he'd go farther that any Jedi have ever gone. Anakin had already begun to believe his power destined him for greatness—to be counted among the most powerful. Apprehension and stress started to overwhelm the joy and excitement of parenthood.

Padme was struggling to keep her smile genuine. She was obviously happy about having his child, but beneath it all, he could sense her uneasiness as well. The Nubian queen would not allow her to continue her career as senator if her pregnancy was discovered. Padme's days as senator were also numbered. He looked into her eyes and saw for himself the reflection of his own apprehension. Despite the pleasant smile on her face, he could see she was struggling to remain upbeat and happy. She seemed frozen hoping he'd welcome the news. Her eyes were glossing up and she looked as if she were holding her breath, waiting on the edge of a cliff.

Not wanting to add to her fears, he tried to find words to say, "Um—uhh—I can't believe it! This-this is terrific!" Anakin grinned. He decided it was best if they both push away all the concerns of the world outside, and savor this moment.

Relieved, Padme exhaled. The concern, though slightly diminished, could still be heard in his voice. "I know what this means for us, Anakin." She asked, "What do we do now?"

Anakin smiled again. He wanted so much to ease to her concerns. Stroking her cheek her said adoringly, "Let's not think about that right now, alright?"

She nodded and smiled.

Still smiling, he cupped her face in his hands and said, "Padme, this is the happiest moment of my life."

Her eyes were welled up with joyful tears. He pulled her closer and closed his mouth over hers. While the sun gradually made its ascent, the Skywalkers celebrated the new edition to their family. The matters of the senate, the Jedi Order and the tragedies of the war didn't matter anymore. I was their moment –the moment that the galaxy faded to black except Padme, Anakin and the joy of becoming parents.

* * *

"I apologize for the damage caused during Dooku's attempt." Anakin walked beside his friend, Chancellor Palpatine through the anteroom. There were service droids about the suite removing destroyed furniture, repairing walls, and cleaning the debris littered about. Anakin eyed a dark patch in the wall where a deflected blast hit. 

"Don't apologize. I am rather grateful for the damage considering the outcome." Palpatine smiled. "If it weren't for you, Dooku would have succeeded. You should be commended for your skill."

Anakin glanced in his direction and smiled appreciatively. "The council doesn't reward any Jedi for any particular achievement."

"Oh," Palpatine said, "how unfortunate. A celebrated war hero, such as yourself, should receive some kind of recognition," He added, "At least from his own sect."

"Jedi do what is expected of them," he paused, "and wish for nothing in return." It was years of training and study that prompted him to recall this Jedi quality. However, it was a quality that, despite all his efforts, he could not reconcile within himself. He discovered he wanted more than just stoic nods from the members of the high council.

"Nobility and humility are among many highly regarded attributes the Jedi possess. Though they are admired by many for their fine qualities, there is a deficiency that in the past the senate has chosen to ignore."

"What would that be?" Anakin said curiously.

"I feel a growing level of distrust between the order and myself." Palpatine paused and said in a disillusioned tone, "The council highly values their autonomy. They distance themselves unnecessarily and are always guarded. We desire a peaceful cohesion of all entities serving the republic. Their surreptitious ways can hurt our efforts."

"The high council has functioned this way for centuries, Chancellor. They are and always have been dedicated to serving the Republic. I can attest to that." He nodded slowly.

"Regardless, I feel there is a need to be cautious. My friend, this is a difficult time for the Republic. War often creates changes within a society. If the Jedi do not adapt, they could be at a disadvantage. What was an effective practice in the past may not remain so in the present or in the future for that matter."

"What are you saying?" Anakin looked at the chancellor with furled eyebrows.

"Today the senate intends to grant me more emergency powers which will include control of the high council."

"The council will report to you?"

"Directly" The chancellor confirmed. "I wish there were some other way, given the tension."

"I doubt if the council will approve of this. This may not be the right time for anymore changes."

"Changes occur whether we want them to or not. Their approval or mine in this instance, is irrelevant. It's in the hands of the senate now. I wish things didn't have to be this way, but this will facilitate immediate decisive action that will bring us nearer to the end of this war."

Anakin sighed. "The council will not share that observation."

"I am certain of that. While methodology will continue to be the topic of debate, we all agree this war must be won."

Anakin nodded.

"In fact, the council could greatly benefit from your insight and skill." Chancellor Palpatine glanced in his direction. "I am aware that there are two seats available on the council."

"Yes. The council is currently reviewing candidates."

"Then as my first act as their administrator, I am will request you be given a seat."

Anakin froze. It felt like his lungs stopped functioning. He wasn't sure if what he heard was reality or if he had strayed into a dream. Opportunity to succeed and achieved his desires was laid before him. Life as a Jedi Master might make it easier to hide his impending fatherhood. The position would grant him more control over his whereabouts and that of his growing family. Once deeply angst-ridden, he was now confident and resolute about his future as a parent, a husband and a Jedi. A seat on the council would grant him the ability to merge his obligations seamlessly. Palpatine offered him an express trip to recognition. He thought he'd be foolish if he didn't go for it. If there were any debate within himself, it was quickly stamped out by ambition.

Palpatine turned and said with a smirk, "Can I take your silence as a sign of approval?"

Anakin blinked. "Y-yes. I'm-I'm deeply moved by your confidence in me."

"Anakin, you have demonstrated exceptional skill time and time again. You have succeeded in many encounters the council as well as the senate believed to be lost. Even most recently the devastating blow you have delivered to the Separatists by removing Dooku and saving my life is a testament of your skill. I have always been proud of your accomplishments. My confidence in you has never been stronger."

"Thank you, Chancellor." He said overwhelmed. "But, this will not go well. The council will adhere to their selection process. They will not accept this."

"Of course they will. They are aware of your abilities. I believe they already know how much they need you. I am certain they will agree with my judgment."

* * *

Anakin made his way up the stairs toward the bedroom. He smiled to himself seeing for the first time a future that was more promising and brighter than he imagined. He realized he could have it all. He could serve the republic in the best possible capacity that was fitting for some one of his caliber. He could also be a husband and father without worry of being discovered. Anakin started to hope. He allowed himself to imagine sharing a moment with his newborn and his wife. He saw himself seated amongst revered masters of the high council and being well regarded by his peers. Anakin even dared to consider whether he could inspire a change to allow marriage and children. He would be in the perfect position to make it happen. He could not keep the smile from his face. 

He paused at the top of the stairs when he heard Padme's voice. She was giggling and speaking in a low tone. He sensed no other presence in the room, which made him realize she was using a comlink. He slowly walked through the doorway and saw her walking toward the window that overlooked the Coruscant skyline.

"Oh, what is it?" She asked in curious excitement. She stopped before the window and watched the traffic lanes in the distance. "Can't you give me a hint? Please?...That's horrible." She pouted and said, "I have to go a whole day wondering what it could be?..." She giggled to herself. "Okay, I should go. It's getting late…you know I will…I know…me too." She ended the call and sighed heavily.

Padme shifted her head downward as if she were looking at the comlink her hand. She remained still for a moment as if thinking deeply about something. Finally, she placed the comlink on the table beside her and turned around revealing a dreamy smile that quickly vanished when she saw Anakin facing her from the other side of the bed.

She quickly smiled again to hide her surprise. "Anakin! Hi!"

"Hello, Padme." He walked calmly toward her and leaned in to kiss her. In a smooth fluid movement, she offered her cheek and placed a delicate kiss on his.

Padme wrapped her arms around him and spoke into his chest. "I missed you."

There was something missing from this statement she made. She said it thousands of times before and every time it was convincing. However, this time though it was imperceptible, something was unmistakably absent. Whatever it was, it made Anakin feel this sentiment was insincere.

Growing suspicious, Anakin furled his brow as his arms closed around her. Not wanting to make the same mistake twice, he kept his emotions in check and decided not to jump to conclusions. He pulled away, and smiled politely. "Who were you talking to?"

Padme paused and said, "Dorme."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Really?" He removed his robe and walked toward the closet.

"Yeah, she just wanted to inform me of a conference coming up."

It was obvious that she was lying. Anakin knew Padme was smart and experienced enough to have told a more convincing lie. It seemed like this was a lie to incite suspicion, rather than cover up something. There was an inconsistency he found difficult to ignore. He decided not to push the matter.

"Oh." He hung up his robe and turned to face her. "I was thinking that maybe we could get a bite to eat tomorrow night."

"Uh, no-no I can't, Anakin." She scratched her head and looked away, "I have a lot of work waiting for me at the office." She looked up at him and smiled, "It can't be put off any longer. I really need to take care of it. I'll probably be stuck at my desk well into the night."

Anakin nodded his head slightly as he swallowed the indignation. He paused and asked, "Then perhaps I should pick you up when you're done."

She quickly responded, "Oh no, don't bother. There's no telling what time I'll be done." Padme walked over to him. "Don't worry about me. Captain Typho can bring me home."

Anakin looked at her for a long moment and said, "Alright, maybe some other time." He smiled mirthlessly.

Padme frowned and said, "I'm sorry, Ani." She stroked his cheek. "Can I get you anything? Are you hungry?"

"A little" He said grimacing slightly.

"Then I'll go down and fix you something."

As he watched her leave the room, he felt indignation begin to gnaw at him. He walked toward the window and looked out at the vastness of Coruscant.

_After everything she said about being open and honest,_ _why would she lie? What is she doing? Who was she really talking to?_

His instincts suggested it was another man on the other end of the conversation. But Anakin quickly rejected it. He made the mistake of accusing her and realized he was wrong. He didn't want his feelings to get the best of him again. Still, something deep down resonated Palo's name. Anakin felt a burning in the pit of his stomach—a slow sensation begging to be satisfied.

_If I ignore this, she will make a fool of me. _

He closed his eyes tight against it all, forced it all into silence. He opened his eyes again and in plain sight, right before him was Padme's comlink. It was tempting him. He conceived a twisted thought that the only way to put all suspicions to rest would be find out who she was talking to. It would be all to easy to take it and trace the last call—to easy to find out it was Palo, she was talking to—too easy to prove her to be a liar. Padme's voice entered his mind reminding him of his misjudgment.

_The only thing that can come between us is your jealousy, your distrust, and you distancing yourself from me…things will only get worse if you don't trust me._

More than anything in the galaxy, he wanted her to remain his wife. For that, he'd do whatever it took. Anakin turned from the comlink and went to the fresher.

**TBC… **

Coming Next ...

_**SIX** - The Trouble with Anakin _

_Aspirations of the dark lord. The council announces their new members. Senators meet with Palpatine. _


	7. Meetings of the Mind

**Thanks for all the wonderful comments. That is my fuel to keep going. I really appeciate it. I am sorry this took so long to come. The next chapter is pretty much already written out. I'll post that in a week or so.**

**SIX** – Meetings of the Mind/1 - 7 - 11

Avaryce spent the better part of the day in the Jedi archives pouring over data files and any extensive information he could find on midiclorians. He returned to his quarters and removed his robe, lightly tossing it onto a nearby chair. Jedi quarters were meager and were composed only of standard issue necessities—a cot, a chair, a large bureau, a closet and a refresher. He stood before a window that offered a startling view of downtown and watched as the city lights grew more vibrant against the setting sun. Deep in thought, he glanced down to the palm of his hand at several data chips that bore information he sought to study. He never considered the months he spent researching this material as a waste of time. The plan that Avaryce was about to set in motion required much research. If successful, it would take him further than Dooku or Sidious ever expected.

The latter years of Avaryce's padawanship was spent in frustration and dissatisfaction. He always felt a growing undeniable urge to have more and become more than just an average Jedi Knight. His abilities as an elf gave him an upper hand on other force sensitives and it fed his arrogance. He knew it was extremely rare to come across a Yagarian elf with considerable abilities with the force and he felt he should have been held above all others because of this. His master as well as other Jedi that outranked were unwilling to set him on a pedestal and insisted that the Jedi functioned as a single unit—a collective. Avaryce harbored great resentment toward the council for their continued ignorance and arrogance and he swore that one day they would regret it.

Shortly after being knighted, Count Dooku approached him with an enticing offer set him on a path of greater power. Avaryce believing that this was destiny calling, accepted and became an acolyte of the Sith. For many years, Avaryce trained under the tutelage of Dooku to become proficient enough in the dark arts that he could conceal the dark aura in his force signature.

Abandoning the Jedi was not a difficult task for Avaryce, but was a pleasurable one. As far as he was concerned, the Jedi would get everything they deserved for not seeing what Count Dooku saw. Despite enhancing his ability with the force, greed continued to run rampant for Avaryce. Once he was aware of Sidious's coup on the republic, he formulated a plan that would piggyback on the dark lord's plot and change the fate of the galaxy in a manner of months.

A soft beeping sound called Avaryce's attention. He looked over his shoulder to the bureau across the room. A small red light was flashing from his holocom summoning him to answer. He immediately walked over and activated it. A prism of whitish blue light appeared and a miniature image of a hooded and cloaked figure took shape.

Avaryce reverently bowed his head and said, "I am at your service, my lord."

Only the mouth and the tip of the nose were visible from beneath the hologram's hood. His hands were clasped in the sleeves of his robe and slowly Darth Sidious began to speak, "The end of the war is near and the time of the Sith is soon at hand. This is a critical time. It is important that she does not fail her mission."

"She continues to do well, Lord Sidious." Avaryce reported, "The young knight suspects nothing. It won't be long before he falls."

"Good," Sidious nodded. "I have an additional task for her to complete. She must go to the holy man on Naboo that performed the ceremony and acquire the substantial documents. You will hold them and on my command, release them to the high council."

Again, Avaryce bowed his head. "Yes, my lord."

"At the time when the temple and all the Jedi are being destroyed, you will take care of Senator Amidala. She must not live beyond the dawn of the empire."

Avaryce furled his brow, "What about Skywalker?"

"He will not interfere." Sidious said casually.

"Forgive me for asking, my lord." Avayce began humbly. "Skywalker will know if something is happening to her and then nothing will stop him from saving her. His loyalty to her will compel him to reject all things including the promise of power."

"His loyalty to her will come undone and by then, he will have been corrupted by the darkside."

"There will still be issue of the oth…"

"By the time, temple has been raised to the ground, there will no loose ends."

Avaryce thought it was foolish of Sidious to waste energy turning Anakin from the light. Despite Anakin's unparalleled potential, Avaryce felt his inability to control his emotions made him a liability. He regarded Anakin being the "chosen one" as a joke. Avaryce believed that he, and not Anakin, was destined to be all-powerful. He thought his rise to greatness was inevitable, and he would stop at nothing to achieve it. But the prophesy of the chosen one threatened that destiny. With years of observing the exponential growth of Anakin's power and hearing of what future lay before him, Avaryce's jealousy festered into hatred. He realized that despite having the use of the darkside, Anakin was still more powerful than he could ever be.

To compensate for the difference between himself and Anakin, he expanded his knowledge of the force through study and deep meditation and most believed that he rivaled Yoda. However, this did not quench his insatiable thirst for power. He felt it was time to correct nature's error and make himself more powerful. For that, he would need the aid of someone who excelled at gene manipulation. The procedure would be radical and crude, but in the end, his desire would be met. Avaryce would become more powerful than any being in existence.

While Avaryce had ambitious plans that would take him higher than the level of Sith acolyte or even Sith master, he was more than willing to play his position in Sidious's grand scheme. For now, Sidious's plan had to continue undisturbed. Avaryce possessed great patience, which was a necessary trait in order for things to go as he expected.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine listened intently while seven senators seated on the other side of his desk discussed with him their position on the new amendments and the newly instated governors. While he appeared sympathetic to their concerns, he remained supportive of the governors and moffs purpose. 

Senators Amidala, Mothma, Zar, Teneel, Eekway, Breemu, and Organa each took turns speaking on the matters that disturbed the delegation they represented in hopes to reach some diplomatic understanding.

"The duties entrusted to the regional governors are to improve inter-system defenses and update manufacturing services." Chancellor Palpatine placed an observant gaze on each senator.

"Regardless of your intentions, Chancellor, the creation of this decree is a direct challenge to the power of the Senate." Mon Mothma said passionately. "The governors and the moffs report to no else but you."

"I am sure you all agree that since the start of the war, the senate has become a bit unfocused. The purpose of the governors is to assist the senate, not hinder it." Palpatine glanced at each senator and said, "However, I sympathize with the discomfort you all feel. The governors and moffs will not impede any senatorial obligation."

Bail sighed in frustration and said, "Chancellor, we are here to present to you a petition of 2000 signatures from members of the senate." He leaned forward and placed a datapad in the Palpatine's outstretched hand. "We request that you not create any more new amendments and that you step down from power once the war is over."

Palpatine quickly looked through the document and a slight smirk tugged on the corner of his mouth. "Moreover it denounces the office of the moffs and regional governors and requests an immediate disbandment of their offices." There was a hint of irritation in his voice. "Here we share a parallel condition. You ask me to give up my powers while quietly fighting to keep yours." Palpatine smiled mirthlessly.

"The senate is a representation of the people of the republic. That power above all else is most important. We only wish to preserve democracy." Senator Tanel said slowly shook her head.

Palpatine raised a hand in protest. "I have already stated that I would lay down this power once the crisis is over. Senators, you must strengthen your confidence that I will do everything I can to end this war and restore democracy to the republic. Until then, I do not see a need remove the sector decree. It is still very much needed."

"And at the end of the war, what will become of the moffs and governors?" Padme asked.

Palpatine met her gaze, raised his chin, and answered pleasantly, "Their offices will be disbanded, of course."

"Since you have assumed the emergency powers, the amendments you have created have called your intentions into question." Fang Zar boldly added, "I hope you will keep your word."

Bail and Terr looked uncomfortably in his direction. Padme dropped her gaze to her hands.

Palaptine raised an eyebrow, intrigued by Senator Zar's infamous nerve. "Is my integrity in question?"

Bail cleared his throat and attempted to soften Fang's statement. "We simply question your methodology."

"No, you question my ability as an effective leader." Palpatine's voice seemed to shake slightly with restrained indignation. "According to my approval rating amongst the republic, your constituents do not share your opinion of me."

Mon replied, "That may be, chancellor, however you do realize that you have held office longer than your obligated terms."

"And I am certain you know as well as I, Senator Mothma, that I was asked to stay on by your peers and colleagues."

"You said yourself that the senate has been unfocused since the start of this conflict." Mon mothma countered.

Palpatine worked his jaw muscles and he placed the datapad on the desk and slowly knitted his fingers together. He exhaled and with a tight smile he said, "We all agree that the time after a war is over, is a delicate time. It is a time of reconstruction, reassessment, and adaptation. Any immediate change in administration will prove too strenuous during such delicate times and will complicate the republic's recovery after this war."

Fang leaned forward in his chair and said, "What we are looking for, is some sort of contract or written guarantee stating that you will honor this petition and step down as ---"

Palpatine snapped his head in Fang's direction and said sharply, "My word should be enough for you and your commission, senator." He glanced at the other senators and said, "If you all will excuse me. I have another matter that requires my attention."

Padme raised her chin and said, "Then on behalf of the delegation of 2000, we thank you for your time and consideration, chancellor."

Silently the senators stood and filed out of the office under the cold gaze of Chancellor Palpatine.

* * *

Standing in the midst of eleven Jedi masters, Anakin could barely contain his excitement. He recalled the numbness that overtook him when he was informed that he was summoned to appear before council for a special session. He realized that Palpatine's support in the election process had paid off and he would be elected to become a master. Being called "Master Skywalker" was an indication that he had arrived and that recognition for the things he accomplished had finally come. He believed he deserved it and thought he'd remember this day for the rest of his life. Anakin realized after this moment, he'd finally be able to breathe. He allowed himself to believe he could have it all. Anakin thought that as a master he could maintain the secret of his marriage and fatherhood until the time was right for the Jedi code of conduct to be changed. Anakin imagined that now he was well on his way to securing a brighter future with his family. In his mind, he had already begun to thank Palpatine for his endorsement. He braced himself and waited for recognition and acclaim to grace him. Anakin was so proud that he could barely keep his Jedi reserve. 

The council chambers seemed to grow unusually quiet as Mace Windu began to speak,

"You will be granted a seat as council liaison to the chancellor," He slowly shook his head, "but you will not be granted the title of master."

Anakin blinked. He considered that perhaps he didn't hear right. But that wasn't it. Anakin thought that perhaps this was some kind of vision. But that wasn't it. This was reality. And those words just came out of the Korun master's mouth.

"What?" He shifted his gaze from Yoda to Mace, "How can this be possible?"

The rug had just been pulled out from underneath him and all his expectations and hopes were dashed mercilessly to the ground. Anakin could feel the happiness drain from him, and disappointment settle in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't think I understand your meaning." Mace furled his brow.

"I was under the impression there were two seats available."

"Yes, there were." He nodded his head.

Anakin looked around the room, briefly eyeing a smug Avaryce seated beside Obi wan and said, "As far as I can see, you've elected Avaryce Lindo as a member and granted him the rank of master. That leaves one seat left. Why am I not treated the same?"

The gasps from several masters were the only sound heard. No one had ever questioned a decision of the council until this moment. Anakin didn't care. He looked around the room and saw Avaryce looking upon him with exaggerated disapproval, it was obvious to him that he was being smug. The disappointment Anakin felt began to morph into anger. He was angry that the council continued to be blind to Avaryce's arrogance and aversion toward him. He was angry that they thought Avaryce was worthy of becoming a master and council member.

"Our reasons for electing Avaryce are due to his years of experience and knowledge of the force." Shaak-Ti explained with her hands neatly folded on her lap.

Anakin grimaced at the ridiculous statement. "Right now, I am more powerful than most in this room, including Avaryce. Yet he is granted the rank of master and elected a seat on the council, while I am designated council liaison?" Though Anakin struggled to maintain his composure, it was obvious to everyone that he was deeply upset.

"Agree with this decision, you do not?" Yoda's ears twitched.

Anakin's widened and glanced at Obi wan who could only shake his head in disappointment. "Agree?" He voice grew louder as he spoke, "Have I not demonstrated my skill, time and time again? Have I not completed missions most believed lost? Shouldn't I get acknowledgement for that?!"

He couldn't believe he was being treated this way. Palpatine words about the council revisited as him as possible reasons for this entered his mind. All he immediately dismissed, except for one.

_They are jealous_

He was livid. Anakin looked at the masters before him with flaring nostrils. It seemed like that his rage had set a fire behind his eyes. They burned so much. He closed his eyes and exhaled, hoping to find a way to process this unfortunate development.

"While we are all aware of your abilities, you should not allow that to cloud your mind into thinking you have a right. Acknowledge that you have been granted a privilege rather than denied it." Ki Adi Mundi interjected. "Avaryce has demonstrated years of experience and skill, which you have matched undoubtedly. However, he has something else which you need more time to develop."

"Of the force, much to learn, you still have." Yoda pointed his finger.

"If you wish to accept this duty, you may take a seat, young Skywalker." Mace extended a hand toward an empty seat. "Otherwise, you are free to go."

Anakin clenched his teeth and inhaled a deep breath. Everything he thought was within reach was unjustly denied him. Padme's pregnancy would be difficult to hide and a child would be even harder. Again, he had to accept that his days as a Jedi knight were numbered. This sudden upset left him with deep resentment and frustration. He would never forget it.

With as much equanimity as he could muster, Anakin glanced at the masters before him and said with a bow, "Forgive me, masters." It was a show of respect compelled by years of training, but the blood still ran hot through his veins.

As he turned and took a seat beside Ki Adi, he could see the smirk starting to form on the corner of Avaryce's mouth.

There was a short moment of silence before Obi wan opened the discussion. "Matters continue to worsen on Reisa 4. We will need to send a battalion of clones there to tip the scales in their favor. It won't be long before the system falls to the Separatists."

"As is the matter of the Gausi System, the Separatists are beginning to overpower them. They will need help also." Mace reported.

"But there are not enough Jedi to lead the clones there." Obi wan looked around the room at the other masters.

There was a moment of silence while they each contemplated a solution.

"Go to Reisa 4, I will." Yoda tapped his gimmer stick.

Following Yoda's lead, Ki adi mundi also volunteered. "I will take a battalion to Gausi. I am well known there."

"It is settled then. Clones will be ready for immediate departure. May the force be with us all." Mace said closing the meeting.

**TBC…**

**NEXT:**_ SEVEN – AFFECT_

_Rebels decide their recourse; Anakin blows up; Obi wan finds out a painful truth._


	8. The Effect

**READERS: Thanks for all the comments and feedback. For those that are wondering, I only write A/P stories. Pronker – thanks for the reply. I hope you all like this chapter. Chapter eight is almost done.**

**Seven – _The Effect_**

"I think it's safe to say that Palpatine has grown quite attached to the power he wields." Bail remarked after reading the minutes of the meeting with Palpatine. Disappointed, he shook his head. "He will not step down without a dispute." He looked at the senators seated with him and placed the datapad on the table before him.

"That's an understatement." Mon Mothma said, "Despite his diplomatic posturing, his intentions were never clearer. He will not step down nor will he remove the sector decree. He intends for the governors and moffs to replace the senate. The republic as well as democracy will fall."

"And we can't let that happen without a fight." Fang Zar said shaking his salt and peppered beard.

"I heartily agree. There is no time left for us to sit and discuss diplomatic maneuvers. We should take this time to begin gathering more support, financial and otherwise." Bail said, resting his temple on the tip of his fingers.

The light of the mid afternoon sun illuminated Ter Taneel's gray eyes. "Otherwise?" She turned toward Bail curiously.

Fang leaned forward in his seat and rested his elbows on his knees. "We need to be as well connected and supported as Palpatine himself and that includes military support."

"Do you think it will go that far?"

"It depends on how far Palpatine will take it." Mon continued, "But in case of anything, we should be prepared."

"I have been thinking and re-thinking this whole situation." Padme finally spoke. She glanced at each person as she continued, "The separatists are not entirely made up of xenophobic or isolationist planets. Some that have seceded from the republic have done so because they are disillusioned by a corrupted senate. We represent a small percentage of senators who still possess integrity and are still devoted to democracy. What we do from this moment on, senators, could make us the third party in this conflict. Palpatine seems to be slowly introducing an imperialistic regime. The separatists are in this war for their own interests, which can weaken a republic that has been in place for thousands of years. If we intend to take any aggressive action now, we will have to prepare an offensive against Palpatine, as well as a defense against the Separatists."

Fang, the oldest of the senators in room, responded, "We are in no position for that. Secretly gathering military forces will take a long while."

Terr said, "Then the only option is to gather influential and financial support."

"We need to reach out to other politicians and influential leaders who are not afraid to stand against Palpatine and who are dedicated to the cause."

"I agree, but that would mean exposing ourselves to some degree." Bail raised an eyebrow.

"We'd have to be guarded of course. Still, some risk is necessary." Mon said in thought.

Terr furled her brow and looked around the room. "How would we do this without attracting negative attention?"

"We already have the perfect start." Padme brightened. "The delegation is filled with politicians who feel the same way we do."

"But can we count on them to go the distance?"

Mon rested her hands on the arms of the chair. "Like I said, exposure is a risk we must take. However, we must choose how much exposure we will allow. Some will not want to go as far as we will, and others will."

"I have it on good authority that the high council was not pleased the senate elected Palpatine as their administrator." Padme offered, "Perhaps we can secretly ally ourselves with them."

"Nonsense!" Fang straightened in his seat. The old man was well known for his passion and his practicality. He didn't believe in waisting time on hopeless attempts. He continued on poking the arm of his chair with his finger as he spoke, "How can they be expected to work with us against the chancellor? The Jedi do not trust politicians."

Bail raised his head from this fingertips, "And who can blame them? Look at the senate. Look at the courts. The entire system is overrun with degradation."

"We do not know where they stand on the matter of removing Palpatine from power or on methods we may elect. How can we trust them?"

"Senator, as we speak, they are fighting a war for the republic." Mon voice was soft yet firm.

"A republic with a corrupted and broken government." Fang added wryly.

Bail sighed, "Whatever their prejudices are, they have always been dedicated to peace and democracy. They served the republic for over a thousand years. Trusting a Jedi has never been an issue for politicians."

"They are in the same position we are." Mon explained, "They fight against the Separatists. There is much tension between the chancellor and the council."

Fang slowly shook his head, "Just because there is tension between them, does not indicate a willingness or an inclination to move against the chancellor, passively or aggressively."

Padme looked at Fang. "We could use the same approach with them as we did in meeting with Palpatine." She glanced at Bail and Terr. "Let's set up a one on one with a council member."

There were several moments of silence, while all the other four considered the idea.

Bail nodded his head finally and said, "I am friends with Master Kenobi, he sits on the high council. I will meet with him as soon as possible and see where it goes."

"That sounds like a splendid idea." Mon looked at Bail appreciatively.

Fang remained silent still considering the idea. He stroked his curly beard and cast a thoughtful gaze toward the window of Bail's office. He too nodded his head and said in reconsideration, "Having the Jedi as an ally would be a great asset, but we still need more support."

"The Critical Mass." Terr lifted her gaze from the carpeted floor and looked at everyone.

Fang raised his eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"The Critical Mass Fundraiser," Terr eyes widened as the idea grew in her mind. Well known for her radical ideas, she was the youngest of the delegation members. "The annual senatorial ball next week is the perfect venue."

"For what, my dear?"

Terr raised a finger for each group she called out, "Politicians, judges, dignitaries, investors, and influential people of all kind will be there." She was excited about the idea and a smile started to form across plump rosy cheeks. "This could be our perfect opportunity to network and feel out some of them and see if they can devote themselves to the cause."

"There won't be a huge turn out." Fang shook his head. "With the war in full swing, no one is going to want to go to a ball now."

"But this is a fundraiser for the war effort. Its an opportunity for philanthropists and everyone else attending to grab some positive publicity. We all know you can never have too much positive publicity. For politicians, it means a higher approval rating and more votes for the next election. For businessmen, positive press means more business relations, exchanges and more revenue. There is a positive outcome for everyone attending. The place will be packed. Everyone will go."

"Including Palpatine's supporters." Mon remarked with concern.

"Didn't you say a certain level of risk is necessary?" Terr pointed out. "We can network with the members of the delegation as well as the other attendees. We can covertly piggyback our cause to this benefit."

Padme smiled, "I like the idea. It's typical Terr—Radical and Refreshing and Resourceful."

"The ball is actually the perfect start for us." Bail said in agreement. "Gathering our full strength will not easy. Right now Palpatine has a huge head start. We have to move quickly."

"We would have to be extremely careful. We cannot just approach anyone, nor can we allow too many people know of this."

"Moreover, there is a need for everyone to be tight lipped about what we are doing and discussing. For everyone involved in this, everything is at stake…including lives."

Bail looked around at everyone. "Anything regarding organizational activities must be a tightly guarded secret. For our own safety and that of our friends, we can't share any of this with anyone outside of this group, including loved ones. Agreed?" He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

There was an immediate response of nodding heads and muttered words of agreement from three of the senators. One hesitated, seemingly uncomfortable with the terms.

Resigning, Padme nodded reluctantly and said, "Agreed."

* * *

Walking along the temple corridor, Obi-Wan had to move faster to keep pace with Anakin. He could almost see the waves of heat radiating through his aura. He had never seen Anakin that upset before. Through the entire council session, Anakin remained silent and still, save for his gloved finger that slowly and constantly tapped the arm of his chair. Obi-Wan watched him intermittently during the session, seeing his hardened cerulean gaze bore a hole through the wall opposite him while he brooded about the injustice he received. As soon as session was over, Anakin was the first out of the door.

"This is unacceptable." Anakin spoke through clenched teeth, extending his long legs to its full length in every step.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan started.

"Why do they continue to hold me back!" He yelled in frustration.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan started again.

"Council Liaison?!" Anakin stopped abruptly, finally looking at him.

Not expecting him to stop short, Obi-Wan stopped after the second or third step and turned.

"It's not fair! I am the most qualified of all the candidates. I am the most skilled. I have done things most knights could not do alone. It's insulting!" He glared at him with quick breaths passing through his nose.

"Anakin, calm down."

Anakin continued, "How can you expect me to calm down?! I have done everything they asked of me. Do they think I'm not worthy?"

Obi-Wan said as he shortened the distance between them. "You are the youngest knight to ever be considered a place in the council. It is an honor. You should be humbled by this."

"HUMBLE?!" Anakin grimaced. "There has never been a council liaison in the history of the Order. Why would they suddenly create such a position? In spite of my success, they bar me from advancing. How can you expect me to be humble?!"

"You must understand that this is a delicate time for the Order and the republic." In calm voice, Obi-Wan continued as he slowly shook his head. "You are looking at this all wrong, Anakin."

Anakin was terse. "Explain it to me, Obi-Wan, because I can't figure it out."

Obi-Wan dropped his gaze to floor and sighed heavily. He regretted what he was about to say. It was like one bad turn after another would further alienate his friend from the council. He recognized a bit of Qui gon's defiance in Anakin and part of him appreciated it. However, the difference between the two was what seemed to put Obi-Wan at ill ease. Anakin was caught in a whirlwind. Obi-Wan folded his arms as he carefully measured his words.

As he started, he met Anakin hardened gaze, "The council is very suspicious of the chancellor and I am certain the feeling is mutual. And so, there is a need to keep an eye on him. You were selected as council liaison because you are closest to him and the only one he completely trusts."

"Go on…" He urged.

"You are expected to report to the council of any matter the chancellor is involved in. It's nothing against you, Anakin. You must understand this."

Anakin turned his back towards him, facing the windows that lined corridors. He

didn't speak at first as it seemed he was processing everything that was just revealed to him. Obi-Wan knew that this mission placed Anakin in a difficult position. Despite, his discomfort with this, he understood it had to be done.

"I understand this very well," Anakin finally spoke, keeping his gaze at the cityscape beyond the window. With restrained anger in his voice, he went on, "They want to placate the chancellor's suspicions and make him think the council trusts him and his judgment. They want me to spy on him. All of this is a deception and is considered treasonous." He looked over his shoulder at the Jedi master.

"The council has reason to believe that the chancellor may be up to something." Obi-Wan explained.

"That is nonsense." He spat out, and turned back to the window.

"Palpatine has gained more power than he should have and he has grown quite accustomed to it."

Anakin folded his arms. "The senate voted him more power."

Obi-Wan continued desperately to make Anakin understand the reason behind their suspicions of Palpatine. "Use your feelings. There is something at work here beyond what is obvious to see. This war is fueling his power. There is speculation that he may not step down when the time comes."

Anakin huffed and angrily glanced at him. "Is this how the council explains their treasonous behavior?"

He swallowed, "It's a necessary evil."

"A necessary evil." Anakin repeated with a mirthless chuckle. He cast his blue eyes to the floor and shook his head.

"We are at war, Anakin. There are times when we will have to do things outside of what is expected. You should know this best of all."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and said, "The chancellor has done nothing wrong. He is a good person, and he only wants what's best for the republic."

"I understand that this may be a difficult task, but you are a Jedi knight and you must do as the council mandates regardless of your reluctance or your reservations."

With a lift of his eyebrows, he turned back to the window, and replied facetiously.

"Well, I am glad you are willing to admit it."

"What?"

"A knight who has done so much and who has so much potential, called 'The hero with no fear', is nothing more than the council's messenger boy and pawn…" He stepped around Obi-Wan in a huff and muttered, "Chosen one." He started down the hall.

Obi-Wan turned around and said, "Anakin, regardless of the issues you have with what the council has decided, your first loyalty is to the Order."

Anakin stopped and looked back at him. "Obi-Wan, my loyalty has always been with the Order, but it's difficult reconciling loyalty to hypocrisy. It feels like I am being singled out because of my friendship with someone deemed suspicious. Suddenly my loyalty means nothing." He sounded very disillusioned.

Obi-Wan finally realized a thing that only intensified his concerns. Anakin was trapped by divided loyalties. He was unwilling to consider the common trait of most politicians—deception. He was now in the middle of the tension between the council and the chancellor, and Obi-Wan could do nothing to help. But there was something more going with Anakin than just what happened in the council chambers.

Something had gotten under his skin. Obi-Wan could sense that since Dooku's death, he had been slightly different. He didn't laugh as much and he was quieter, often by himself brooding about at matter he called "nothing". Since the death of his mother, Anakin refused to discuss troubling matters with him. It was the start of the rift that would grow wider and wider. Other than offering advise, there was nothing Obi-Wan could do make things any easier. "It's not like that Anakin. I am on your side. I didn't want this for you."

"I have been on the council's side from the beginning. But, it doesn't really matter, does it?" Anakin continued toward temple exit.

The gap between the two friends grew further and further apart as Anakin's silhouette shrank into the distance. Obi-Wan could not deny the sinking feeling that this was an omen. Something bad was going to result from this. Despite knowing that the past should stay where it is, Obi-Wan couldn't help blaming himself for Anakin being heavily influenced by Palpatine. He remembered moments when Anakin would wander off to see the chancellor and times when he allowed Anakin to meet with him. He told himself, that instead, he should have constantly reminded Anakin not to trust politicians, and not to let his guard down around them. He should have instructed him from the time he was a young boy that politicians use deception the way Jedi use a lightsaber. Obi-Wan regretfully rubbed his beard with his hand as he went through all the 'if onlys' and all the 'I should'ves'. None of that made him feel any better. None of that would change what the reality is. It was a reality he never expected…he was losing Anakin.

* * *

Obi-Wan entered the main corridor of the senate office building. He had hoped that perhaps Padme could shed some light on any matter that could be troubling Anakin. The corridor was practically empty as it was nearing the end of the day. The lamps adorning alternating pillars gradually gained more light as night fell. As Obi-Wan continued along, he spotted a shadow in the corner of his eye. It was the shape of a woman partially hidden behind pillar. He stopped, sensing it was Padme. He thought it was odd of her to be there. She was always, going here or there. Unless she was in a meeting or at home, Padme was difficult to pin down. He walked toward her and called her name, "Padme?" 

In surprise, her head snapped in his direction. "Obi-Wan!" She was agape. For seconds she seemed as if she didn't know whether to panic or smile. She seemed to have momentarily forgotten her senatorial reserve, but Padme quickly recovered,

"How are you?"

He smiled, "I am well. It has been a while since I last saw you. How are things?" Obi-Wan sensed another presence with her and caught a glimpse of the person as his gaze shifted to her left. His eyebrows raised, "Oh, I do apologize. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Padme glanced at the man standing beside her and said, "No—no. Don't be silly. I was just…" She stopped short and said, "I am sure you two remember each other." She grinned uncomfortably. "Palo this is…"

"Master Kenobi, a pleasure to see you again," Palo smiled pleasantly.

Obi-Wan bowed his head respectfully, "It's good to see you too, Palo."

Watching the exchange, Padme smiled and said, "Uh, Obi-Wan, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course." Obi-Wan detected some urgency in her tone.

Padme turned to Palo and said softly, "Excuse me, Palo. I'll only be a moment."

As they took several steps out of Palo's earshot, Obi-Wan could sense there was something different about her. It couldn't have been the way she wore her hair, she always wore elaborate hairstyles. He immediately rule-out cosmetics, she was barely wore any unless there was a formal function. It was nothing that could be seen, but rather something that could be felt. He noticed that her aura carried a minute disparity. It was illusive and could have been easily overlooked by any Jedi. While Padme spoke, he searched the force for an explanation.

Padme began, "Obi-Wan, I need to ask a favor of you."

He nodded, concerned. "Sure." He studied her still trying to figure out what it was that was so different.

She began carefully weighing her words, "I am certain you are aware of Anakin's feelings for me."

Realizing the topic, he raised his chin. "Actually I am very aware." He folded his arms. "He is quite fond of you. I thought that it would diminish with time, but it seems to have done the opposite."

"I know that being a Jedi, he is forbidden to fall in love."

"That's right." He nodded. "It can lead to attachment, and attachment can lead to a darker path."

"I don't want to make things worse." She shook her head and cast her brown eyes to the floor.

"How could you?" He furled his brow.

"I care for him, Obi-Wan," She said dejectedly as she slowly met his gaze, "I do…but just as a friend. Nothing more." She slowly shook her head.

At that moment, he sensed an imperceptible string in the force, pure, new and bright.

_That must be the cause of the disparity in her aura_, he thought. It was still unusual that it would affect her aura, even though it was off by a hair's width.

True to his Jedi reserve, Obi-Wan did not show any reaction. "I seem to recall a time when you returned his feelings."

She took a deep shaky breath, "I am sorry to say that for me, it has diminished with time." She shifted her weight and explained, "I came to realize that I could not expect him to put his career as a Jedi in jeopardy. I did not want to be the cause of conflict in Anakin's life. So I chose to move on. I am with Palo now and we love each other very much. I've recently discovered that he and I are expecting a child." She brought up her hand to rest over her abdomen.

Obi-Wan's gaze followed her hand and a smile slowly formed. "Congratulations, Padme." Though he was happy for her, he couldn't deny the sinking feeling in his stomach. This news would wound Anakin deeply. Obi-Wan hoped that he would open up to him and allow his help.

"Thank you." She said with sad smile.

He considered if perhaps, Anakin knew of this already. It may be the part of what had been troubling him. "Does Anakin know?"

She shook her head, "Not yet. I know this will hurt him when he finds out. So I must ask you…Please do not mention any of this to him. I want to tell him myself. If he found out some other way…"

"He would be devastated." Obi-Wan finished, nodding. "I know." He realized that if Anakin had known, his demeanor would have been far worse. He probably would have gone A.W.O.L.

Tears pricked her eyes as she said apologetically, "I know the two of you are like brothers. I didn't want to put you in this position, Obi-Wan."

"I understand. It's not my place to say anything, Padme." He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "I care about both of you very much and I don't want to see either of you hurt. Just don't wait too long to tell him. I don't want to be the one to tell him."

"I know, I will tell him soon." She nodded. "In time, I am sure he'll understand it was better this way...I hope."

Obi-Wan removed his hand from her shoulder and clasped his wrists in the sleeves of his robe. "Me too." He added distantly.

He realized at moment, he and Anakin now shared the same predicament. As much as he worried about Anakin difficult position between the council and chancellor, he was also in a difficult position between his two closest friends. Obi wan could only pray to the force that Anakin would have the strength to overcome this difficult time. He remembered the times while they were away at war, when Anakin would lie awake staring into nothing or off somewhere gazing into the distant stars. He knew Anakin wasn't meditating, he was thinking of Padme. Suddenly the sinking feeling that seemed to linger with Obi-Wan, intensified.

**TBC… **

NEXT: (12/31) MRRY CHRTMS & HPPY NY!!!!!

**EIGHT –** _Sucks to be Anakin _

_Padme is caught in another lie and Avaryce takes a secret trip to the outer rim _


	9. Sucks to be Anakin

**EIGHT** – _Sucks to be Anakin_

Since the day he lost his mother, Anakin needed her more now than ever. It was a desperate reach for his anchor to keep him grounded. Despite her obvious deceptions, despite her distant behavior toward him, he was ready to push all of that aside and lean on her. He needed her support, her wisdom, her kind and comforting words. He was confused and hurting from the insult the council delivered him. Obi wan couldn't understand what he felt. Padme was the only one who could give him what he needed and help him heel.

He didn't realize how fast he had arrived at the senatorial office building until he was walking along the corridor toward her office. Anakin dipped and dodged through the lanes of traffic to get here. At times he had to remind himself he was amongst civilians not battle droids trying to maneuver for a better shot. He didn't care how it would look for him to be seeing her at this hour. He already devised an excuse if any asked questions. The pounding sensation in his mind begged for her to make it better. Padme was the source of his strength and there was no better time for her to help him than now. She could make sense of all this.

Just before her office door, he slowed his pace and leaned against the wall. Filled with disappointment and outrage, he attempted to compose himself enough not to alarm anyone that may be there. He took several deep breathes and shut his eyes tight. He thought of Padme's brown eyes that were as deep as the chasms of Utapau. He thought of her long brown tendrils that smelled of Nubian jasmine in the morning. He thought of her lips that reminded him where he belonged. He loved her kiss. He thought of holding her and found his center. Anakin opened his eyes and approached the door.

The door immediately lifted revealing a large reception area. It was dark save for a patch of light over a desk in the center of the room. A woman of the same size and shape of his wife stood with her back turned fumbling with the things on the desk. Dorme turned around and smiled as he approached her. "Good Evening, Knight Skywalker. You've been away a long time. I am glad to see you've returned safe and sound."

"Thank you, Dorme. It's good to be back. I missed a lot, I'll enjoy catching up." He looked around the room sensing that Padme was not there. "It seems I've come too late."

"I'm just straightening up before I leave." She asked pleasantly. "Are you looking for Padme?"

"Yes, I knew Padme would be working late tonight. I thought I'd drop in and check on her since I was nearby." Anakin smirked. "I guess I should've come earlier."

"Oh! I'm sorry. She didn't come in today."

He furled his brow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. She wasn't scheduled to come in today. There's really nothing here that needs her immediate attention." She down in her chair and activated a virtual screen that appeared over her desk. It was a large event planner fully equipped with a switchboard. She pressed a button in on her lower left. The screen shifted from the days of the month to the hours in the day. She narrowed her eyes and quickly read the small writing in designated time slots. "She's had two meetings today. The last one should have ended about 2 standard hours ago." She looked at him through the screen.

"Who was she meeting with?" The question was uttered before Anakin could consider how strange it was for him to ask that. He took several steps closer.

Pulling the corner of her mouth to one side, she said thoughtfully, "I shouldn't say, but since it's you…" Dorme lightly tapped the hour where the meeting in question was written. She furled her brow, "Hmmm."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry. It doesn't say who she met with." She shrugged her shoulders. "It just says she has a meeting."

His furled brow suddenly disappeared and his mouth opened slightly. Immediately Anakin thought of reasons for her deception, but none of them made any sense. It felt like frustration and his anger would blow a hole in his chest. He took a deep breath and turned his shoulder toward her. He rubbed his temples with a gloved hand and exhaled.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good."

He dropped his hand and shook his head. "I'm fine thanks." He looked out of the window to the offered view of Coruscant.

Dorme remained silent as she continued to watch him through the screen

"A meeting, huh?" Anakin said breaking the brief silence. He smiled politely and said, "Thank you, Dorme." He turned on his heels and walked toward the door.

"You're welcome." She replied slowly.

Several paces from the door, Anakin stopped and looked at her over his shoulder, "One more thing…"

"Yes?" Her eyebrows raised.

"I'm curious. Did you call her last night?" He already knew the answer, but he had to hear it from her mouth. He didn't want to believe his suspicion.

Dorme looked at him curiously and answered as if waiting for his questions to make sense.

"No, I-I didn't."

He dropped his gaze to the floor and clenched his teeth. His worse fears were confirmed. Padme lied to his face. He knew that before he came by the office. He just didn't want to believe it. Anakin remembered all her talk about honesty and trust. Unbidden, a soft whisper in his mind uttered a horrible thing that strangely made sense to him.

_She is nothing but a hypocrite and a liar. She's just as treacherous as the council. Padme cannot be trusted._

He continued toward the door. "You have a good night, Dorme."

He heard her quickly stand. "Is she in any trouble?" There was fear in her voice.

She didn't hear the answer he muttered as he walked out. "She's about to be."

* * *

The torrential downpour beat savagely against the cockpit dome as the starfighter remained perched on the drenched landing platform. He looked up and saw a bluish white crooked line reach across the sky in a flash and disappear. The ground seemed to shake with it as the characteristic cracking and rolling sound accompanied. Water cascaded down the cockpit dome blurring the world outside. He began punching buttons and waited for a sign that his transmission was being received. Finally, a small bluish white image of Darth Sidious appeared on the communications console.

"What is it, Avaryce?"

Revently Avaryce bowed at the neck and said, "Master, she has delivered to me the documents you requested."

"Excellent." The dark lord said, "After the location of General Grievous has been made known to the council, you will give them to Windu."

"Yes, my lord."

"This is beginning of the end for Skywalker. Prepare yourself."

"Of course, my lord." Avaryce said as the transmission ended. He chuckled maliciously adding, "you know I will." He raised his eyes from the console to the gates of Tipoca City. The water blurred the view but his gaze never wavered. He was certain of the success of this plan. He believed his destiny was on the other side of that door and all he needed to do was walk through it.

* * *

The doors pulled away from each other with a hiss unleashing a bright light against the bitter dark, cold and wetness of Kamino. At first, all Avaryce could see was just the bright light, but it waned as a tall thin silhouette grew into view.

Long arms and legs extended from a slender torso. Atop of an elongated neck was the head baring a double clefted nose and two large black orb-like eyes. With no visible expression on the face, a soft voice graceful and pleasant sailed out. "Greetings, Master Lindo, you've arrived right on time. My name is Taun We. I am the assistant to the prime minister. He is expecting you." She extended her long arm gesturing him to enter. Please, follow me."

He followed the sylphic being through the corridors of Tipoca City, through winding bright corridors and great halls. Everything about the city seemed to be bathed in white light and gave the appearance sterility. He followed Taun We through a door to what appeared to be a sitting room. Tear drop shaped chairs hung from the ceiling and was illuminated as well. He moved further into the room to see an even taller being standing to greet him.

Taun We began the introductions. "May I present to you the Prime Minister of Kamino, Lama Su…" She glanced toward Avaryce and said, "And this is Jedi Master Avaryce Lindo. He has requested to meet with you regarding a service he would like us to provide."

Avaryce bowed at the mention of his name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Lindo. Please be seated." Lama Su said taking his seat.

"Can I get you anything?" Taun We offered.

"No, thank you." Avaryce said with a smile and sat down.

"If you'll excuse me." Taun We turned and exited the room.

Avaryce watched her leave, and turned to Lama Su. "Thank you giving me your time, prime minister."

"I am sure your journey was long. Would you like us to provide you with accommodations?"

"No, thank you. That will not be necessary." Avaryce shook his head.

"I am pleased to know that word of our skill has reached your ears and peaked your interest, Master Lindo." Lama Su leaned back in the seat. "So as policy dictates, I must inform you up front that the fee for our services will be substantial. Our standards for excellence are very high, which is why we remain the best in our field."

"I assure you, prime minister, resource is not an issue." Avaryce smiled slightly.

"Very good." He said with a slight nod. "I am certain you will be more than satisfied with the finished product. The quality of our clones is surpassed by none."

"I have seen your work myself actually. I believe its quite compelling…astonishing. But—um ..." He raised an eyebrow, "cloning is not why I am here."

"Oh?" Lama Su leaned forward, intrigued.

"Kaminoans possess a skill other than cloning that I am interested in." Avaryce rubbed his chin as he spoke. "During the process of cloning, isolating and removing certain elements or genetic coding deemed undesirable is performed. Am I right?" He asked with a lift of his brow.

"Why, yes. The ability to alter genetic coding is essential to the cloning process. Any cloner can duplicate a being. The key lies in the ability to make a wide range of modifications to it, from the simplest to the most complex."

"Is it possible to transfer these elements into a new host?" Avaryce asked with narrowed eyes.

"In most cases, yes." Lama Su paused, tilting his head slightly to one side. He blinked his black orbs and asked, "What exactly is the service you require?"

Avaryce leaned back in his seat and neatly knitted his fingers together. He sighed and said, "Before I answer that, I must request that this entire matter, even this discussion, be kept a closely guarded secret."

"We have served many satisfied clients, Master Jedi. Rest assured confidentiality is always guaranteed."

Avaryce nodded his acceptance. He paused before asking, "How much do you know about midichlorians?"

"Midichlorians are symbiotes that require a host to survive. They are a necessity for the existence of all life. A large concentration of these symbiotes would offer certain benefits for the host. The Jedi are proof of this."

"Prime Minister, I want to extract the midichlorians from one donor and integrate them into my own cellular structure."

Lama Su straightened and said, "Well, I must say you are the first to request such a service from us. The procedure is not completely unheard of. There have been many attempts to accomplish this feat and many failures to go with them. Genetic manipulation is a skill not anyone can perform." He tented his long fingers together and said, "Yes, we are willing and fully capable of performing this procedure for you, Master Jedi, and I am certain you will be very much pleased with the results. However, there are several conditions you must consider."

Avaryce raised his chin in anticipation.

"In symbiosis, bonding occurs instantly. However, once bonded, separation is very difficult and extremely excruciating. "

"Pain is a price I am willing to pay, prime minister."

"Oh no, though there will be some discomfort for you as the recipient, the actual pain is reserved for the original host. Since life and midichlorians form a symbiotic relationship, extracting a large amount will certainly kill the original host."

"The host's survival is irrelevant to me." Avaryce said nonchalantly. "But I am curious, prime minister, if a large extraction will kill the host, what will prevent the midichlorians from dying as well? How can they survive at all outside a host?"

"We have technology that will allow them to survive a short while outside of their habitat. Therefore the extraction and transmission process must be performed quickly."

"And the chances of success?"

"Chances?" Lama Su was surprised at the question. "Master Lindo with this procedure there are no chances only certainties. We will succeed where others have failed. Success of such a procedure is certain depending on the midichlorian count and the age of the host."

Avaryce furled his brow. "Depending on the count and the age of the host?"

"The midichlorian count must be no less than ten thousand and the minimum age requirement is one standard year. If the count and the age were any lower, success would no longer be guaranteed."

This presented a wrinkle in Avaryce's plans. He considered the outcome of pushing ahead with a donor who did not meet one of the requirements. "If this procedure failed, can I have it repeated?"

"Yes, but it would be against our advisement. Assimilating from more than one donor can destabilize your molecular structure and will begin to degrade. This procedure should be done only once."

Avaryce dropped his gaze. It annoyed him greatly that this would cause such a delay. It pushed him dangerously close to repeating Count Dooku's mistake in waiting too long to take action. As his mind stretched in all directions for alternatives, he realized there was no other donor more suitable than the one he had chosen. Finally he resigned to having no other choice but to wait. If he learned anything from Sidious, it was not to be too meticulous. This was just the beginning stages of his plan. If it were to work, he would have to adapt to whatever twists and turns that lie ahead.

Lama Su asked, "Do you have a donor with a large midichlorian count?"

Still thinking about the age requirement, he responded without looking up. "Yes, a count with a potential to be over twenty thousand."

"Oh my! Well that is indeed considerable. May I ask the age of your donor?"

Avaryce sighed, "My donor is not yet born." He turned his lavender gaze toward him and asked, "Why must it be at least a year old?"

"The host must be old enough to withstand the procedure and survive long enough to allow a significant extraction. Otherwise, the midichlorians will expire with the host."

At that moment, it had occurred to Avaryce that he would need to keep a close eye on his prey. When the time was right, he would find her and pluck the offspring from her as soon as it was born. The child would be the perfect instrument for his rise to power. He rubbed his chin in thought. His chosen donor was worth the wait.

Avaryce asked with keen interest, "I'm also aware that various types of weaponry and tactical equipment are produced here."

"That's right—some of the best, might I add. Are you interested in something?"

"Yes, I require something very small, particularly for galactic positioning."

* * *

It wasn't too long after Anakin arrived home that she walked through the front door. She paused in the foyer, not caring to turn on the lights yet and immediately removed her shoes. She sighed with pleasure, and a smile started to form from relief. But it was short lived when a cold and irritated voice startled her.

"You've had a long day, Padme."

Brown eyes hastily searched in the direction it came from and saw nothing. Slowly, he emerged from the shadows in the room, and stepped into the moonlight cascading in through the verandah. He leaned against the wall near the entrance, watching her intently.

A broad smile slowly stretched across an angelic visage. She turned on the lights and crossed the living room toward him. "A long day if spent without you." She kissed him on the check. "And it was very busy one too."

She unfastened the clasp around her neck and removed her cloak. Her curved abdomen was barely visible beneath the gown she wore. She turned and walked toward the closet.

It came as no surprise to Anakin that her words and actions were without sincerity. The words—proof of her improvisational prowess. The kiss—given unwillingly. A forced effort. Anakin was growing more distressed with every breath she took. Padme consistently failed to notice that she was at the epicenter of the dense fog in Anakin's mind. She hummed a familiar tune as she moved about the couches fixing and adjusting the throw pillows. She didn't seem to have a care in the world, while he brooded about the growing expanse between them. Annoyed at her continued assault on his emotions and intelligence, Anakin decided to confront her. "I came by your office today to see you." His voice was unusually calm.

She picked up a water sprayer and walked toward the plants along the wall. She replied sweetly, "You-you did? I am sorry I missed you." She started spraying the leaves of one plant. Even though she excelled at hiding her emotions and intentions, he could sense that this was a calculated effort to make him believe she was completely at ease and free of a guilty conscious.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. He said, "I spoke to Dorme just before she left for the day. She said you never came in. I thought you had a lot of work to do." He took several steps toward her.

"I do." She said chuckling and glanced at him. "The conference was early in the morning, and there was one or two meetings that were short notice. I couldn't get out of them." She moved to two steps away from Anakin to another plant. "This is how my work gets backed up. It can't be helped, Ani."

"Meetings." He repeated the word grimly, realizing there was more to that than what she was saying. "I see."

She smiled, attempting to soften the mood. "Were you worried?" She lowered her chin and met his gaze through her eyelashes.

He ignored her attempt and folded his arms. "I haven't known you to conduct senatorial duties so late in the night."

"You know how it is. When duty calls, I must answer." She said casually.

He recognized the advent of political coyness, and it angered him to know she'd use it on him. It was an unspoken understanding between them. He would never use the force to manipulate her. Anakin expected she would show the same respect. Like chattering teeth, whispers reverberated off the walls of his mind, manifesting in the fog.

_Perhaps she thinks me too dull to see her for what she really is. She's a politician, and all politicians lie without prejudice or discretion. She is no different. It's her nature. _

The thought hurt, partly because a growing measure of himself believed it. He reacted immediately as if it were a reflex to sudden injury. He closed the distance between them with one step. "Why are you home so late?" With a hardened cerulean gaze fixed on her, he demanded an answer.

Padme was visibly startled by his sudden menacing tone. She looked up at him agape with widened eyes. Despite her effort to disguise her apprehension with shock, Anakin could sense the chill going down her spine. She carefully put the water spray down on the plant stand.

Anakin raised his voice, "The last meeting was over almost three standard hours ago. Why did it take you all this time to come home?" His lips were pressed into a thin line a as he waited for her answer.

Finally able to find her resolve, she responded slowly as if filling with righteous indignation, "I stopped to see a friend…What is going on?! Am I under investigation?" She placed a hand over her abdomen. It was a strategic move.

It was enough to Anakin give him pause to re-evaluate his approach. He remembered the way he handled things his first night came back home. Anakin checked himself and swallowed. There were too many inconsistencies with her. He didn't imagine her strange behavior and he knew for a fact that Padme lied to him. She has been distant with him on several occasions, not wanting to be too close or kiss him like she used to. He considered himself as a reason. _Did I do something to make her behave this way?_

Frustrated, he ran his gloved hand through his tawny locks. "Forgive me, I-I was a little worried. That's all."

Anakin realized losing his temper would not reveal or solve anything. He questioned whether he could trust anything that came out of her mouth. Suddenly a thought that Anakin recently rebuked, returned. It made more sense this time.

It's all her fault. She continues to insult me with her lies. She is making a fool me. I can't allow her to hold me back.

Before he could banish the thought, he glanced at her hand that remained over her abdomen. There on her wrist was a bracelet, simply made with wooden beads, each embedded with a small jewel. It was the first time he saw her wear it. It didn't look like anything she would choose if it were amongst many. It just wasn't Padme's style. He remembered the conversation he walked in on last night and suddenly felt his heart quiver with fear. He was almost too afraid to ask, but he couldn't help it. He had to know.

He furled his brow, asking softly, "What's that?" He looked up at her.

"What?"

"That bracelet." He said glancing at it again.

"Oh, this is just something I saw in a merchant's shop."

Anakin swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He felt it stirring again. Another tremor rippled through him like a pebble disturbing placid waters. The affect of her provocation gave Anakin alarm. Something was banging against the walls of his mind, begging to be set free, promising to take it all away if given a chance. An angry whisper insisted she was betraying him with another man and it demanded that she answer for it.

"Ani?" Her soft concerned voice chimed in.

Part of him couldn't accept that she'd betray him. Not Padme. She has been there from the beginning. She loved him and remained his despite his absences, despite the chance that he could have been killed at war. Padme is a good woman and he knew that she'd honor her wedding vow. He couldn't allow himself to believe it.

_She loves me. She always has. _

However, the fact is undeniable—he could not sense sincerity in her nor could he sense that she loved him. He opened his eyes.

_She was different tonight. She was cold, hard, and calculating. The woman I wake up next to is completely different from the woman I see during the day. She's changed. _

"Anakin? Are you alright?" She raised a cautious hand to his cheek.

He nodded and stepped just out of her reach. "I have a headache." Angry, frustrated and confused, he didn't want her touching him.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No. I just need to rest…that's all." Anakin turned way from her without a word and walked toward the stairs leading to the bedroom.

"I love you, Ani and I am worried about you."

He paused momentarily on the steps and narrowed his eyes. _Liar._ He sensed nothing remotely close to the woman he loved.

_Make her pay for her deception. Make her pay for her contempt. _

The shadow inside was harder to suppress this time. He realized how easy it would be to give in. However, the Jedi in him wouldn't allow it. He kept his reserve. But a halting and startling thought came to his mind…The more he suppressed his feelings, the harder it will be do it. How long would he be able to fight against the darkness that loomed beneath the façade that was Anakin Skywalker?

Padme always advocated diplomacy. Tomorrow he will confront—no—discuss the matter with her and try to get her to open up. As he ascended the steps, he prayed to the force that it would be enough.

**TBC…**

NEXT: **Nine** - _The Prelude_

_Communication is the key to a happy marriage, Anakin vs. Avaryce, Obi-Wan talks to Anakin, the Annual ball._


	10. The Prelude

**I apologize for the delay. Between work and class I have been swamped. I am struggling to keep it together. So everyone, thank you for your continued support. I really appreciate it. **

**This is only half of chapter nine. I didn't want you guys to keep waiting so I posted what I had so far. I am working on the second half and will add it later. **

**Nine** – _The Prelude _

Anakin hoped there was some way he could make sense of the confusion his life was in. He leaned against the wall and gazed beseechingly through the bedroom window at the stars above as thoughts of his conflict with the council and their seditious behavior lingered in his mind. He considered his friendship with the chancellor and how it would be affected by the traitorous assignment he was given. Regarding these issues, he could do nothing. His duty was to carry out the mandates given by the council, regardless of any reservations. As he felt a warm presence slowly approach from behind, he considered his marriage, hoping that the recourse he had chosen would be enough to restore whatever damage had been done.

He dreaded having to talk to her, dreaded finding out that his unspoken suspicions were true. Never saying more to her than was required, he watched her at times, wondering what caused her to change. Now that she was near him, he decided not to put it off any longer. He looked across his shoulder at her and slowly moved his gaze from her head to toe.

At first he could not speak, he found her breathtaking. He was immediately taken back to the moment he confessed his love for her so long ago. Padme stood before him in an elegant green gown. The shade reminded him of the meadow at Varykino. The brow raising gossamer V-neck line and shoulder straps were adorned with silver beads and sequins. Rare crystals studded her earlobes. Brown tendrils were meticulously pinned on top of her head, and fell gracefully down her back. His lips parted as he drank her in. He realized how much he missed placing delicate kisses on her bare shoulders and familiarizing himself with the scent of Nubian flowers in her hair. Remembering the reason for his depravation, his heart grew heavier.

"You look..."Anakin allowed his eyes to linger on her, "beautiful."

Padme blushed. "Thank you," She smiled. "I wasn't sure I'd find a gown that would fit me and not give away the pregnancy." Padme rested her hand on her abdomen made invisible by the pleating at the seam of the dress.

In a slow nostalgic gesture, Anakin stretched out his hand and pushed a brown lock of hair behind her shoulder. He remembered happier times when he loved twirling his finger around the thick curls. He dropped his hand to his side and asked, "Where are you off to, if you don't mind me asking?" He raised an eyebrow at the end of the question.

Padme furled her brow and smiled, "You're my husband, Anakin. Why would I mind?" Slowly the smiled faded. "I am going to the ball tonight."

Anakin nodded, suddenly remembering the occasion and turned back to the window.

"I wish you'd come," she said cautiously. She sounded as if she were trying to coax a pet from under the bed.

Anakin snorted watching the traffic in the distance, "I don't think so." He was certainly in no mood to go to a ball. He wondered how Padme could go to a ball considering their marriage was in trouble. Anakin thought perhaps she didn't care. His eyes shifted to the right to her transparent reflection in the window.

"I know." She sounded preoccupied by the thoughts floating around in her mind. "I just thought I'd try." Padme cast her eyes down to the carpeted floor. It was apparent that she was pondering her next words. She raised her eyes to him and said, "Anakin, I heard about your appointment to the council. Congratulations."

She was fishing for something, wanting to know what disturbed her husband so deeply. Her concerns held no weight with him. Her comment, regardless of its sincerity, meant nothing. She wanted him to talk and he decided to grant her that. Anakin paused before responding in a low voice. "It wasn't what I expected."

"What did you expect?"

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment and re-considered the chosen method to get through to her. Part of him believed talking was a lost cause. Another part of him believed there was a chance they could work things out and as long as there was a chance, he would try. He opened his eyes, realizing that for what it was worth, this needed to happen. "I expected…what I deserved."

"What do you mean?"

"I find myself being overlooked, disregarded as if I've lost my value." Anakin kept his gaze on the reflection of his beloved.

"They know all the things you are capable of. They knighted you because you've shown them what you can do. You have such potential, Ani. They know you are an asset. You continue to get stronger. In time, you will be fully recognized for it, Ani. Be a little more patient."

Her words left him feeling bitter sweet. He missed her encouragement and support. For the first time her words brought nothing but pain.

"All I have been is patient. What else can I do?" He cast his eyes downward. He did nothing to restrain the frustration and the despair in his voice. It was obvious that she didn't know he was talking about more than just the council. "I am losing myself, Padme."

Her brow lowered, crinkling her nose. She took a step to the side to get a better view of his face. Devotion embedded in the tone of her voice. "Anakin, what's wrong?"

Slowly shaking his head, he explained. "I am not certain of anything anymore. I am doubting myself, I am doubting my allegiances…" He sighed heavily and turned his head toward her. "I am doubting you."

Her brow raised and her mouth opened. Her eyes seemed to deepen with the wound she just received. Concern permeated her countenance. "Why?" She moved again to stand before him.

He nodded knowingly. "You already know why. What I don't know is why you are doing this to me."

She looked confused. Her eyes went wide. "What I am doing?"

Her short-term amnesia was getting under his skin and it only added to his frustration. Malicious murmuring echoed in his mind. The feeling of utter betrayal started to creep into his heart like smoke penetrating the lung, choking off any hope that his marriage could be saved. Disappointed, Anakin huffed and bit his bottom lip. It was an attempt to keep from yelling at her.

She begged. "Please, Anakin, tell me what you're talking about."

"You have made it painfully clear, that you are not happy with me. You've been distant, sneaking around behind my back doing force knows what. You've lied to me on several occasions and you know how I feel about liars." He shook his head. "I don't know who you are any more."

Padme's eyes narrowed. "Why are you saying this? You know who I am. I am your wife. The woman you love. I have never lied to you, Anakin. I admit I may have been preoccupied with work, but I have not been totally neglectful. I have been nothing less than truthful to you. How could you say such things?"

Anakin turned, fully facing her and moved from the wall. Indignant, he pointed to himself, "How could I?" He dropped his hand to his side and raised his voice. "How could you lie to me about where you were last night?"

Padme's mouth dropped. "Ani, we never discussed my whereabouts last night!"

Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He exhaled slowly and reminded himself that quarreling would solve nothing.

He opened his eyes and said calmly, "There are moments when you say you love me and I know you don't mean it. Then there are times when I know you do. Sometimes I don't recognize you. I just don't know which Padme will greet me the next time I see you. I know you are under a lot of pressure with the senate, the chancellor, me being sent away to war and now with the baby on the way. I need to know why you are doing this to us. What's happened that makes you act this way? Tell me what can I do to fix it?"

"Anakin, nothing has happened. I don't understand how could you believe that I don't love you even for a second. I have loved you from the beginning. I don't regret one moment of my life with you, Anakin. I am the same woman you fell in love with. I have always been. You mean more to me than anything. I know how you feel about lies and I'd never tell you one. I swear I haven't done the things you say. It hurts me deeply to know that you have any doubts about me after all these years...after all we've been through."

"You are the cause of my doubts." Her denials were as icy pin pricks in his heart. Each one dared him to make her tell him what she's been up to. He ignored it. "I needed you yesterday, Padme. I came to your office last night to see you. Instead, I find out that you lied about where you would be. You lied about Dorme calling you! You lied about that wooden bracelet. Do you think I wouldn't know? Can you imagine how I feel?"

"Wooden brace—Do you know how you sound right now? You are completely blind-siding me with this! I have not done any of the things you claim! You have been avoiding me all day! You haven't so much as touched me for the last few weeks. Anakin, I don't know what is going on with you, but you are still pushing me away. I am not the one that has changed. It's you! You're changing."

Anakin narrowed his eyes, his tone cool, "You're denying all of this?"

"Yes!"

"So I made this all up?! I am going crazy then?!"

"I don't know, Anakin. Maybe." She threw her hands in the air.

He pointed a gloved finger at her. "If I am, it's your doing."

He stepped around her and took several steps away. Her continued denial of the matter only irritated him more. "You've manipulated me and insulted my intelligence—"

"Manipulated you?!" Padme interjected. "Insulted your—Anakin, stop this!" Padme rubbed her temple with her thumb.

He spun around and asked, "You wouldn't lie to me, right? You've been completely honest about everything?"

"Yes!" She said emphatically.

"Then where were you last night?" He folded his arms and watched her gaze slowly drop to the floor.

She was stunned into silence. Frantic eyes searched the floor for an acceptable answer. Anakin watched her closely sensing a genuine wave of guilt and apprehension radiate from her. Silently, he begged to the force that she would answer truthfully so that everything would go back to normal. Somehow he felt the truth would put everything right. She licked her lips and began in a stutter, "I-I was…I was…"

Anakin stepped closer to her and gently lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her to meet his gaze. Brown eyes became glossy as they connected with blue eyes. He knew she could see the pain in them. There he remained at the edge of an abyss, hoping she'd keep him from falling, desperately hoping his wait would not be in vain. He asked agonizingly, "Who were you with?"

The sequins on her neckline twinkled while her chest heaved up and down. Padme appeared to be conflicted between deception and integrity. She continued to desperately search for the right words. Padme was in a corner, seeing that Anakin would accept no less than the truth. Her eyebrows arched upward as unspent tears stood in her eyes. She shook her head quickly and begged in a shaky voice, "Anakin, please—it's not what you think. "

This did not put him at ease. Her eyes were pleading for mercy, but he had none to spare. Not for her. Not after the things she's done. He folded his arms and said cooly, "Then tell your husband what you've been up to. Start with last night."

Again, Padme remained silent, wringing her hands and biting her lip. It was difficult to decipher whether it was fear of his reaction or her own disgust in what she's done that held her tongue. He realized that she would not willingly reveal anything, even it would save their marriage. Whether she knew it was at stake or not, Anakin now counted Padme amongst the many people he could not trust.

He nodded his head in comprehension and turned to leave the room.

With a small whimper, Padme quickly stepped around him and blocked his way. The gown moved lightly and appeared as if she merely floated around him. She proclaimed desperately, "I made a promise, Anakin…" She shook her head again, her voice weakening, "And I'm sorry..." Her chin trembled as the tears started to fall. "I can't tell you."

Normally her tears would soften his resolve, but Anakin persevered. He resisted the need to wipe the droplets away. He resisted the urge to hold her and confirm everything would be all right. This was her doing and she had to answer for it. Even now, it seemed she as using her tears to manipulate him. He looked at her mercilessly. "You can't tell me? Or you won't?" His voice grew in intensity. He felt the disgust with her welling up in side him. It startled him as he realized that he could harden his heart against her—the reason for it to beat. The bond between them seemed to weaken and it wounded him deeply. He yelled, "I have never kept any secrets from you…Ever!"

She huffed in distress, "Where is all this coming from?"

Anakin took a deep breath asked calmly. "Is there someone else?" His voice was low and calm.

She recoiled as if the question was accompanied with a punch.

A turbulent storm inside him started to gather its strength. The dark entity in him started to beat against the walls of his mind, pleading to be set free, promising to take the pain away. The tremors reverberated through his body and all he could hear was his heartbeat. Anakin swallowed hard as it seemed he was choking on his confusion. He felt himself teetering on the edge of the abyss. She was his last hope and she didn't even know it. "Just tell me now. I don't think I can take much more of this." His voice shook as if he were struggling with an invisible threat. "I'm begging you." His voice cracked, tears not far away.

"No! There isn't anyone else!" Padme cried out. "We have been through all that!"

"Apparently, not thoroughly enough."

"You and the baby are all that matter to me. You are my heart." She didn't bother wiping the endless flow of tears away. "Ani, I love you."

"It's funny," he remarked with a mirthless chuckle. "You said that to me yesterday and I didn't believe a word."

She furled her brow, hurt by this admission, forcing fresh tears down her cheeks. She lifted her hand and touched his cheek, "And now?"

Anakin looked deeply into her eyes. He reached into the force and felt her aura. He recognized everything as it was, as it should have been. He sensed no deception, no insincerity, and no malice. He could feel that she deeply and completely loved him as much as he loved her. He looked at her wrist and didn't see the offending wooden bracelet. Instead, she wore a crystal embedded metal bracelet he made and gave her nearly two years ago. There was no doubt, the woman standing before him was the woman he loved since he was a child. He could not reconcile her with the woman she was last night. The Padme he traded words with yesterday was completely different from the one in front of him. Everything she said tonight was the truth. It was as if she was restored.

_What is she doing to me? Is this some kind of trick? How can she be one way and then another? It's as if the right hand does not know what the left is doing. Either she's lost it or I have. _

Her aura in the force presented with no anomalies, ruling out the possibility of a mental issue. It was all too much for him to handle at that moment. This discussion did nothing but cause him more confusion and self-doubt. More questions were raised than answers. He started to question his ability to use the force. His mind was so racked with frustration and anger that he thought he might be too distracted to sense whether she is really being honest. Distressed and burdened with a heavy heart, Anakin removed her hand from his face and shook his head, "I can't keep going like this, Padme. I love you more than anything and I can't lose you." Anakin's eyes hardened again and he pointed a finger at her. With intensity in his voice, he said, "I will not lose you. Don't do this to me." It was more of a warning than a plea.

Unbidden an image of her clawing at her throat, attempting to free herself from an invisible assault, flashed before his mind's eye. The light in her brown eyes slowly faded, freezing in a plea for mercy. Her perfectly shaped lips, parted in a desperate attempt to clutch life-sustaining air. She died mouthing incomprehensible words in between gasps. Anakin's muscles became taut with the vision. Adrenaline pumped through him at a level he never felt before. In that split second, the power of the force seemed double bringing a brief wave of pleasure. In that instant, it was easier to breathe and the agony within him was gone. However, guilt soon set in reminding him of who he was and who stood before him. He was ashamed to admit that the small taste of relief it brought felt so good. It was a guilty pleasure—one he knew he'd crave. He looked away from her and blinked several times to regain control of his thoughts. The image was not his doing. It was involuntary, like a reflex. Anakin realized that it was an act of something deeper and darker lurking beneath it all. Though he was trained not to give in to it, he never fully understood why. There was a surge of enmity needing to be purged from his mind and heart. Too much was provoking the part of him he held back with years of training as a Jedi. He couldn't be near her now, not with it so close to the surface. He stepped around her and started toward the doorway.

She spun around. "Where are you going?"

"To the temple," he called out as he started down the hall to the stairs.

"Anakin, please don't leave. We need to talk about this." Padme started to follow, but stopped at the doorway. "I am worried about you…about us."

Anakin descended the steps and shot back, "Enjoy the ball."

COMING UP...

The other half of NINE-- Anakin Vs. Avaryce, rebel activity at the ball.


	11. The prelude pt 2

Here is the other half of chapter nine. Thanks for your support.

**Nine** – part 2 of 2

Releasing the bottled up negative energy through meditation or physical activity usually helped. Padme's sudden amnesia kept replaying in Anakin's mind as he walked through the hallowed halls of the temple. At this hour, the room was usually empty. He savored the solitude to come and entered the room. It was the perfect time to be alone in the sparring room with his thoughts.

Anakin stopped abruptly upon seeing a lone figure in the center of a partially lit room. The possibility of having to share the room did not bother him as much as with whom he'd have to share it. With his legs crossed, Avaryce was seated in the middle of the room directly under a beam of light, seemingly deep in meditation. His hands were relaxed placed on the knees respectively. His eyes were closed and countenance serene. His chest barely moved as he took slow deep breaths. Cursing his timing, Anakin's shoulders slumped with a sigh. A mischievous smile slowly crept across the span of Avaryce's face.

Briefly glaring at him, Anakin removed his robe as he walked toward the other side of the room. He had hoped that maybe he would be spared Avaryce's jabs and condescension. However, it wasn't long after he lightly tossed his robe on a nearby bench, that the elf's haughty voice echoed in the large room, "I always wondered whether you come to temple only for council meetings and assignments."

Anakin ignored him. He unhooked his lightsaber and placed it on the bench. He kept his back toward Avaryce, hoping there wouldn't be anymore unsolicited observations.

"It seems you spend a lot of your time elsewhere…" Avaryce opened his eyes, revealing a piercing lavender gaze and watched as Anakin removed his belt and sash "…not a usual trait for a Jedi."

"Speak for yourself." Anakin removed his leather tabard and black tunic, tossing them on to the bench. His brown tunic loosened from his body, flowing freely as he leaned down to retrieve his lightsaber.

"Perhaps…" Avaryce stood up wagging a finger at a revelation. "Perhaps whatever it is that captivates your attention, causes you be deficient in your abilities. This would probably explain why you were elected liaison and not master."

Growing annoyed, Anakin replied tersely over his shoulder, "If I'm in need of your insight, Avaryce. I think I will ask for it."

Goading him further, he folded his arms and continued, "I have noticed a change in you in the last month, Anakin. You must be under tremendous pressure…With the council robbing you of your dignity, debasing your honor with an unsavory duty. I am sure your friendship with chancellor Palpatine as well as your career will be placed in jeopardy, while your integrity and loyalty as a friend and as a Jedi knight hang in the balance."

It was obvious Avaryce was trying to provoke him, daring him to act. However, the motive was irrelevant to him. Anakin was going through a lot, more than anyone knew. Avaryce provided the perfect outlet for the negative energy he so desperately wanted to purge. He bit his lower lip as he fought against his temper. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He questioned his luck, having left one troublesome aspect of his life, just to face another. It frustrated him that he struggled to get a handle on things. A model Jedi is what Anakin strove to be. His emotional shortcomings provided proof that he may not be all that he should be. Despite his attempts to quell them, the emotions he felt was percolating, slowly rising to the surface. Although very tempted to act on them, Anakin thought it best to refrain from indulgence.

Avaryce took several steps closer. With narrowed eyes, he spoke slowly as if deciphering a complex code, "Aside from that, I sense another issue—Something that fuels a rage that even now you struggle to control…." He rubbed his chin in deep thought.

Anakin turned and met Avaryce with an ice-cold glare. The unrelenting whispers in his mind stoked the heat in his bones, suffocating his rational, like a cloud of black smoke. Anakin wanted to give in to it all for just for a moment…just to get another taste of satisfaction...just to breathe again. However, the Jedi within persevered. The two sides of Anakin continued to play the tug of war.

Avaryce smirked as if perceiving Anakin's dilemma, "My, my, my…we _are_ confused, aren't we?" He turned his back and walked away, chuckling in his throat.

Anakin stalked after him, subconsciously clutching his lightsaber in a vice like grip. The chrome cylinder seemed to beg in his grasp. "I don't really care whether you like me or not, but I get the impression you have a problem with me." Through clenched teeth, Anakin continued, "Perhaps you wish to elaborate."

"As a matter of fact, I do." Avaryce turned around and clasped his hands behind his back. "I find it immensely irritating that a child of the force, such as yourself, has no idea of his own potential. You'll never achieve a greater existence than that of an average Jedi knight. Yet you expect to be counted among the greatest and the wisest of them all? Your arrogance is the reason why you remain impotent with the force."

Anakin squared his shoulders, pausing as he realized the truth behind his words. "Is that why you crave the power I have? Meditation alone does not make up for what you are lacking. Knowledge can only take you as far as you're able to go. Perhaps, I'm not the impotent one."

Avaryce's narrowed his eyes. He knew what Anakin said was true and damned him for it. He took a step toward Anakin and stopped below a beam of light. Long white hair glowed under the illumination. His eyes seemed to ignite with electricity, growing more vivid as he brusquely spoke, "Knowledge and ability goes hand in hand. Killing Count Dooku proved nothing! Your knowledge of the force and your ability to wield it effectively has yet to be seen! How could you expect the masters to seriously consider you when you consistently fall of short of the qualifications?" He allowed a moment of silence while the two glared at one another. He continued with a complacent snort, "Of course, they made up that little title just for you. What is the point of being well endowed when you do not know what to do with it? What you crave is the respect I have."

Avaryce touched a sore nerve. Anakin balled his left hand into a tight fist, cracking a few knuckles.

Avaryce continued tauntingly, "Makes me wonder how you would fare if the Jedi were allowed to love. Would you prove to be of the highest quality? Or, would she turn tail and run into the arms of another man? Perhaps it was best that they reserved a place for you at the padawan's table. You still have much to learn, young Skywalker."

The words ignited a fire in Anakin's belly. Nostrils flared as the muscles around his mouth twitched with rage. A dull thudding reverberated on the walls of his mind. A dark entity begged to be released promising to remove Avaryce and his infuriating words. Scenarios played in his mind of Avaryce's decapitated body lying on the sparring room floor with the feeling of utter euphoria washing over him. And in the process of silencing the elf, he would see for himself exactly who he's been underestimating. With three long strides, he decreased the distance between them to within a meter. Anakin stood on the edge, balanced between Jedi reserve and self satisfaction. Avaryce it wouldn't take much to push him in the wrong direction.

Amused with Anakin's display, Avaryce quirked an eyebrow. "Something to say, Tattooine?" His countenance darkened, lips parted in a menacing smile revealing his short fangs. His eyes seemed to have grown a silhouette beneath them. "Or would you like to use a translator?" A piercing hum tore through the air as a lavender shaft extended from the hilt of his lightsaber.

Anakin hesitated for a moment. It struck him strangely just then that Avaryce didn't behave like the average Jedi Master. None has ever engaged another Jedi to settle a disagreement. But regardless of his speculation, there was a perfect opportunity presented before him, begging him to use it to release some frustration and tension. It was as good as it would ever get. Unable to resist, Anakin lowered his chin as another piercing hum announced the extension of a blue shaft. His tawny hair seemed three shades lighter as he cast himself in a beam of light, waiting for Avaryce to pounce.

Avaryce took a fighting stance, placing himself in a pocket of darkness. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He patronized. "We are just sparring like a master teaching an apprentice."

Avaryce launched himself towards Anakin. Lavender and cerulean blades swirled and swept about each other in a fantastic display of light. Anakin blocked and maneuvered around each of Avaryce's attempts. As their weapons crossed, Anakin pushed hard against his opponent, forcing him a couple steps back.

With Avaryce holding his blade over his head and Anakin holding his by his side, the two Jedi circled each other, poised to attack. Anakin moved first, spinning on his toes and swinging his blade towards Avaryce's neck. Avaryce blocked, forcing the blue bar down beneath his and punched Anakin, sending him stumbling to the side.

Anakin spun and sent a shadow strike that tossed Avaryce into a box of remotes. Tossing the metallic balls aside, Avaryce recovered quickly and engaged his enemy. Sparks and flashes of light ignited as they danced around each other.

Avaryce force pushed Anakin, hurling him to the equipment-stacked shelves. A thunderous commotion erupted on impact almost covering him. It took a couple of seconds for Anakin recover. He attempted to blink the blurriness out of his eyes and shaky the dizziness from his head. His vision and stability returned as Avaryce yanked him out of the rubble and dragged him back to the middle of the room.

"Get up, Skywalker!" Avaryce growled in his throat. "On your feet!"

Finally regaining his bearing, Anakin stood up and raised his weapon in time to block against Avaryce's downward stroke. He twirled his blade again and slammed into Avaryce's. On eye contact, Avaryce spat out, "I was right about you. You don't deserve to sit on the council. You are unfit to be a Jedi. Perhaps you'd be better off if you crawled back to that sand planet and resume your pointless life as worthless slave. Perhaps if you had remained there, your mother would not have perished."

And in that moment, Anakin loosened the reigns and gave in. He felt himself falling into the seductive arms of his emotions and allowed himself to feel his anger. His body suddenly felt stronger as if some electric current was coursing through his body. The force seemed closer to him than ever before. His senses were heightened and his body never felt so powerful. He could feel the anger and the pain intensify. His repressed hatred for everything that has gone wrong since his return, rose to the surface, like bile from his stomach. Again, he couldn't deny how good it felt. The freedom this power promised was within reach. All he had to do was claim and he'd have it all. The force surrounding them groaned and the energy suddenly shifted as wisps of darkness seemed to penetrate his aura. A guttural scream echoed from Anakin as he pushed hard against Avaryce causing him to stumble backwards. Anakin felt fire behind his eyes and renewed vigor in his bones. A menacing smirk crossed his handsome features, as each approached one another.

Avaryce was ready appearing like a beast licking his chops before devouring the prey. There was a maliciousness permeating the air. It was an unnatural sensation that seemed to corrupt and distort everything in the room, making it difficult to determine which Jedi it came from.

Anakin raised his blade over his hand and brought it down upon the elf. Avaryce dodged and swung at Anakin's feet. Anakin easily blocked his attack and began driving the duel with increased speed and fury, forcing Avaryce to be on the defensive. Again their blades connected, forcing them to stand side by side. Avaryce recoiled his fist and launched it at Anakin, who quickly dodged it and slammed his elbow and fist into Avaryce's face, causing him to nearly stumble to the ground.

Avaryce spat out the blood quickly filling his mouth. He looked up at the younger Jedi, as a smirk tugged on the corner of his mouth. "You seem to be even stronger than before…" He remarked coyly. "…like there's some renewed, and perhaps forbidden energy you've managed to tap into." He smiled revealing reddened teeth and nodded slowly, "We're going to have to watch that temper, won't we?"

Anakin blinked, realizing that he had fallen into the same snare as with Dooku. He failed himself yet again. Self doubt, shame and guilt filled his heart. He dropped his gaze and switched off his weapon. Even though it was said with malicious intent, he began to wonder about the things Avaryce said. He couldn't deny that the more he wondered, the more he hated Avaryce for possibly being right. A sense of self-loathing began to saturate every fiber of his being. Avaryce echoed every suspicion he felt toward the council's decisions. Anakin reasoned it couldn't be mere coincidence. Though Obi wan refuted the resentments, Anakin realized Avaryce made more sense that Obi wan.

_There was only one of two explanations for this…Either Obi wan does not see the council for what it is or he has become as corrupted as they are. _

The door opened just then and both Jedi turned their attention to another stepping into the room. Obi wan looked around the room noting the visible damage, finally resting his gaze on the two standing in the center. He cleared his throated, "Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt." Obi wan looked at Anakin with a expression of concern and restrained alarm.

Avaryce immediately straightened from his fighting stance and switched off his lightsaber. He bowed at the neck, "Not at all, Master Kenobi." He glanced humorously at Anakin. "I think we're done talking for now."

Anakin met him with an ice-cold glare. He wondered if perhaps Avaryce wanted to him succumb to his emotions. He seemed to enjoy seeing that he tapped into the darkside. He questioned if perhaps it was his way of pointing out that he was not worthy of being a Jedi.

Avaryce walked toward the door, collecting his belongings along the way and said over his shoulder, "Perhaps we can pick this up another time?"

Anakin spat out through clenched teeth. "Count on it."

Obi wan watched Avaryce saunter out of the room and turned to Anakin. Taking several steps toward his former padawan, he asked, "Why do I get the feeling that wasn't a typical sparring session?"

Anakin dropped his gaze and flexed his jaw muscles, "It's nothing. Just more of his usual fluff." He looked up at Obi wan, who was unconvinced of the explanation.

Obi wan folded his arms. "I have observed that ever since his appointment, there is something about him that makes me feel a bit uneasy."

"He has more to gloat about, that's all. I am dealing with it." Anakin said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know about that." Obi wan took a couple more steps towards him. "I have been worried about you lately."

Anakin quickly nodded in irritation. "I am hearing that a lot these days." He didn't hold back the sharpness in the tone of his voice. "I can handle things just fine, thanks." Anakin walked toward the bench and began putting his clothes back on.

Obi wan followed. "I just want you to know that I am here for you if you need to talk, Anakin. I want to help you." He rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Part of Anakin wanted to confide in Obi wan. He missed knowing that the Jedi master standing behind him, would never let him down. With every thing he was going through it seemed that the weight of the galaxy weighed on his shoulders and no one could help him bare it. The fact that Obi wan couldn't properly explain why the council would resort to treachery to remove a man they believe is committing the same crime. Anakin took a step forward relieving his shoulder of Obi-Wan's touch.

Obi-Wan allow his hand to linger in the air before slowly dropping it to his side. He sighed heavily and said, "I am sorry you were disappointed by the council's decisions, Anakin. I know you do not understand the reasons for the council's actions but in time you will understand. You are a strong and skilled knight. I have taught you everything I know. You have become a greater Jedi than I could have ever imagined. Qui-Gon would be as proud as I am. Be patient…you will be master soon, Anakin."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." He turned around to face Obi-Wan, "but I am certain you didn't come here just to cheer me up."

Obi wan glanced down at his feet before meeting Anakin's unrelenting gaze. "The chancellor has requested to see you." Disapproval was etched in his eyes.

"What's going on?" Anakin furled his brow, as he put on his sash and belt.

"He didn't say." He said, disillusioned and turned to walk towards the door.

Anakin followed. "That's a bit strange."

Obi-Wan stopped and turned his shoulder to him. "This is why the council feels a need to watch him."

It seemed like it was another attempt to convince him the council's suspicions were valid. Anakin found it difficult to believe Obi-Wan's point of view. He uttered a response before his mind could properly check it. "Seems like any excuse will do, huh?"

Obi wan looked across at the damage on the other side of the room and then back at Anakin. "I only want the best for you, Anakin. You must believe that. It's been me and you since you were boy."

A vertical crease appeared between Anakin's eyebrows as he listened and perceived a level of disappointment and anxiety in Obi-Wan's aura. For the first time, the stoic Jedi was even by a small measure, less than himself.

"Many things are changing now…and I sense you are changing as well. I will not lecture you on things you already know, but be mindful of your thoughts and your feelings. They will betray you if you let them." Obi wan allowed his eyes to linger on Anakin before turning and walking out the door.

Anakin stood in the middle of the room staring at the place were Obi wan stood, realizing he was speaking of what had happened during his duel with Avaryce. It seemed shame and self-loathing darkened his luster even in the eyes of a man he looked up to.

* * *

The grand hall was decorated ostentatiously. From the carpeted floors to the draperies of fine linen adorning the windows, every aspect exuded luxury and privilege. The ball promised to be one to remember, as it was not just a fundraiser for the war effort but also an opportunity for politicians, philanthropists and influential people of all kinds to promote and enhance their interests. During times of war, opportunities to increase revenue were plentiful.

Senator Terr Taneel found a quieter place away from the ball on the verandah. As she walked along the edge, she lightly brushed her fingers along the rail finally stopping at the corner. She was dressed in a black gown that had a youthful and spunky flare and wore detached black sleeves that seemed to make her arms appear longer than usual. Despite her appearance, she was not there to enjoy the festivities. Terr's purpose was the same as any other politician—networking. Of the founding members of the rebellion, she was the youngest and just as dedicated to rallying up supporters for the cause. The rebel leaders moved independently about the ballroom carefully seeking out partygoers that were interested in stopping Palpatine. Terr caught the eye of one unsuspecting senator as she walked out to the verandah.

A sonorous voice rose above the din of the ball behind her. "Still fighting the good fight, Senator Taneel?"

Terr smirked and turned around to see a rather portly man holding two glasses of champagne. He offered her one of them.

"Of course, as is my duty." She accepted his offering and said graciously, "thank you, senator Bres."

He smiled pleasantly and placed a hand in his pocket. "I hear Palpatine has not budged on the topic of the regional governors."

"No, he hasn't. However, he did agree not to create any new amendments." She took a sip.

"Then the petition only served half its purpose." He chuckled mirthlessly to himself. "I am not surprised."

"Why do you say that?"

"Senator Taneel," he began with an incredulous visage, "do I really have to say it?"

She smiled, "Indulge me."

He causally glanced over his shoulder before responding, "he has the courts and the majority of the senate in his pocket. It was a pointless attempt."

"You didn't think so when you were approached to sign the petition."

He dropped his gaze and said a lift of his brow, "my signature was the last shred of hope I had."

"Is that so?" She cocked her head to the side.

He nodded slowly and took a sip from his glass.

"Your hope has helped achieve part of the goal." She noticed his eyes shifted to her bright pink hair, that was swept up on top of her head. "And that is still an accomplishment."

"Only part, my dear…only part." "I think that of the two issues addressed by the petition, disbanding the regional governors was the utmost important."

"The two issues are of equal importance. For now Palpatine will not create any more outrageous amendments without drawing negative attention. But as long as the governors retain their position, democracy will be threatened and the voice of the people will be silenced. Palpatine wants total control of the galaxy."

He looked at her incredulously, "Don't you think that assessment is a bit premature?"

"It's an inevitable truth, senator. Unless something can be done to prevent it from fruition."

"Like what? The remnants of the senate's integrity are few and powerless against the corrupt majority. Diplomacy can no longer aid us."

"Then perhaps another option can."

"Any other option would be outside of diplomacy."

"As long as chancellor Palpatine is in power, the fate that awaits the republic will be far worse than one where we don't utilize every option." She paused before continuing, "you said yourself diplomacy can no longer aid us."

"Then what other option do you suggest?"

"What you will be willing to do to secure a brighter future for the republic?" She placed the glass on the rail and stepped closer to him and asked again with keen interest. "How far are you willing to go to ensure that democracy prevails?"

Senator Bres furled his brow and said, "Are you suggesting that we act aggressively?"

"You are putting it mildly, senator."

He studied her for moment cocking his head to the side before snorting in amusement. He said, "I understand your frustration and your concerns, but aggressive action not be prudent while the Republic is at war. It would tear the galaxy apart…worse than the conflict with the separatist union. You are young and quick minded. I think patience is the way to go on this. We have to apply tact and good measure."

"I'm afraid at this stage, things have gone far beyond that." A voice rose above the din of the ball.

Senator Bres turned around to see who it was. "Senator Amidala, I am pleased to see you tonight. I didn't think you would show."

"Thank you, Senator Bres. I didn't expect to, but I had a change of heart." She smiled politely. "It is a fundraiser after all."

"Indeed." He smiled and continued on the topic,"I think the senate would be wasting energy acting aggressively. There will not be enough support against him to make a significant impact."

"Funny," Padme said with a curious visage, "two thousand signatures seemed to be enough."

"Which was only enough to temporarily stop any new amendments."

"Regardless, it still was enough to have an impact." Terr shrugged.

"He threw us a bone to silence us. That's all." Senator Bres flicked his wrist as if he tossed something.

Padme said, "Then we perhaps we should create an organization with a single goal of removing Palpatine and securing the power of the Republic—by force if need be."

He blinked and looked back and forth between Terr and Padme. Moments passed before it registered in his mind. "Y-you mean a --- rebellion?" His eyebrows rose high above his eyes.

Padme and Terr exchanged glances before looking back at the astonished senator. Both remained silent waiting for a sign of interest. But none would come.

The corners of Padme's mouth twitched as she tried to contain her laughter. Terr smirked at Senator Bres. His narrowed his eyes, shifting them back and forth between the two women. Comprehension finally brightened his features and his belly shook as he started to laugh. He bellowed. "Oh, ladies. You almost had me. I actually thought you two were serious."

Padme and Terr chuckled unenthusiastically.

"I appreciate that. Laughter is the best medicine." He sobered, "Senators, we will find a way to stop Palpatine. We just need time, that's all." He took another sip of his glass, finishing he contents. "I am certain a way to remove him from power will reveal itself. We cannot afford to be rash."

Padme and Terr exchanged halfhearted smiles.

"Well, I am fresh out." Senator Bres gestured to his glass. "I am going to get another. Would any of you ladies like anything?"

"No thanks." Terr said.

Padme shook her head, "I am fine thank you." She watched him disappear into the crowd of people before casting a sideway glance at Terr. "I would have been nice if we had him."

"He has a lot of influence in many systems. I thought he would have been interested."

"No." Padme sighed looking back at the party, "It would have been the end of us. The minute he realized how far we are willing to go, he would have given us all up…out of fear, of course."

"I hope the others are having better luck. So far we've snagged the support of a Judge and ship builder. We'll need a lot more if we expect to have a chance." Terr took a sip of champagne.

"The night is not over yet, Terr." Padme said in a detached voice.

Terr furled her brow as she looked upon her friend. "Are you alright? I get the feeling that something is bothering you. You've been kind of distant tonight."

"It's nothing. I am exhausted. That's all." Padme dismissed her concerns.

"You should go home and get some rest." She placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I will after another hour. I want to talk to a few more people and see what I turn up."

"Typical Padme." Terr folded her arms. "Giving it all you've got."

"You have no idea." She glanced at her and said, "Excuse me, Terr. I see someone I need to speak with."

**TBC...**

-We have just reached the half way mark in the story. Nine more chapters to go--I think.

NEXT: _TEN_ – _Betrayal_

_Rebel leaders are identified. General Grievous is located. The last straw._


	12. Betrayal

**Thank you all for the continued support. There are about eight more chapters to go. All questions about Padme will be answered soon--hang on. If there are any lurkers, I'd like to hear from you too. Enjoy the chapter. I'll try to update sooner.**

**TEN** – _Betrayal_

She navigated through the crowd of revelers toward the west verandah on the opposite side of the vast ballroom. As she stepped out into the night, the view of the courtyard garden unfolded before her. Trees and plant life of all kinds existed in this space enclosing a peaceful pond in its center. She could see a few partygoers walking along the paths in the garden, sharing private moments or getting a respite from the noise of the ball. The verandah was well lit, making anything just out of the range of light difficult to see. However, to her left she felt a presence beckoning her, watching her with unseen eyes. There was a shadow, a hooded and cloaked figure standing only meters away from the verandah steps. Casting a cautious eye for any witnesses, she quickly walked toward the shadow standing just beyond the threshold of the entrance. A lock of silky white hair was visible from beneath the shadow's hood. It almost glowed despite the darkness surrounding it.

She whispered urgently, "What are you doing here?" 

"It's a ball, dear flower." Avaryce's calm voice issued from beneath his hood as he stepped closer to her, the light from the ball barely revealing any of his features. "I couldn't resist." 

Though she could barely make out his features, she could tell he was smiling. She shifted her weight and placed her hands on her waist. Quirking an eyebrow, she said wryly, "Funny, you don't strike me as the social type."

"I can be…when moved, of course." He scanned her, allowing his eyes to move quickly from her head to her toes. "I see you've neglected to wear your wooden pendant tonight."

She was annoyed with the timing he picked to speak with her. She knew he was tempting disaster. All she needed for someone to see her talking to a strange person in the shadows. The fact that she wore an ivory colored dress did not help matters either. She would be easily spotted. "I only wear it indoors to keep up appearances. It's what Anakin expects of his wife."

Avaryce clasped his hands in his sleeves. "I do enjoy our pointless bantering, but that is not why I've come."

She rolled her eyes and whispered harshly. "Then why are you here? What do you want?"

"More information," he answered simply.

"You could have chosen a better time for this." She spoke through clenched teeth, warily looking over her shoulder again.

"Possibly," he replied in a haughty tone. "But, I have my reasons for wanting this now." 

She waited before replying, expecting more of an explanation. However, Avaryce only offered her a piercing gaze that she could feel despite not seeing more than an impression of his face. He was enjoying her predicament. 

"Exactly what information do you seek in addition to the marriage certificate I have provided you?" She said.

Avaryce leaned forward slightly and corrected her. "Actually that was a service you extended to my master. Not me." He straightened. "Lord Sidious is aware of a covert dissident faction forming against the Chancellor. An organization made of, most likely, senators and perhaps various others with significant political or financial influence."

Her eyebrows furled and she cocked her head to the side. "What interest does Sidious have in these rebels? Does he wish to collaborate with them against the Chancellor?"

Avaryce paused briefly before remembering she was kept ignorant of Darth Sidious true identity. "His interests are not your concern, my dear. Rather, focus your curiosities on ways to appease him."

She straightened, absently placing a hand over her swelling abdomen. "Very well then, what does he want to know?"

"Who are the founders of the rebellion and the names of the operatives in their service, if any."

She responded without hesitation or sign of remorse. "There are no active operatives as of yet." She said casually, "but all the rebel leaders are here, sifting through the corrupt and unwilling to recruit those who share their commitment." She jerked her chin toward the clusters of people mingling and carousing on the ballroom floor. "Senators Organa, Mothma, Zar and Taneel—all prepared to do what must be done."

"Hmm…" Avaryce glanced at the entrance suspiciously "…strange that they would do that here amongst Palpatine and his supporters."

She followed his gaze toward the ball. "It was agreed that the ball would be the perfect venue. They knew that all the galaxy's elite, powerful and influential would attend. They felt it was a risk worth taking." 

"How often do they meet?"

"They meet at irregular intervals. There is no particular headquarters or anything like that. It was suggested by Organa and Taneel that the organization stay mobile to deter spies or capture."

"What are their plans?" Avaryce returned his gaze to her.

"They have exhausted every diplomatic channel and are now concentrating every effort into quickly gathering as much support as possible. Right now, they are making some progress. For now, they are Palpatine's problem." She looked at him. "My guess is if they go unchecked, they could very well pose a threat to the empire in the future." 

"I don't know about that." Avaryce allowed himself another glance into the ball.

"Once they have gathered the support they need, they will take whatever steps necessary to remove Palpatine from power."

Avaryce nodded, his eyes searching among the people on the ballroom floor. "You have done well thus far. Your part in the master's design is nearly complete. The council will know the truth very soon. All you have to do is compel the Jedi to act." He looked back at her and continued, "And now I must go. It seems you have your hands full. Skywalker has just arrived and your lover seeks you out. " He smirked maliciously. "Better hope the two of them don't bump into each other." He chuckled to himself as he turned and disappeared into the darkness of the courtyard.

She turned and looked at the revelers inside. In the sea of life that seemed to flood the room, she could see Anakin's tawny wavy hair as he made his way across the ballroom floor. He didn't even cast an eye in her direction, though she knew he could sense her presence. All his focus was directed at the chancellor standing on the left side of the room, speaking with several other dignitaries. As she watched him glance at familiar faces and flash a polite smile along his way, she surmised that he must have been summoned by the Chancellor for some important detail or task. Anakin's presence was unexpected and could have complicated things greatly as Avaryce mentioned. 

She shifted her gaze to a cluster of people closer to her, to where Palo stood and finally locked eyes with her. She couldn't help the smile that had already begun to form as he approached her. Her heart warmed at the sight of him smiling at her as the distance between them shrunk. She craved his touch and his loving kiss. It was all that mattered and made sense any more.

_Just a little longer._ She'd tell herself. She had been saying that for many months, deferring a dream that was forever at her fingertips. Everything she had done thus far was to see her dream realized—a real family. Palo could help her raise the baby and everything would be just as it should. She could almost taste it. At that moment, she started to consider moving things up a bit in her plan. Impatience was starting to get the better of her. She didn't feel nervous or anxious that Palo and Anakin were in the same place at the same time. This didn't ruffle one feather. Instead, a burning desire grew in the pit of her belly, persuading her to put all the deception to an end and show Anakin that there was no future in being a Jedi, a husband and a father. Her part of the Sith's deception was nearly over and the truth would be revealed soon enough. She figured that by the time the council followed the predictable course of the action, she and Palo would be already preparing to start their life together. And in that gleaming moment, she decided that all the months of plotting, calculating, watching and manipulating would show their worth tonight. All her time and energy invested in fulfilling her deal with the Sith would lead her to this shining moment. All she had to do was compel Anakin to act unforgivably. Brutally severe the tie and compel him to ignore reason and act on primal emotion. Once he did this, there would be no going back. To her, this was the best thing for all involved. She could have what she wanted and Anakin could fulfill his destiny uninhibited by family or pointless commitments. 

"Padme," Palo walked over and kissed her. "I have been looking everywhere for you."

"I needed some air. The ball is a bit much." She smiled sheepishly. 

"I know." He rubbed her shoulders and looked at her with deep concern. "We can leave in a few minutes, if you'd like."

She paused a moment, glancing at the ball where Anakin was following the chancellor out of the room. She dropped her gaze in guilt, realizing that if her plans were to happen tonight, she'd have to use Palo as the catalyst. She already used her unborn child, which was far worse. But she reasoned with herselfthat it was all for the greater good. Not yet." She looked up into his vibrant green eyes and smiled adoringly. "I want to stay a little longer."

* * *

Anakin maneuvered his way through the cluster of dignitaries surrounding Palpatine. Approaching from the side, he said, "You requested to see me, Chancellor?"

Palpatine turned and greeted him with a welcoming smile, "Ah! You've arrived." Palpatine handed his half-empty champagne glass to his aide, Sly Moore. He continued, "Come with me, Anakin. We should talk where it is much quieter." Palpatine excused himself and led Anakin through a door. 

Once out of the ballroom, the din seemed to die down. They walked along a beige corridor and into a parlor room. Like the ballroom, it was ostentatiously decorated. As Anakin entered the room, he looked around noting the resonant shades of blue and gold, fine silk walls and marble floors, sculpted medallions and exquisite pieces of art that hung on the walls. 

Once Palpatine closed the door, he turned and faced Anakin. "I have splendid news. Intel units stationed in the mid rim have discovered the location of General Grievous." He paused slightly and smiled. "He is hiding in the Ando system."

"Finally!" Anakin brightened. "Once we have him this war is over."

Palpatine walked over to the sitting area and sat down. "I hope the council selects you for this mission." He gestured for Anakin to sit across from him "You are the best choice."

"It's an opportunity I wouldn't want to miss." Anakin pulled his robe about him before sitting. 

"Despite the way they've treated you since your return from war, they cannot ignore that you have proven to be as reliable and as capable as any master seated on the council. You are a war hero, Anakin. If they elect to overlook that and choose another, I would start to doubt their ability to manage the order effectively." With a lift of his brow, Palpatine continued sounding disillusioned. "They have already demonstrated signs of distrust."

Anakin knew about the tension between the council and the chancellor. He knew why they were suspicious him, but he wasn't aware of Palpatine's reasons. A vertical line appeared between his brows. "What do you mean?"

Palpatine looked as if he had the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. He took a deep breath and exhaled, "I am suspicious of the council. You must sense there is something going on."

"I do." Anakin looked away and considered his words carefully. He walked a precarious line between the council and chancellor Palpatine. It was more evident now that before. "They don't trust you."

Palpatine nodded his head, as if in agreement. "The council strives to maintain their autonomy no matter what conditions surrounds them. The republic is a democracy and they have sworn allegiance to it. Yet, they shroud themselves in secrecy and insist on keeping outsiders at arms length. What chance do we have at maintaining the integrity of the republic if they choose remain separate?" Palpatine adjusts the fabric of his outer cloak. "I feel the council will soon betray me."

Anakin couldn't help the incredulous expression on his face. He shook his head slowly and said, "I don't think they would, sir."

Palpatine appeared to be convinced of his regard to the council. "Use your feelings, Anakin. Leave out all assumptions. It's not just me they don't trust" he gestured to himself and continued, "…it's also the senate. If they haven't already, they will exclude you from certain things, and perhaps even use you to do something dishonest, against the code, the constitution and your ethics. They know you are a loyal knight, Anakin, and they are counting on that."

Reminding of his initial reaction to the task the council appointed him with, he dropped his gaze to his knees. He remembered the frustration and the anger aimed at the council. Their audacity to make him council aide and then mandate that he spy on the chancellor was the focus of his discontent with the council. Palpatine words were ringing true with Anakin initial reaction. He shifted uncomfortably and met Palpatine's gaze, "I'll admit, little by little I have been losing faith in the council."

"Why is that?" Palpatine shifted in his seat and asked intrigued with Anakin's admission. "Did they assign a task less than honorable?"

Anakin could not reply. His shame in what the council requested of him and his inability to refuse them made it difficult to elaborate.

Palpatine nodded his head, taking Anakin's silence as a tacit admission. "They are using you to spy on me. Aren't they?"

Anakin wet his lips and shook his head. "I-I'm sorry." He looked at his friend seated across from him. 

Palpatine raised a hand and said, "Don't apologize. I should have seen that coming. Your presence on the council forces them to be deceptive and manipulative. I know they wish to remove me from power. And so, they have chosen to place you in a difficult position. They know we are friends, Anakin. They accepted you on the council to placate any suspicions on my part. They never wanted you on the council. I know that now. Mark my words, they will find a way remove you as well."

A weighted seemed to lessen from Anakin's shoulders. It felt good tohave someone who he could talk to.He leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees. "I have the feeling they are targeting me because of we are good friends." 

"Of course they are—but that is not the only reason. They want to keep you in a position where you can be controlled." Palpatine's gaze hardened.

Anakin straightened. "I am not sure I understand."

"You are their chosen one. You have more power, more potential than any force sensitive—and they know it." Palpatine narrowed his eyes. "There is something out of place here, Anakin. You must sense that."

Palpatine reinforced the thinking he had after the council meeting that day. His instinct told him that he was being used and made a fool of, but Obi wan denounced it. Avaryce, who had more reason to be truthful to him than any, made more sense to him back in the sparring room. Obi wan again stood in the way of that and suggested that he trust in the council. A thought entered his mind unbidden and halted all questions:

_Obi wan isn't called the negotiator for nothing. He is capable of manipulation, excelling at twisting minds and bending the truth to suit his purposes. _

Anakin found it increasingly harder to ignore these thoughts. Despite it making such sense, years of training taught him that these thoughts and feelings were not of the light. He stood up from the sofa and took several steps away from Palpatine. He looked over his shoulder and said, "I do."

Palpatine turned toward him and said, "Remember that all those who gain power, fear losing it. This is why they conduct themselves as they do." He stood up and walked over to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Anakin, They all regard you in such ways because they do not respect and because they are using you." His voice was slightly different—deeper, suggestive of more than just what they spoke of. 

Anakin dropped his gaze remembering Padme. He remembered her lies and tricks. That something that changed to make their marriage worse was the lack of respect. Padme didn't respect him. Suddenly it all made sense. Anakin was not about to let Padme go. He was not giving up the one thing that made him truly happy all these years. He wanted to fix it and claim the respect he deserved from her and the members of the council, but he could not see how he could achieve it. "I don't know what I can do to change things. They have me in a position, I can't get out of."

Palpatine turned and walked away from him. He voice carried an undertone of something imperceptibly sinister. "Then my friend, you will have to find a way to make them respect you and remind them of who you are. Let them see you for what you really are."

"And that is?" Anakin turned and looked across his shoulder at him. 

Palpatine turned and said, "A man who possesses more power than any seated in the council… A man willing and able to do what they can not."

* * *

Avaryce stood in the middle of the darkened room—Padme and Anakin's bedroom. This was a necessary step to ensure his future as the most powerful force sensitive in the galaxy. The fate that Darth Sidious outlined for her directly conflicted with his plans. Padme must live long enough to give successfully deliver her baby. That child was the key to his destiny. After the republic falls, the galaxy will plunged into chaos during the transition to an empire. Avaryce could not risk losing contact with her during that time. With the two of them out of the apartment, there couldn't have been a more perfect time to embed a tracking device. 

The security measures, which indicated Skywalker's influence, were not a problem once he got passed the protocol droid. As he stepped further into the room, he scanned the room for a place that she would keep such a bauble. In the corner of the room was her vanity. Avaryce carefully searched through everything there forit. He stopped abruptly as a thought came to him and looked over his shoulder toward Padme's bedside table. It had dawned on him that something of such great importance would be kept closer. As he approached, he noticed a small fragile case unlike any other item near it. He opened it and removed the contents. He held a braided lock of hair and the precious wooden trinket. He looked curiously at the braid before deducing it belonged to Anakin. Repulsed, he dropped the lock back in the box and replaced the box on the table. Avaryce focused his attention at the wooden charm, which hung from a metal chain. He turned it over in his hand several times, examining it and noting every tiny detail. He removed a small device his pocket and immediately went to work on the little Japor snippet.

Feeling confident and pleased with himself, Avaryce sauntered down the stairs and back onto the verandah. Cp3o appeared to be in suspended animation, elbows awkwardly sticking out and head tilted back as if half-way through a sentence. On arrival, Avaryce moved so quickly to switch him off, threepio didn't realize what happened. He re-positioned himself back beside C3po and replaced his hood before reactivating the droid. 

_All too easy_, he thought. 

The droid came back to life continuing as if time had not passed. "—your package with me if you'd like. I'll make certain she gets it." He turned to face him. "Might I ask your name, sir?"

Avaryce raised his chin and smirked, "On second thought, I think I will come back when she's home."

"Very well then, sir. Good night." The golden droid immediately turned and disappeared back into the apartment.

Avaryce climbed back into his cruiser and he pulled away. He removed another small device from his pocket and activated it. The screen illuminated with blue light and revealed a map of the vicinity. The midst of it was a flashing red dot, indicating the exact location of the Japor snippet. He smiled.

* * *

"Are you certain you can't stay for a while?" Palpatine asked walking Anakin back to the ballroom.

He shook his head slowly and said, "I'm sorry. I am just not in the mood." 

"I understand." He rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Anakin. A way will present itself. Be patient and you will see."

Anakin looked at his friend and said, "Thank you, Chancellor."

Palpatine offered a slight smile and watched Anakin make his way across the ballroom floor. 

There wasn't much he thought he could do within the realm of being a Jedi and a loving husband, that would make the council members and Padme hold more respect for him. Flashing brief smiles and nodding at familiar faces, he contemplated the chancellor's words more with each step across the expanse. He remembered his discussion with Padme. Her sincerity matched her words and for that moment, she was his wife. The scheming and the lies didn't exist. The darker part of Padme did not exist, at least in that moment. He knew in his heart that there was still a chance of saving their marriage. All was not lost. It only required an equal investment of time. Anakin reasoned the cause of Padme's behavior might be reaction to his continued absence and the war. 

_The war_

It would soon be at an end. It that was needed was the capture of General Grievous. More than just the safety and the future of the galaxy depended on it. Once the war was over, he could dedicate more time to Padme and be there for the baby. If he went along on the mission to capture General Grievous the council would realize that he is worthy of being master and they would see him as an equal. 

Passing the center of the ballroom, Anakin picked up an unusual sensation in the force. It was Padme's force signature, but somewhat stronger than ever before. It was as if she was on both sides of the vast ballroom. He took one look around and shook his head realizing that that was impossible. She could never be two places at once. He dismissed it with a snort, regarding it as a sign of stress. He looked across to his right across the sea of revelers and saw her on the west verandah—with HIM.

Instantly, Anakin's lungs filled with unbareable heat. His hands shook and nostrils flared as he watched HIM--Palo-- place his arms around her, stroke her cheek and kiss her as if they were deeply in love. Padme didn't struggle or show any signs of displeasure. It was a blatant slap in the face and it was more than Anakin could bare. Angry tremors from beneath layers of Jedi suppression thrashed against his mental barriers. Anakin felt a strange warmth in his eye sockets. His blood ran hot in his veins as he watched Palo turn from her and walk back into the ballroom. Anakin was so angry, writhing inside from the painful display. Had he turned back at Palpatine, he would have seen an old man smiling maliciously what was happening. However, Anakin remain focused on Padme's silhouette, not realizing that his distance from her grew shorter and shorter. A darker presence that resided deep within wanted desperately to let out. Anakin continued to struggle against it as he moved closer. 

_Everything she said before was a lie! She is still making a fool of me! It has to stop! It will stop!_

Snatching her by the upperarm, he forced her off the verandah. Her gasps and whimpers didn't gain his sympathy or help him regain control. Anakin released her as they reached a more secluded area and watched her brown eyes grow wide in shock.

NEXT: **ELEVEN** - _Getting the Finger_

Anakin confronts Padme, The council disregards Anakin--again, Major secret revealed


	13. Getting the Finger

**Eleven** – _Getting the Finger_

Anakin's shoulders heaved up and down while he glared at her. It seemed to him that his gaze would burn her into bits of glowing embers and ash. She didn't deserve his kindness or any gentility. Uneven breaths made it difficult to speak. He paced back and forth, taking a moment to calm down. It seemed like an eternity passed before he finally spoke. "What in the name of the force are you doing with him?"

Her eyebrows furled as if the question came by surprise. "Palo?" She shrugged her shoulders and answered, "He's just here for the ball. That's—"

"No, he is here for you!" He interjected angrily. The din of the ball ruled-out the possibility that the dispute would be heard. Nevertheless, Anakin was too upset to care.

She shook her head slowly and stretched out a hand to rest on his arm. "Anakin, he's just a friend."

He jerked his arm away. "Just a friend?! Why are you allowing him to touch you like that?"

She glanced over her shoulder wary for any that might stumble onto their dispute. She said coyly, "What are you talking about?"

Anakin paused before answering. He searched for some sign of the woman that wanted so desperately to work things out, but only found a stone wall. He could find not even a remnant of the bond they shared. It was as if it never existed. There was no endearing emotion emanating from her aura, it was as if the woman he loved disappeared and all that remained was the empty shell standing before him. There she stood before him mocking him, and stoking his fury.

He barked, "He kissed you!"

"On the cheek, Anakin." She explained nonchalantly. "You've really got to stop all—."

"No, you will stop! I am sick of you sneaking around behind my back, lying to me, insulting my intelligence. Do you think I am so blind? How do you think it makes me feel?" It seemed his heart was growing heavier with every denial. He turned his shoulder towards her and sighed, "You are killing me, Padme. Why are you doing this?" She was still playing games, toying with him—with his heart as if it were mere amusement. He raised his fingers to the bridge of his nose and squeezed.

She shook her head again and smiled halfheartedly, "Anakin, I don't know what—"

He dropped his hand. "Only hours ago, you wanted to fix our marriage. You wanted to work things out. And now, you are only making things worse." He looked at her across his shoulder and said, "What is it that you want!!"

There was a moment of silence that passed before she answered. Relenting, she took a deep breath and exhaled. "Face the facts, Anakin. You are a Jedi knight. Your commitment to the Order and the Republic remains a priority, while we are only together for brief snatches of time." The tone in her voice changed, as did the look in her eye, growing cold and unfamiliar. "What kind of a life could you possibly offer a wife and child? What part of you can be devoted to us, when the Jedi come first?"

Surprised by this line of thought, Anakin turned to face her. The fury that overtook him so suddenly, subsided. He slowly shook his head. "No, Padme. You come first. No matter—"

"You know as well as I that that Order takes precedence, it always has." She turned and took several steps away from him. "It's plain to see we are forcing a marriage that's obviously doomed."

He blinked several times, fighting against her painful observations. "That's-That's not true. Things will get better. You'll see. It's only like this because of the war."

"A war that has been raging for five years," she added.

Anakin took a step closer and tried again to convince her, "It will be over soon. We know where General Grievous is. Once he is caught, the war will be over and I can be with you."

"We've had information like that before," she turned around to face him, "and it turned out to be a wild bantha chase. Soon is not good enough for me…or this baby."

Anakin wasn't sure if he heard right. In disbelief, he furled his eyebrows. "What?" His voice had grown an edge that he didn't bother to hide.

"I stood by while you went to war—never knowing if you would ever come back. I lived a nightmare everyday you were gone. It was torture. I never felt so alone or so abandoned. But I never said anything. I didn't want to burden you with my sentiment; you had enough on your shoulders. I have been putting you first, Anakin, with little regard for myself."

Incredulous, he pointed a finger at himself. "You've put me first?!" Growing angry with her audacious explanation, he yelled, "Were you putting me first each time you lied? What about the secrets you kept from me? Are you putting me first now by spending your time here with Palo? My time at war doesn't excuse your behavior. You're the one having an affair! Putting me first?! No, Padme! You've done just the opposite! You're a selfish conniving liar. You're every bit the politician I hate."

She observed Anakin's temper resurface. His breathing increased steadily as his volume raised. Undaunted, she spoke in the same cold and unfamiliar tone, "What I am, Anakin, is a pregnant senator secretly married to a Jedi knight. Your unintentional neglect may not be an excuse for what I may have done, but the fact of the matter is, I am tired of living this life hoping that it would change." As she spoke, his gaze shifted to her far left of her, to focus on anything but her. Feigning disillusionment, she swallowed and looked down. "I realize now it's not going to change on its own—I have to change it."

Finally, his eyes focused on her, narrowing into icy blue slits. "What are you saying, Padme?"

"I think we need to spend some time apart. We have to figure out where we are," she raised her eyes to met his, "and decide whether we can find our way back."

Anakin raised his chin and said in a low irritated voice, "No."

Her brows rose high above her eyes. "No?"

"We are not splitting up."

Her shoulders slumped and she rolled her eyes. "You can't have it all, Anakin!"

"You have changed, Padme, for the worse. Something has happened to you since I went away last time. I don't know what it is. But, our marriage can be saved." Anakin exhaled a long breath and said, "Tell him you don't want to see him anymore or—"

"Or what?" Her arms grew taught as she spat out every word that followed. "I am ready for whatever you think you can do about it. You are the one who's changed…not me. I deserve more than what you are able to give! I deserve better…you know this! I have been nothing but good to you!"

He moved closer to her. "You have been making a fool of me! Lying to me! Pushing me away! Treating me like I am something you stepped in!"

"I can't push away what isn't there. You weren't there for me when I needed you. You never will be."

Anakin jerked a chin toward the ballroom. "And he will?!"

Padme looked away defiantly.

Anakin ran a hand through his thick tawny locks. "If this is how you've felt why didn't you tell me before? I would have given it all up for you. That night on the meadow, I told you I would give everything up and be with you."

"And be the object of your resentment?!" She huffed and folded her arms. "That's all I need."

"You know I would never do that to you!" He looked down and shook his head. He could no longer deny that he was losing pieces of himself and there was nothing he could say or do could stop it. His heart was growing colder and harder. Suddenly the world around him felt colder and emptier than before. His friendship with Obi wan was strained. There was no one on the council he could trust enough to talk to. Padme, his last refuge and great hope, was now a fading beckon of light, diminishing into the growing darkness. He felt lost in the turbulent sea of the force. "You don't know what you are doing to me."

He glanced at the ballroom entrance and back at her. "You want to separate to make it easier to be with him."

"At least I wouldn't be alone or feel abandoned…At least your child will not have to go through what you've put me through."

Her comment cut deep, shaking him to his core. Tears poked the back of his eyes, but he refused to give in to them. He wanted to hurt her as much as she was hurting him. He wanted her to suffer just as he was. Anakin took another step closer and said as calmly he could. "You would throw away five years of love for a simple childhood crush? Be careful, Padme. Your intense desire to offer yourself to him is showing. You worry about what I would put our child through? Worry about what affects your adultery will have. It appears you don't require much to lose your virtue as a wife."

Her hand instantly flew toward his cheek, but it was stopped inches from contact. Anakin could not accept that she was no longer the woman he loved so passionately. It was too painful to accept it, would probably drive him insane. He looked at her wrist and saw the offending wooden bracelet from the night before on her wrist. The metal bracelet she wore earlier was gone—replaced by a worthless trinket from her lover. Palpatine's words sauntered in his thoughts…_Anakin, they all regard you in such ways because they do not respect you--because they are using you…make them respect you and remind them of who you are. Let them see you for what you really are._

Brusque words from his darker self entered his mind, demanding that she answer for her treatment. _Treacherous harlot! She will pay for what's she done! She will beg me to forgive her. I can show them who I really am what I am capable of. _

Anakin's grip on her wrist tightened as he raised his icy blue gaze toward her. Something was happening deep in the darkness that had slowly begun the envelope him. An insatiable urge to quench the thirst for vengeance, a profound desire to scratch the forbidden itch that plagued him for as long as he had been suffering, seemed to take a stronger hold him. He wanted to so much to close his eyes and let it wash over him and take control. He wanted to let go and allow it make the pain stop. But the Jedi within prevailed against hopeless odds, struggling to hold on just a bit longer.

She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he was hurting her. She bit her lower lip to keep from whimpering. She followed the direction of his eyes and they shifted back to her and perceived the question in his mind. She narrowed her eyes and answered coldly, "I've had a change of heart."

Anakin released her hand with a slight shove, forcing her to take a step back. His fierce gaze remained fixed on her as the muscles around his mouth twitched and nostrils flared with restrained fury. Images of her scratching and clutching her throat suddenly manifested in the darkness of his mind. He could see her perfectly shaped lips struggle to form silent words as the light faded from her eyes. He could feel her signature in the force snap like a thread as a mixture of relief and guilt washed over him. It was strange this time around. This time the vision didn't repulse him as much as it did before. It was proof that his heart was hardening and that he already lost a part of himself.

"What's the matter, Anakin?" She taunted him. "Afraid this trinket may mean more than the one you gave me?"

He flushed, lips tightened. He closed his eyes and briefly turned his face away before looking back at her. Measuring his words carefully, filling each one with restrained venom, he pointed a gloved finger at her and said, "This is not over. There will be no separation. End your affair tonight or I will." He turned his back and quickly exited through the courtyard.

She glanced at her wrist and noticed it was starting to bruise. She rubbed her wrist and watched his silhouette disappear into the distance. The hint of satisfaction slowly appeared on her face. The game was set. Anakin was standing at the very edge darkness. It would take less than a nudge to send him over. The last truth left to be revealed would be more than enough. If everything followed through as she predicted, Obi wan would unwittingly do the honors, severing their friendship and destroying what remained of Anakin's marriage. And in two days, she would be far away from it all, starting her life with Palo.

* * *

Anakin could barely focus on the discussions taking place in the council chambers. As soon as he delivered the news of General Grievous's location, speculations and calculations went back and forth from member to member. He remained silent for most the meeting, casting his gaze often over the heads of masters Kloon and Fisto toward the early morning skyline of Coruscant. Traffic was moving pretty slow, as the sun's bright orange yellow beams glinted off the buildings. Padme would be stirring out of her slumber and snuggling closer to him had things been the way they should have. It used to feel good to think of her first thing in the morning, now it brought nothing but pain. The mission was his chance to prove himself to Padme and the council members. It would also serve as way to put distance between himself and her. He cast his gaze to the floor wanting to push her from this mind and concentrate…

"I don't understand how the chancellor came to discover the whereabouts of Grievous." Mace's voice broke his train of thought and snapped him back to the matter at hand. "We have no reports of such findings."

The diminutive Jedi Master Yoda still coordinated defensive measures on Reisa 4 and responded via hologram. "Unlikely it is seems, that know this he would and we would not."

Obi wan rubbed his beard in thought and turned toward his right. "Anakin, did he tell you how this was discovered?"

He leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs, weaving his fingers together as he spoke. "An encoded message was sent in a diplomatic packet from the viceroy of Ando indicating Grievous's presence."

"This could end up another dead end." Master Kloon remarked.

"We can't afford assumptions." Obi wan replied.

Yoda tapped his gimmer stick. "Move quickly, we should. End this war will, upon his capture."

"Master Yoda is right. There is no telling when another opportunity will present itself." Anakin looked around the room.

Obi wan said, "Once Grevious is captured, Palpatine will have to release the emergency powers back to the Senate and he will have to step down."

"And if he doesn't?" Mace asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ki Adi answered, "It would be up to the Jedi remove him and see to a peaceful transition of power back to the senate."

"Dangerous this will be. Great care we must take." Yoda said gravely.

All members exchanged glances and nodded.

Mace remarked, "We are all in agreement."

There was a brief moment of silence before Obi wan spoke, "Our resources are being stretched thin. At the moment, we can only afford to send one Jedi with a regiment of clones."

Anakin raised his chin and looked around at each master before resting them on Mace, "I would like to be considered for this mission."

"You are needed here. Besides, I think someone with more experience is required for this mission—a master." Mace leaned back in his chair and rested both arms along the armrest.

Anakin lips tightened in to a thin line and his eyes hardened with resentment. Again, he was being stepped over as if he were some minor detail. He dropped his gaze to the floor.

"I will go." A haughty voice answered. Anakin met Avaryce with an ice-cold glare.

Anakin some how found the strength to be cordial, "No offense, Master Lindo, but you do not have any experience with General Grievous's fighting style."

"True, but I do have natural ability beyond that of the force, and I have mastered Count Dooku's fighting style. I believe he trained General Grievous in the form as well." Avaryce trounced Anakin's attempt to cast a shadow of doubt.

Anakin could only offer a tight smile and looked away.

"Avaryce, I choose." Yoda said immediately.

"I agree. He is an excellent choice." Ki-Adi spoke through his hologram based in the Gausi system.

Mace looked around the room. "It is settled then. This session is adjourned."

While the masters prepared to leave, Anakin was already walking through the doors. The opportunity that was to be his last hope was now gone, snatched up by chance and a supercilious Jedi Master. His jaw muscles tensed as he recalled his glimpse of Avaryce's smirk as he walked out of the door.

* * *

Avaryce waited until nearly all the council members left room. He slowly approached a small group of three masters conversing with each other. "Master Windu," Avaryce stood behind the Korun Jedi master with his hands clasped humbly in his sleeves. Mace turned toward him and Avaryce continued humbly, "I wonder if I might have a moment with you… in private."

"Of course, Avaryce." Mace nodded his head and excused himself from the other masters. Avaryce led Mace into the corner of an empty corridor.

He said, "There is a matter that I am forced to bring to your attention. It's rather unsettling. I-I could hardly believe it when I saw it."

Mace furled his brow, concern evident in his features. "What is it?"

Avaryce glanced away briefly and sighed. "I didn't want to bring this up in session before speaking with you or master Yoda first. It deeply troubles me, Master." Avaryce retrieved the datapad from his pocket and handed to Mace. "I received this document only hours ago. It proves undeniably that young Skywalker has broken one of our most sacred codes."

Avaryce watched with a glint of pleasure as Mace's eyes shifted back and forth through the information on the datapad. His eyes suddenly stopped as if stuck on one particular line and his eyebrows unfurled. Without looking up he disputed the document's claims, "This is impossible. It must be an elaborate lie." He looked at Avaryce and continued, "Perhaps someone knows that Anakin is watching the chancellor, and is trying to cause friction between him and the council."

Avaryce shook his head despairingly. "I don't see how it that's the case when it has been certified by a Nubian officiant."

Mace looked down at the datapad. "How did you get this?" He looked back up at Avaryce as he shook it in his hand.

"It was sent to me anonymously, Master. The post droid delivered it." Avaryce shrugged helplessly. "I didn't know what else to do."

If it was one thing Lord Sidious and Count Dooku instructed him on, it was how to mask the nature of his force signature. Mace Windu was known for his ability in detecting lie from truth and good from evil. Avaryce was especially careful around Windu and made certain his metal shields were sealed seamlessly.

Mace studied Avaryce for a long time before responding. It was as if he were searching for something for a tiny indication amongst a collage of numerous details. "We'll have to investigate this matter immediately. Contact Senator Amidala. We need her to confirm the validity of this document. For now, keep this to yourself until we get to the bottom of this."

"Yes, Master." Avaryce said, bowing at the neck. He raised his head and watched Mace shrink into the length of the corridor. The game was set. All pieces were in place and all that was left to occur was the fall of the knight.

**NEXT**: TWELVE- _The pull of the Undertow_

_Avaryce secures an accomplice, Palpatine reveals himself to Anakin_


	14. The pull of the undertow

**READERS: **I apologize for the long delay. I have been soooooo busy with school and work and life in general. I haven't had a chance to catch my breath. Plus I had a hard time letting go of this chapter. Good news though, we are almost finished and chapter 13 is practically done. It will be added in a few days. Please enjoy and thank you for all the comments and support.

* * *

**Twelve** – _The pull of the undertow_

It took more effort to hide the shock and the disappointment he felt as he watched her exit the council room chambers. Obi wan absently stroked his beard confused that only weeks ago, Padme admitted she loved another man and carried his child. Now she seemingly contradicted that by verifying a secret union with his best friend that existed before the start of clone wars. He knew profound feelings existed between Padme and Anakin, but he never expected either to give in to them, especially Anakin. It was a bond she and Anakin didn't trust him enough to divulge. However, now was not the time to realize any hurt this caused. An ominous chill passed through him at that moment--a feeling that something terrible was going to happen. It reminded him of the eery silence that preceded the death of his own master. There was something about Padme's responses that didn't sit right with Obi Wan. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing...an important piece to her story. Her statements were worded carefully, truthful but with an air of ambiguity. Her impassive expression betrayed nothing and was crafted as well as her statements. She offered no more than the council required. Never too general or too specific, she satisfied the interrogation without hesitation or surprise. It was as if she knew what to expect. As he listened to her statements, Obi Wan sensed the same minute disturbances in Padme's force signature as before—nearly imperceptible to those close to her, otherwise flawless to those who weren't. Last time he brushed it off as an effect of her pregnancy. This time it was something entirely different. Considering the gravity of the situation, the slight imperfections in her light concerned Obi wan more. He noted strange bruises on her wrist. As he questioned the cause, a sinking feeling made him wonder if perhaps Anakin was somehow involved. He had hoped this was not the result of Anakin finally knowing a painful truth. Obi wan hoped that Anakin wouldn't or didn't let his anger get the best of him. However, it would explain why he had been so agitated and withdrawn lately.

_Perhaps Padme told him about Palo._

He thought that perhaps there was a way Anakin could come through this with his future as a Jedi still intact. Obi Wan furled his brow as a fresh worry plagued his thoughts.

_Was she really carrying Palo's child or Anakin's?_

It wasn't clear whether the other council members sensed her pregnancy. Still, Obi wan did not want Anakin's career sacrificed for a child that may not be his or for a hopeless marriage that can be undone.

"There was no lie in her statements. She is indeed Anakin's wife." A heavy silence followed Mace's words. The air was laden with a mixture of shock and disappointment.

Yoda slowly passed a hand over sparse white hair. His eyes cast downward. "Grave is this development."

"We have no choice but to expel him from the Order." Ki Adi's holographic image spoke slowly.

Obi wan looked at each council member in hopes of a sign of mercy from the guarded visages. He finally lowered his gaze to his hand resting on the arm of his chair. Obi wan knew how much it meant to Anakin to be a Jedi. It gave him purpose and hope. It helped him focus and control his enormous abilities to serve the greater good. Obi wan recalled the selfless feats he made to save lives and fulfill his duty as Jedi knight. More than anything Anakin wanted to live up to the standards the masters before him had set. Often times, he struggled reconciling his personal goals with the emotions in his heart in the pursuit of perfecting himself. Anakin was conflicted the moment he returned from his first mission alone. Now Obi wan knew why. he had to find way to persuade the other masters to give Anakin time to clear up the matter. He hoped that perhaps Anakin would see reason and let Padme be with Palo, and save his place in the Order. However, if Anakin were indeed the father, there would be no going back.

"Something to add, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan met Yoda's emerald gaze. The large knowing emerald eyes conveyed a mixture of sympathy and understanding. Yoda understood the pain of losing a close friend and former padawan. Obi wan finally spoke, "I feel we should delay our decision in this, until Anakin has had a chance to be heard."

"I doubt if his statements will contradict the senator's. Either way he must answer for his decision," Ki Adi turned toward him, his holographic image flickered as he spoke.

"This is the first time something like this has happened in the history of the Jedi Order. The code calls for his expulsion. As an expelled knight, he would not receive the honors the lost twenty have received. Anakin has come too far and demonstrated great ability. He shouldn't be dispatched like this." Obi wan said looking at both Yoda and Ki.

"I must say, as radical as his actions are, I am not certain that now is the right time for this, Masters." Shaak Ti spoke softly as she addressed the masters. "He is a knight with exceptional skill. Our numbers have drastically dwindled during the course of this war. I feel we will need him before it is over."

"The war is practically over now. Master Lindo is on his way to capture Grievous." Plo Koon raised his head toward Shaak.

"And until he is neutralized, the war resumes without change."

Mace reasoned, "No one here wants to Anakin expelled. Yes, he is a powerful Jedi with great potential. But the code is the code and we must abide by it."

"Masters, is he not the chosen one?" Shaak Ti asked, "Is he not the one who will bring balance to the force? Should we just sever all ties? He has yet to fulfill the destiny the prophesy has laid before him."

"That is a prophesy that misread could have been." Yoda said cryptically. "A serious violation he has committed against the code. Be ignored this cannot. Impossible it will be for Skywalker to remain a Jedi. I understand your disappointment, but chose young Skywalker did to break the code. Knew well he did the consequences of his actions." Yoda said tapping his gimmer stick on the floor.

"I am aware of the severity of Anakin's actions, Master. I understand that it cannot stand in the Order, but I believe that he should be given an opportunity to rectify this." Obi wan realized that his persistence may be construed as Master-Padawan attachment, but he didn't care. He had to give Anakin an opportunity to save himself. "He shouldn't be dishonorably expelled."

"Rectify? Obi wan, Anakin is bound to the Senator by marriage. He cannot abandon her." Ki Adi shook his head.

"Is that commitment any different from the commitment he had to the order?"

"What else can we do? His actions have left the council no other option but expulsion. Our hands are tied."

"Why should we show preferential treatment for Anakin? He has committed a violation. It should treated as such." Saesee Tiin, the Iktotchi Jedi master questioned his fellow council members.

"Yes, although very few, we have had violations before, but none have been like this. Anakin should not get special treatment, however the type of violation should. This situation requires a different course of action because it may not have to result in his expulsion. I agree with Obi wan. This matter can go either way. Anakin should be allowed to choose." Shaak Ti leaned before and folded her hands neatly on her lap, content with her decision.

Obi wan observed that the majority was not swayed by anything that was said. He sighed deeply and asked, "Isn't it natural to err? No one is perfect. No one is infallible. This is especially true within the Jedi Order. We all have opportunities to admit our mistakes and our faults. We all are given chances to rectify or atone for most of them. Anakin is one of our own. We should show him compassion and allow him to decide whether his mistake was getting married or remaining a Jedi."

"I doubt this will do any good. He has an attachment to the Senator." Mace glanced around the room. "He will not let her go. My feelings tell me that he will prefer to leave the order."

"Then we should allow his next action to determine our judgment. He can remain married and surrender his lightsaber or renounce his marriage and remain a Jedi." Obi wan concluded.

"Yes." Yoda stroked his chin as he nodded. "Until a decision he makes, suspended he will be. But quickly he must decide or decide for him the council will." Yoda ears twitched slightly.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Someone who will potentially become more powerful than us all could be exposed to corruption through love. His love for the senator may have developed an attachment. We all know that is a path to the darkside." Kit Fisto said as he tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"Skywalker will make the right decision. Jedi or not, he has been trained to know the line between the light and the dark." Mace said glancing at Kit.

"A choice between the order and his wife?" Kit shook his tentacled head. "This will not go well."

"It is a choice he must make. He cannot have both. On this I am sure we all agree." Yoda said.

Mace raised his eyebrows, expectantly. "Are we all in agreement on this?

The ayes returned largely in unison with few stragglers. Obi wan agreed and prayed to the force that Anakin would be levelheaded enough to see reason. He hoped that by this time, Padme had told him everything and Anakin's decision would that much easier to make.

The hum of the ship engines filled Avaryce's ears he walked down the ramp toward the shuttle bay of the Republic assault cruiser. His cloak billowed behind his footsteps as he pulled on his leather gloves. His lightsaber glinted in the light as it swung back and fourth on his belt. The area was moderately filled with shuttles of various sizes, containers and a small Jedi Starfighter. An astromech droid was already inserted in the slot and preparing the ship for takeoff. There was a small cluster of clone troopers standing before the shuttle bay console. Just above the console was a holographic image of the planet Ando, where General Grievous was reported to be located.

The cluster of troopers opened up as Avaryce walked through and he asked, "Commander Neyo, what is the report from intelligence?"

Commander Neyo, with his helmet tucked under his arm, looked over shoulder at Avaryce and pointed to a spot on the hologram, "Most of the cities are concentrated here. Intelligence reports Grievous could be hiding here in this particular city. It's the most cavernous and is a perfect location for him to hide."

Avaryce gazed at the point indicated and considered the best approach. After a few seconds past, he nodded his head as if an answer was suddenly revealed. "Very well. I will go down and investigate." Avaryce started walking toward his starfighter and continued, "When I find him, G3-K2 will give you my signal to engage. When you arrive, make sure nothing gets on or off the planet."

Neyo obediently responded, "Yes, sir."

Avaryce offered a brief nod before climbing into the cockpit. As the cockpit dome closed, Avaryce allowed a smile to tug at the corner of his mouth. He found a way to take advantage of both the Jedi and the Sith. The council ordered that Grievous be neutralized and Lord Sidious obviously wanted him out of the way. Avaryce was certain he would deliver. However, he would see that the result benefited his own cause.

* * *

Palpatine looked up from his desk and sighed dejectedly, "It disappoints me so that the Jedi continue to disregard you. I didn't expect them to overlook you for this mission."

"Neither did I." Anakin paced slowly before the desk and shook his head."My trust in them has shaken, as is their trust in me. I feel there are things going on that they wish to exclude me from." He could not deny the mounting frustration and hurt was reaching a critical mass. It just stoked the rage he struggled to control.

"Such is the case when it comes to power." He leaned back in his chair. "Once its achieved, they will do what they must to make certain they keep it. You must not allow them to continue this treatment of you. Since patience and diplomacy have failed, the only recourse you have left is action."

"Action?" Anakin stopped mid stride and looked across his shoulder the older man.

"They have forgotten who you are, Anakin." Palpatine stood from his chair. "They take you for granted, treating you as if you were possession rather than person. You are under the boot of the Jedi council. Its time you free yourself of subjugation."

Anakin watched him approach from around his desk, "How could I do that?"

"The Jedi are drunk with power. As they continue their attempt to seize control, they thirst for more power."

Anakin quirked an eyebrow at the last statement.

Palpatine continued, "Isn't it not true that power also produces fear? Fear of losing control? Fear of losing power?"

"It is. But the Jedi use their power for the benefit of others. They use it for good."

"Good is a point of view. The Jedi have corrupted themselves. If they lose you, Anakin, they lose access to a power greater than any in history. They will do what they must to preserve their control."

"I find that hard to believe." Anakin shifted turned and walked toward the window and gazed out at the skyline.

"Do you?" Palpatine asked with raised eyebrows, "Think back through your career, Anakin. I know there has been at least one shining moment when you felt the Jedi held you back from using your power for something you thought was important."

As memories passed through his mind, he began to speak, "The only thought that comes to mind is…" and suddenly the moment was revealed.

"Your mother." Palpatine finished.

Anakin turned to face him and nodded. "Yes."

"The Jedi kept you away from her. Prevented you from seeing or saving her. Why do you think that is?" Palpatine asked rhetorically and continued, "The Jedi require their new initiates be so young that they can barely recall their parents or loved ones. You've had a rare opportunity in knowing and loving your mother. Once you began your training naturally they learned your power-- your destiny and they had to control it. They wish you to sever all ties and commit fully to the order. Forsaking the past and all others." He pointed a finger. "But you could not. Your mother could have been saved if you had been allowed to go to her. If she survived, the Jedi would have to share your allegiance with her."

Anakin lips pulled into a thin line. He dropped his gaze to the carpeted floor and turned his shoulder to Palpatine. His palms grew warm as his anger grew closer to the surface. Suddenly it all made sense. This was the reason Obi wan always encouraged him to ignore his nightmarish visions of his suffering mother. It was the reason why the council forbade marriage or siring children. It angered him that he did not realize this before.

"Do you see it now, Anakin?"Palpatine stepped closer. "They have and will do whatever necessary to keep control of you. But you must break free of their lies and their manipulations. They have created a fog around you. I can show you a path to a greater existence, Anakin. A path to greater power."

Bewilderment placed a vertical crease on his brow. He turned again toward him and asked, "Greater power? What are you talking about?"

"I can teach you how to broaden your range of power. Learn the different aspects of the force. Not just the narrow view the Jedi restrict you to."

He blinked. "How do you know the ways of the force?"

"My mentor taught me everything about great mystery including the darkside." Palpatine watched as Anakin straightened simultaneously as his brows lifted in surprise. "Through me you can gain the ability to make those who dare regard you with contempt respect you. You are a child of the force, tamed by the corrupted Jedi bureaucracy and a treacherous woman unworthy to be your wife."

Everything around him seemed to be spiraling out of control. Everyone he once held close was not who he thought they were. Part of Anakin craved the power that Palpatine promised to teach. Another part wanted to put as much distance as possible between them. Another part wanted to destroy him and have one less liar in his life. And almost involuntarily, his lightsaber ignited.

Palpatine closed his eyes and reveled in the wisps of black smoke permeating the younger man's aura. "I can sense your anger, Anakin. It makes you stronger. Release it and let them see you as you truly really are. Embrace the darkside and you'll have the power and the respect you truly deserve."

"You're the Sith we have looking for." Piercing blue eyes seemed to glow in the shadow of his lowered brow.

"I am."

"I should kill you where you stand." Anakin's words trembled as they escaped his lips, relaying the hurt and the anger festering from within.

"I know. I have kept that terrible secret from you. But I am the only who has not used you or willfully caused you pain. I have been forthright and honest with you about everything else. You understand my reasons for hiding my true identity. The Jedi are hostile toward my kind without a thought that a Sith could also want peace. I have been your friend and have proven that the Jedi's perception of the Sith is not true. Your anger amplifies your strength and focuses your power. Use it Anakin. It's the only way to free yourself and keep what is rightfully yours. Through me you can achieve a power greater that of an ordinary Jedi--a power that is your birthright." The old man straightened and sighed. "What do you plan do, now that you know my secret?"

Two opposing forces continued to do battle within the young knight. The urge to destory the Sith before him was overwhelming. To do so in the heat of anger would be touch the darkside.

You've tasted the power the darkside brings. You know how more powerful you would be. Kill him. The galaxy be better off with out him.

However, there still remained a part of him that knew better. He knew all too well that a Jedi never struck down an unarmed opponent. If he had done so, he'd become something entirely different than the man he wanted to be.

His hand trembled slightly as he slowly lowered the lightsaber. It was an outward sign of the inward struggle between the light and the dark. Anakin took a deep breath shaky breath and switched off his weapon. "I am going to report you to the council. They will decide your fate."

Palpatine slowly turned and said sadly, "Do what you feel you must. But do not continue to be the Jedi's pawn."

* * *

Avaryce remained in the shadows observing General Grievous as he addressed the small contingent of droids. A smirk tugged at one corner of his mouth as he stroked his chin.

_Yes. Grievous will do quite nicely. _

As the General finished his orders with a resounding cough, Avaryce removed his robe and emerged from the shadows. "You really should do something about that cough."

Startled, Grievous turned and sneered at the intruder, "Kill him."

Immediately, four guard droids approached, two from the rear and two in the front, twirling and jabbing their electrified sticks. Avaryce smiled, revealing his fangs and glanced slightly over his shoulder.

The droids circled him with their weapons aimed. In one fluid movement, Avaryce ignited his lightsaber and cut down the first droid with just a flick of his wrist. The droids advanced. Avaryce dodged and maneuvered around each attempt and countered by slicing another in half. He pointed at a large container near by and directed at the last droid, destroying him and ending the fight.

Avaryce straightened from his stance and looked from the ruin of droid parts scattered around him. Again, he flashed a smiled toward the General and said, "Surely you didn't think that would be enough to stop me."

Grievous took several steps toward him. "Then I will deal with you myself...Jedi scum." He removed several lightsabers from his cloak.

Avaryce answered with a brief chuckle, "I assure you, Grievous. I am no Jedi." He added, "If I were going to kill you, you'd be spare parts by now."

Grievous took another step forward. "What do you want?"

The elf shrugged his shoulders innocently and said, "I am merely here to offer you a way out."

The alcove resonated with the cyborg's laughter, "You fool! I am not the one in need of rescuing."

"But you are, general. Not far from this planet is a battalion of republic clones with strict orders to destroy you and your droids."

"Then why shouldn't I kill you now?"

"Because we share the same master…Darth Sidious."

Grievous straightened, "A Jedi turncoat?" Yellow eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"I am called Avaryce Lindo. Those fools on the Jedi council have yet to realize that I am not one of them. Their ability to use the force has diminished and they are no longer able to see what is in front of them."

"What does any of this have to do with me?"

Avaryce casually checked his fingernails as he spoke. "You have been betrayed by our master. Through his pawn, he has disclosed your location to the Jedi which is why they have sent me here."

He shook his head. "You lie."

"You know as well as I that Lord Sidious has no need of the useless. Once you have served your purpose, he will wipe you out…the same as he did Count Dooku. Betrayal is the way of life for the Sith. And now that Dooku is gone, you are next."

Avaryce watched Grievous carefully noting that the cyborg wasn't completely convinced. Avaryce hooked his weapon on his belt and clasped his hands behind his back. "What if I told you that Chancellor Palpatine and Darth Sidious were one and the same?"

Grievous blinked. Avaryce smirked and continued, "He is pulling the strings from both ends of the war. In a well conceived and thus far, well-executed plot of manipulation, Sidious will have gained rule of the galaxy, removed the vestiges of the Republic, rid himself of the Jedi and gained a new apprentice—one much younger and more powerful than Dooku. The separatist leaders will be quickly dispatched as well as all remnants of the opposition. He will assume his role as life long emperor answerable to none and you, my friend, will be a distant memory. But I still have use for your talents." He paused and said with a smile. "One man's trash...as it were."

Avaryce knew he had him. He watched Grievous's eyes dart around the room and noted that briefly trembled with anger. A series of coughs erupted from him before he asked, "What do you want with me?"

"Join me, Grievous." Avaryce said stepping closer. He looked on him with hardened eyes and said, "Sidious's rule will be brief. With your help, I will overthrow him and take the throne. You will be my right hand."

"How do you propose that will happen? Sidious and his new apprentice will be powerful adversaries, it will be nearly impossible."

"Sith tradition dictates that one will kill the other. Leave that detail to me. As for the one that remains...If my guess is right, the apprentice will destroy the master and by then I will have harnessed enough midichlorians to more than double my power. It can not fail."

"This is a one time offer. Are you with me on this, Grievous?"

Grievous paused and answered, "Yes."

"Good. Right now, I suggest you leave and find refuge somewhere remote. In the meantime, you will quietly raise a new army—one that is superior to the clones and faster to create." Avaryce quirked an eyebrow."I suggest you leave once your droids have engaged the clones."

He replaced the weapons in cloak. "How will I contact you?"

"You don't. I will contact you—in one year." Avaryce lightly tossed him a comlink. "You have much to do, General and little time. I suggest you make use of it."

**NEXT:** _THIRTEEN- The trouble with Anakin_

_Council reacts, Avaryce sets her up, Friends no more_


	15. The Trouble with Anakin

**READERS: **Please enjoy and thank you for all the comments and support. 6 chapters to go.

* * *

**Thirteen** – The trouble with Anakin

As he stood in the center of the council chambers, surrounded by Jedi masters that all looked on him with disappointment and disapproval, that something was terribly wrong. Mace rested his hand on the armrest of his chair and held a datapad in the other. Anakin could feel the air was thick with condemnation and that it was aimed toward him. It came as a surprise to him when he first entered the room. What bothered him the most was that even his brother, Obi-wan, would not look at him. Storm colored eyes remained focused on the floor as if searching for some missed detail. He went through the checklist of things he was expected to do and each was carried out. Fulfilled their request to their spy and yet they are against me. Through their link in the force, Anakin asked Obi-Wan, 'what is going on?'

But there was no answer. Obi-Wan barely acknowledged his inquiry. Anakin looked at the datapad that Mace intermittently shifted his eyes toward. He realized that whatever the problem is, it has to do with that datapad. Still, Anakin had no idea what it could be. Whatever it was, he figured, would pale next to the report he had to make.

The silence was deafening until finally Yoda spoke with a melancholy laden voice, "It has been brought to our attention a serious violation you have committed…against the code." Though he was present via hologram, Yoda's disappointment was felt.

Mace raised his head to Anakin and weighed the datapad in his hand, "We have a document from Naboo that records your marriage to Senator Amidala."

He paused to gauge Anakin's reaction, "Do you deny the validity of this implication?"

So this is what this is about. How did they find out about this? Questions flittered about his mind as he managed to hide his surprise. He considered denying it, but in a room full of masters, lying was not an option. Suddenly his report about Palpatine faded into the recesses of his mind. He is more interested in how the council would react now that they know his secret. Much of what chancellor Palpatine said about the council mirrored his own thoughts. Anakin was interested in seeing whether their conclusions were right. He had to know. He knew this moment would put all questions and suspicions aside. Though part of him wanted to remain a Jedi, the other part wanted to remain with Padme. Expulsion was an inevitability that he once thought that he would not be able to avoid for long. Now, he considered the masters knew he was an asset and would overlook this. He had been able to perform as Jedi knight effectively over the past five years. There was no reason why he shouldn't be allowed to continue. Anakin also believed with every fiber of his being that his marriage could be saved. After his argument with Padme at the ball, he knew where the problem lay and that it was something that could be resolved. Today was the day it would be done.

Anakin glanced at a Mace, Yoda and Obi-Wan before swallowing and squaring his shoulders. He looked straight ahead to the coruscant skyline beyond the boundaries of the transparisteel windows. "I do not Masters…I am married."

Yoda's pointy green ears drooped slightly, "Why taken a wife have you?"

Anakin dropped his gaze toward the diminutive master, "Why else Master? I love her. I've loved her since the day I met her." Anakin answered simply. "She is a part of me."

"What about your commitment to the Order?" Ki-Adi asked.

"Being a Jedi is something I know I was born to be. It feels right. But so does loving Padme. Masters, I am aware that the code forbids it, I am capable of being both husband and Jedi."

"Anakin you know as well as most that being a Jedi requires one who possesses the deepest commitment. You cannot have both because one will interfere with the other and could cause you to fail." Shaak-Ti uttered from her seat behind Anakin.

"Your love for your wife could create an attachment, and can lead to greed and jealousy." Ki-Adi's hologram flickered.

"To the darkside that would lead you." Yoda added, pointing a finger.

"The code is an ancient one, written over a millennia ago. Times have changed since then. Perhaps the council could consider revising the code?" Anakin's suggestion sparked surprised murmuring and glances of shock.

Yoda nodded his head and replied in a deeper voice. "Remind me you do, of Qui Gon. Not closely did he follow the code."

Obi-Wan looked toward Yoda, but remained silent and refused to look in Anakin's direction.

Mace firmly rejected the idea. "The Jedi code has ensured the longevity of the order. It is something that cannot be changed and should not be changed. It is not necessary. No matter who or what the circumstances involve."

"We have decided to offer you an opportunity to amend the situation." Ki-Adi said.

Anakin paused and furled his brow, "What do you mean?"

"We will grant you a short time to decide where you stand. The code forbids a Jedi to be married. You must decide, young Skywalker," Mace said leaning back in his seat. "…or the council will decide for you."

Anakin's jaw tightened. It was not something he expected to happen. "How can you do this? You are asking me to make an impossible choice!"

"It is a position you put yourself in when you broke the code." Ki-Adi said shaking his head, "the only other option you give us is expulsion."

"You are being granted leniency instead immediate expulsion. You can remain a Jedi and let go of your wife or leave the Order with honor otherwise, be discharged without it."

"Either way you are forcing me to give up a part of myself!" Anakin yelled. He face flush with anger as glanced around the room. "This is outrageous! You put me on the council and not make me a master! You use me as a spy against the chancellor—which is an act considered treasonous. And you all are persecuting me because he and I were friends?! You ask me to either renounce my marriage or give up my life as a Jedi. I have been married to this woman for the past five years and it has not affected me. If anything she has made me stronger!! I wouldn't expect you to understand. None of you have been in love. All of you are afraid of emotion. How can you expect others to exist like this?!"

"Calm down, Anakin." Obi-Wan finally spoke. He finally locked eyes with Anakin.

Anakin immediately saw the hurt that was buried in the shades of gray. "No one is out to get you. This is a truth that emerged on its own."

"Really?" Anakin placed his hands at his waist. "How did it come to the council's attention?" he looked pointedly at the datapad still resting in Mace's hand.

"That much is not clear." Obi-Wan shook his head. "Besides, it irrelevant."

Anakin growled, "I love her. How can I let that go?"

"You will have to decide yourself. Consider that as you meditate on your answer." Ki-Adi said.

With a causal lift of his brow, Mace handed down a judgment. "As of right now and until a decision is made, you are suspended from duty."

Anakin bowed at the neck and shot a glance toward Obi-Wan before turning his back and leaving. He was too angry to make his report, too angry to tell them that a threat had control of them. It all paled against a clearer vision of the council came into view. He stormed through the main corridor, ignoring greetings from fellow knights and padawans, muttering to himself about a corrupted council.

* * *

Avaryce couldn't help the smile that formed, as his ship lifted off into the atmosphere. His ally was secured and an army would ensure his position to defeat either Anakin. However there was another detail that required his attention. If everything went as Sidious has planned, Skywalker would have nothing to distract him from fullfillling his destiny as apprentice to a Sith Master. It would spell the death of the Jedi and more importantly the death of Padme Amidala. The time to expose and strike the rebel leaders was soon at hand. However, her death would ruin everything that Avaryce's plans hinged on. He had to secure Padme's safety at least until after she gave birth. He lowered his gaze toward the holocom on his console and activated it. He knew she would be attempting to leave Coruscant before the republic fell. Her bluish white image appeared on his console.

"Off so soon?" He greeted her with a smirk.

"Palo and I are preparing to leave now." She sighed, "My work is done. I have carried out my mission to the last detail."

"All except one."

"What might that be?"

"Lord Sidious has begun the last stage of the plan. Soon the Jedi will be wiped from the face of the galaxy and in no time, they will be a forgotten sect. Eventually the vestiges of the old republic will be washed away and the empire will have full control. Skywalker, as you've told me, is about to fall."

"He is. Obi wan will be the catalyst. I saw to it. He will tell Anakin what I have not. Anakin's fall is inevitable now." She uttered casually as she checked her nails.

"Good." He nodded. "You've done well and you served the dark lord as he has expected. Unfortunately, things do not always go as planned."

"What are you talking about, Avaryce?" She looked annoyed.

"My master demands your life."

Her eyes widened. "My life?" She looked over her shoulder, as if checking to see if someone was nearby. She shook her head. "No, he promised me. We had a deal."

Tsk, tsk, tsk. He shook his head disapprovingly, "Dear flower, you know better than to trust a Sith."

She was panicking. The pace of her breathing increased. "By the time you arrive here, I will be long gone."

"What makes you think I cannot touch you from my location?" Avaryce enjoyed seeing her scared out of her mind. Her chest heaved up and down as she began to grow more and more nervous. He watched her look around once again. "Lord Sidious is not the only one with spies in his service. I can kill you from anywhere. There are resources to see to it that you are -- taken care of."

"Be merciful, Avaryce. Please." Her voice shook with fear.

"I must do as the master commands." He offered innocently.

"I beg you, Avaryce. Please!" Her hands were clasped.

"I will spare your lives if you do but one last deed for me. Then I will leave you in peace."

"What is it?"

"Go back the apartment now and await further instruction."

"Go back to the apartment? Of all places? " She looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Don't worry about the small details." He said calm and reassuringly. "Once there contact me and I will tell you exactly what to do."

"Why are you disobeying him?"

Avaryce did not bite back the irritation in his voice. "You have a nasty habit of concerning yourself with the immaterial. For you, my motives are immaterial."

"I know you, Avaryce. How do I know there isn't a bomb planted in the apartment?"

"How do you know there isn't one planted on your ship? If I was going to kill you, you'd already be dead. If you wish to stay my hand, you will not provoke me. Sidious wants you dead and your insignificant little life makes little difference to me. Think of your precious unborn and your husband to be. You wouldn't want them to meet a horrific end."

"You—you wouldn't dare." Her hand instinctively rested on her stomach.

"No? How much are their lives worth to you?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting her for her rebuttal, but there was none. There was only the sign of her resigning to do his will. She dropped her gaze and nodded.

"I am glad you can see reason. It would be unfortunate if i had to prove my point. Be at the apartment in a few hours."

"What if she-" She raised her eyes again in alarm.

Avaryce lied. "There will no unexpected guests. All you have to do is wait for further instruction. It will be over quickly. It should take more the two or three standard hours. And then you and beloved artist are free to live out your lives as you wish."

Someone must die in Amidala's place. Palo would just be collateral damage.

* * *

"Anakin, wait—wait!!"

Anakin stormed into the darkened temple hangar, hoping to escape any explanations or any comfort. Anakin wanted to be alone and way from the other Jedi, especially the one following him.

He huffed in annoyance, looking over his shoulder to see Obi-Wan quickly walking toward him. "What do you want, Obi wan?"

Obi-Wan kept Anakin's pace was he walked beside him. "I want to help you."

Anakin stopped and looked at him with an ice-cold glare. "After the silent treatment you gave me back there? You wouldn't even look at me! No, you have helped enough."

Obi-Wan blinked and said in an apologetic tone. "I was upset and very disappointed in you."

"It doesn't matter any more. I have no intention of divorcing my wife." He continued walking.

"They are going to expel you, Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out and began walking again to catch up. "The council is giving you a choice!"

Anakin stopped again and turned around. "Then my choice is made. What makes you think they will expel me? I am the chosen one. I am more powerful than any seated on the council and they all know it. They don't want to share my loyalty with anyone else. They want to keep me as their tool. It's an empty threat to keep me in line."

Obi-Wan blinked. "Anakin, you are not being rational."

"No?" He raised his brow. "Tell me Obi wan, why didn't you tell me they knew about my marriage?"

Obi-Wan folded his arms. "I have a better question, Anakin. Why did you tell me you had gotten married?" The hurt was audible in his voice.

"It was between me and Padme."

"I am your friend. I didn't want any of this to happen to you."

Anakin raised a gloved finger. "No! You were my friend."

"Anakin you can't serious believe—"

"I should have never listened to you. I knew they were targeting me because of my friendship with the chancellor. I knew they were jealous of my power."

Obi-Wan paused before answering and said, "There is a great deal of confusion clouding your judgment. You are in a dangerous place. You are letting your emotions get the better of you. Anakin—you are not yourself."

"Yes, I am and I have never been more lucid than I am right now. The council is forcing me to choose between my wife and my duty. What kind of a choice is that?"

"A choice that should be made practically. I know you have been under a lot of stress. But you must realize that you are throwing away your future as a Jedi Knight for a marriage that obviously cannot be saved!" Obi-Wan looked away, realizing that he was now at a point of no return.

Anakin's eyes narrowed and took a couple steps closer, "What did you say?"

Obi-Wan sighed heavily and said slowly, "Padme told me about her feelings for Palo. I worried about how you'd take it but—"

"Wait—you knew?!" Anakin yelled. "And you didn't say anything?! Do have any idea what I have been going through? I confronted her about it and she admitted this to me days ago. You've known for quite some time, haven't you?"

Obi-Wan's lips parted but nothing came out. Inwardly, he cursed himself for not waiting for Anakin to come to him about it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anakin gestured toward himself.

"She told me that she wanted to be the one to tell you. With the way you've been the past few weeks, I thought you already knew. I wanted to talk to you about it but I couldn't. It was a secret that you didn't trust me with. It wasn't my place to talk to you about it. When she first told me about it, I advised her that if she waited long, I'd have to tell you."

"You advised her? You should have been advising me! She never said a word. I had to find out for myself."

Obi-Wan dropped his gaze and rubbed his beard. He suddenly remembered the bruise on Padme's wrist. "Is that why her wrist is bruised?" He looked up at him and took a step closer. "Anakin, it hurts me to see you suffer like this." He reached out touch him on the shoulder.

Anakin stepped out of his reach and yelled, "You were supposed to be my best friend!" He turned his back to him and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. It seemed that it was one betrayal after another. No one respected him enough to be honest with him and it hurt deeply.

"I am and I'm truly sorry for all this, Anakin. You both are my best friends. I would have acted differently had I known the two of you were married. Somehow I was caught in the middle." Obi-Wan tried to explain.

Anakin said softly, "It wasn't long ago that you worried about me being caught between the chancellor and the council."

Obi-Wan slowly closed his eyes, as he remembered the irony of it all.

Anakin turned around with eyes that fiercely burned with pain, "I sense there is more you haven't told me. What else do you know?"

Obi-Wan's mouth opened and eyes widened. "Don't ask me that Anakin, please. Talk to Padme. She will tell you what you want to know—"

"I am done talking to her!! She betrayed me!! And she's a liar!!" Anakin knew there was more. He could feel it in the heavily damaged bond between them. With a darker voice he asked, "What else do you know?" His lips drew in to a thin line.

Again, no answer.

"Tell me!!" Anakin's nostrils flared.

Realizing that Anakin did not know the true paternity of Padme's child, Obi-Wan sighed again and turned. He took several steps away. There was no way out of this and Anakin would never let up. Anakin was about to be devastated. He turned and said, "She says that…" He paused, swallowing thickly, "….she carries Palo's child." The last couple of words had to be forced out.

Anakin's face fell. "What?" The firmness had left his voice and suddenly the strength was knocked out of him. It was like being doused with ice-cold water.

"The child she carries is his…not-not yours." Obi-Wan's voice shook slightly seeing the pained look on Anakin's face.

Anakin turned his shoulder toward him and he started to lose his breath. It was as if the wind was knocked out of him. "That-that's not true." He shook his head quickly.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. It's what she told me." Obi-Wan moved closer.

"It's not true. Sh-she wouldn't. Padme couldn't...do that to me." His heart struggled to continue beating despite the trauma. He turned his shoulder to him. It was too painful to accept. Padme has hurt him with Palo, but she would never go this far. Even though he struggled against them, the tears started to blur his vision.

No, she won't do that to me!! This has to be a trick to make me give her up!!

"Anakin, you must believe I didn't want any of this to happen to you. I am on your side."

"It's a lie. I don't believe you. The council made that up. They don't want me to leave the Order. They want to control me. She would'nt do that." Anakin seemed to stumble on his feet as he turned to walk away. It was as if the strength had left him.

Obi-Wan quickly walked around to face him. He held his hands up and tried to keep eye contact with him, "Anakin, I know you are in great pain, but you must listen. There is something strange going on with Padme. She hasn't been acting like herself this past few months. I sensed something in her force signature— "

"You are just as bad as the rest of them." Anakin breathlessly dismissed Obi-Wan's claim with a simple wave of his hand. Anakin stepped around him and walked toward his ship. With one stretched out hand his rubbed his eyes furiously and struggled to clear his head. He was drunk with agony, wanting nothing more than bring it all to an end. His head was throbbing. His heart was aching. His mounting rage that he wanted so much to keep in check was threatening to break free. He opened the dome of the ship and paused to rest his head against it. He closed his eyes and prayed that this wasn't true.

"Anakin, please--don't do this."

"I don't want to see you again, Obi wan." He said without turning to face him.

Obi-Wan slowly shook his head. "You don't mean that."

"You've lied to me—kept secrets from me—helped the council and Padme make a fool of me."

"No, Anakin." Obi wan stepped closer.

"I am going to find out the truth of all this—I want to hear it from her… Stay away from me, Obi wan." Anakin looked over his shoulder. "I don't know what will happen the next time we meet." It was part plea and part warning.

Without looking back, Anakin climbed into the cockpit and started the engines. He ignored Obi-Wan's cries. "Anakin! Anakin, don't leave like this!"

**NEXT:** Fourteen – The undoing of Anakin and Padme Skywalker

The unforgivable act, the council approaches the chancellor, Anakin falls


	16. The undoing of Anakin & Padme Skywalker

**Fourteen** – _The undoing of Anakin and Padme Skywalker_

Bail Organa walked through his office door muttering to himself, consumed with the information on the datapad in his hands. It had been little more than a week since the ball and though they gathered some support, there still was much work to do. More support was needed if there would be a chance that they would be able to stop Palpatine any time soon. He had spent many late nights, like this one, in his office pouring over strategies and points of interest for the organization to take firm root. He shut the door behind himself and slowly made his way toward his desk, which was situated in the only spot of light in the otherwise dark room.

"Greetings, Senator Organa." A disembodied voice interrupted his concentration.

Bail jerked his head up toward the dark places in his office. His eyes shifted nervously about the room in hopes of deciphering the origin of the intruding voice. The shadows didn't reveal any secrets. He slowly rose to his feet and demanded, "Who's there?"

The smooth voice sounded haughty in its response as it sounded again, "Who I am is not as relevant as the why I am here."

"Then, why are you here?" Finally realizing the location of the voice, Bail's eyes locked on a corner in the office. He strained his eyes enough to barely make out an outline in the dark. His hand slowly moved toward the folds of his robe.

The voice gained more firmness and answered, "I bring a warning to those who wish to remove Palpatine's grasp on the republic."

Bail paused briefly and snorted incredulously, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Do not lie, senator, for I can see right through you…" It sounded annoyed by Bail's denial.

Instinctively, Bail drew his weapon and fired. The blast bolt bounced off an ignited lavender cylinder and slammed into the wall to the right, singeing the decorative wall furnishings. Suddenly the blaster was pulled from his hand and flew toward the entity in the room. The figure slowly emerged from the dark and stood close enough that the light from the desk barely revealed any facial features. It was hooded and cloaked and the hands were concealed in the sleeves of the robe. The lavendar blade retreated into the hilt of the weapon. Bail took a step back, astounded that this bold act was committed by a Jedi. He narrowed his eyes, willing them to recognize the chin and the mouth that were vaguely visible beneath the hood.

The unknown Jedi continued, "Beware, the chancellor plans to expose the rebel leaders and their associates and make it known that their actions are treasonous. He will declare them all enemies of the republic."

"When is this supposed to happen?" Bail asked cautiously.

"In less than two days time, some or all of you will either be dead, in prison or in hiding." The Jedi revealed white fangs with a malicious grin. He inclined his head and said just above a whisper, "I suggest the latter."

"How does he know of this…" He tried to sound as unfamiliar with the topic as possible. "rebellion?"

"The chancellor has eyes and ears of which no one can see." "You along with Senators Amidala, Mothma, Taneel, and Zar and your associates will become public enemies by the time he is through."

Bail realized denying the existence of a rebellion was futile. "Is that how you come to know about this, Jedi? May I assume that the members of the Jedi council are also aware of this?"

"You may assume whatever you will. I know many things the Jedi do not. The reasons for this warning are irrelevant."

Bail narrowed his eyes. "Then who are you? Friend or foe?"

"Neither." He answered lightly. "Rather, someone who has an interest in the survival of a particular rebel leader." The Jedi turned to leave.

"Whose? Mine?"

He answered with a chuckle. "Spread the word to your rebel cohorts. Suggest that they leave Coruscant as soon as possible." He was already halfway across the room, heading for the door.

"This could be some sort of trick. Why should I believe you?"

Without breaking his stride or looking back, he answered casually, "Can you afford not to?"

In the war room of the Jedi Temple, Mace Windu looked at the holograms of Yoda and Ki Adi Mundi and listened to the updates they offered for the respective planets they were defending.

"The Jedi are stretched thin. We can only hope that we hear from Master Lindo soon."

Mace nodded his head somberly. Deep down he knew that whether it would be over soon or not, the war has had a tremendous impact on the Order. However, despite that overwhelming sense of foreboding, he felt that there would be a glimmer of hope. Before he could respond to Ki-Adi, a hologram of clone commander Neyo appeared.

"Master Windu, pardon the interruption. I have a message from Master Lindo. He has destroyed General Grievous. The separatists are now leaderless."

"Thank you, Commander." Mace dismissed the clone and turned toward the other two masters. "Now there will be no reason for the Chancellor to remain in power."

"We should move to ensure he steps down immediately." Ki-Adi glanced over to Yoda. "Even if he chooses not to."

Mace paused and said, "The Jedi would have to temporarily take control to ensure a smooth transition of power back to the senate."

"Dangerous this will be." Yoda ran a slow hand through his sparse hair, visibly uncomfortable with what it could mean for them. "Great care we must take."

Mace paused as he allowed the force to speak to him. A foreboding seemed to loom over the Order. As inevitable and intolerable as it would seem, the feeling of mal intent seem to originate from the chancellor.

"The darkside surrounds the Chancellor." Mace sighed. "I will take a few other masters and deliver this news to him. With Grievous gone, he will have no choice but to step down immediately."

"Careful you must be, Master Windu. A plot I sense, to destroy the Jedi." Yoda lightly tapped his gimmer stick. "Action must be made swiftly if survive the order will."

"The darkside has treachery well shrouded." Ki-Adi added in a voice laden with much unease.

* * *

"I really don't think it was necessary for you to come with me, Palo." She stepped into the apartment warily looking around. She hid the nervousness in her voice. The Sith could not be trusted to keep their word. Avaryce could end up fulfilling his master's order after all.

"I had to. I am tired of being kept in the dark, Padme." He didn't bother masking his irritation. "This has been going on for far too long. I know there are things you haven't been telling me."

She was preoccupied moving about the apartment, looking for a clue of Avaryce's intentions.

"Tell me what is going on!"

The harsh tone in Palo's voice compelled her to face him. She could see in his eyes that he was hurting, that he didn't like having to keep their love a secret. She could see that his frustration had built a wall between them. She raised a hand and caressed his cheek. "Please, be patient with me a little longer. Once this small task is done and we are gone from this planet, I will tell you everything."

"Padme..."

She silenced him with a kiss and pulled away enough to look into his eyes. "I promise it won't be long, my love…just a couple of hours." She decided to bend the truth a tiny bit. "I am merely waiting for contact from...an aid." It was a white lie...slightly worse than an omission but better than an outright lie.

Palo sighed heavily, "I am just anxious for us to leave all this behind and start our lives together." He rubbed her bare arms affectionately. "No secrets. No hiding. Nothing like that between us."

"We will have that and much more. You'll see. We'll be gone in no time." She passionately closed her lips over his.

A wounded voice interrupted the lovers. "So this is how you wish it to end between us? Ruin my life and disappear forever?"

She turned around abruptly in the direction of the voice. Her mind told her who it was but she didn't want to believe it. Her eyes widened as a shadow slowly approached and stepped into the light. She was agape, her eyebrows raised. "Anakin, w-what are you doing here?"

His eyes were devoid of warmth and his face was flushed. "I am standing in my home, watching _my wife_..." He glared at Palo briefly as he emphasized the words. "...swap spit with her lover and listening to her plans to abandon her marriage and her commitment to the republic she claimed to love."

"Wife?!" Palo blurted out in bewilderment. He looked at the woman beside him and asked with shock threatening to morph into anger, "Padme, what is he talking about?"

Anakin's eyebrows disappeared under the locks of blonde hair that lazily hung over his hairline. "You mean, you didn't know?" He asked sarcastically. "She is a politician after all. Her deception should be no surprise…to either of us."

"It's nothing." She glanced at Palo and quickly shook her head. "It's just more of his jealous tirades. I'll explain later." She said dismissively.

"Jealous tirades?" Something flickered in Anakin's eyes. He continued, "This is beyond jealousy. This is about respecting what we had! You promised to love me and be with me no matter what!! Or did those words mean nothing to you?"

"It meant something a very long time ago….but not anymore." She didn't bother to hide the frigidity in her tone. She told herself that she had to cruel. She had to be heartless. She had to disgust him enough that he would leave her sight and never seek her out again. She didn't want him there when Avaryce gave her the final task. If Anakin were to discover her true mission, it would destroy everything she worked hard for and possibly incur Sidious's wrath.

"You are still my wife!" The walls in his mind that safeguarded his rage and the darkness that desperately wanted out started to crack and crumble. It seemed that the coldness that threatened to overtake Anakin was surprisingly closer than ever. It was so close, he could feel the goose bumps rising against his skin.

"That can't be true." Confused, Palo shook his head. "You are a Jedi knight. Marriage is forbidden." It seemed he couldn't accept the possibility that he could be part of a betrayal.

She kept her eyes on Anakin. "Some rules are meant to be broken." The statement was meant for both of them.

Taking a step forward, Palo looked to Anakin and said, "Look I am sure that what you had with Padme was special, but its obvious that its over. She has made her choice. She doesn't want..."

Anakin gaze hardened, "I am warning you. Stay out of this, artist, or you will regret it."

He turned his attention back to his betrayer and asked painfully, "How could you do this to me?" His lips pulled in to form a thin line across his face.

"I told you it was over between us. It's been over for a long time. If you haven't realized that by now…" She smirked, "you made a fool of yourself."

"And now you are leaving Coruscant and giving everything up for him?" Anakin felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest by one he trusted and cherished most.

"For a man who can give me what I needed…what I wanted." She chuckled and placed her hand over her swollen abdomen, amused by his agony. "I never considered giving up my duty as senator for you—to live through scandal and misery? For what? you? Never!! However I am willing to give it up for Palo—someone who is worthy of it." She added a bit more salt to the wound and stepped forward to take Palo's hand.

Anakin lifted his chin as he took in a breath and turned his head to the side. His jaws clenched, flexing the muscles repeatedly. The desire to purge his heart and mind of her betrayal was almost too great to resist.

Palo glanced over at her. He wasn't sure whether to let go of her hand or hold on it. Something was unraveling here and he knew it was part or all of what she kept from him. He wanted more than anything to know just what she's been up to. So far, he didn't like what he was hearing. Palo wasn't sure he could accept her cruelty.

Anakin looked at her again. "You were also willing to ruin my career as a Jedi. You went before the council. You are the one who gave them our marriage documents." Restrained rage shook Anakin's voice with every word.

"Padme…" Palo's irritation melted away. "You didn't do this...Did you?" His tone pleaded for her to deny it.

But she didn't. She dropped her gaze and sighed heavily. She didn't have nerve to look at Palo. "Yes, Palo. I did. It's true—all of it. I married him nearly five years ago and I regret that decision." She paused and looked up at him, "You are the one I want. I love you."

"And while you were with him what was I to you?" Anakin pointed at himself. His breaths were coming faster and uneven as he awaited her answer. A part of him knew her answer would hard be to take. Even though he attempted to brace himself for the impact of her words, it would never do any good.

She decided to force the dagger into the heart and twist. She raised her chin resolutely, "A misguided burden I had to carry."

It was at this exact moment that his heart shattered into thousand tiny pieces. Anakin winced and dropped his gaze. The wind was knocked out of chest. For several seconds, he couldn't find the strength to speak. Softly and painfully he asked, "A misguided burden?" His sight began to blur with unspent tears. "Was I a misguided burden when we fell in love? Misguided when I married you?"

A voice entered his mind. _Let go of your restraint and all the pain she has put you through will come to an end. Greater power is yours if you only reach out and claim it. _

"We are a lost cause, Anakin." She raised an eyebrow. "Reality kicked in for me a long time ago. This marriage was pointless from the beginning."

Anger seemed to overpower his agony. Anakin opened and closed his hands as he began to pace angrily. His eyes never moved from hers. "You loved me, Padme! I felt it!" His nostrils flared and his shoulder heaved up and down as he moved back and forth.

"Tell me, Jedi, do you feel it now?" She smirked again, shifting her weight to one side.

Tempted by her taunts, Anakin stopped pacing and glared at her. It seemed the air around him became electrified with his anger. The desire to quench the urge for revenge was almost overwhelming. He moved menacingly closer to her.

Palo stiffened and protectively stepped in front of her.

Anakin stopped and pointed a gloved finger, "I have no quarrel with you. I suggest you leave now."

Palo shook his head slowly, "If I am going to leave her, it won't be with you."

Anakin ignored him and asked her through clenched teeth, "Obi-Wan told me what you said. Am I misguided about the baby too? Tell me it's not true."

She paused realizing that this was what brought him here. Obi Wan had just revealed this truth to him, compelling him to seek out his wife and get the truth. She decided to push the dagger deeper. "It's true, Anakin. I _am_ carrying Palo's child…not yours. I'm sorry."

Palo swallowed hard. Though he was relieved that to hear this, part of him felt sorry for Anakin. He glanced at her angrily and slowly shook his head, disgusted.

Something exploded behind Anakin's eyes. The walls erected to confine the darkness fell. The fog that clouded his thoughts for months now seemed to overtake his senses. Nothing matter anymore but ridding himself of the continuous pain she was putting him through.

"You're s-sorry?" He heard himself respond but it sounded muffled. His mind erupted in a chaos of rage and suffering. Everything seemed fade to black except for the two beings before him. He looked down at the floor and it seemed something was breaking free inside. Anakin didn't care anymore about restraining it. It was as if he fell under the hypnotic touch of some drug.

"That's just the way it is, Anakin. You already know the reasons why I've done this. I love Palo. Not you. I don't want you anymore. I have loved him for a long time. We are going to live out our lives and raise our baby far away from here…."

_The Jedi don't want you, Obi Wan has betrayed you, and Padme has made a fool of you. Let go of your anger. Give in. It felt good to release, didn't it? The power to become greater than you are is within your grasp. Take it and make her pay._

The tumultuous tornado that had once been the love he felt for her had begun to devour every other he felt except his anger. As she continued to speak it proved pointless as her words fell on deaf ears.

_What she has done must not go unanswered. Make her feel the pain you feel. Make her hurt as much as you do. Make her wish she never betrayed you._

Rhyme and reason melted away leaving with nothing but pure rage and agony. The darkside reached up and claimed him before he realized it. Mercy, acceptance and humility no longer had a place.

"...I have filed my resignation with the chancellor's office and with the queen. I did you a favor, Anakin. You will be free to fulfill your commitment to Jedi and not have to worry about a family. You should receive final divorce papers——. "

She suddenly clutched her throat with both hands. Her mouth opened, as her lungs begged for sustenance. Despite the invisible threat, the raspy drags of breath she struggled to make called Palo's attention.

Palo turned his head toward her. "Padme!", he called to her in a panic, "What's happening?"

She directed her gaze toward Anakin, indicating her attacker. Palo whipped around and saw Anakin's gloved hand outstretched and slowly closing into a fist.

"Oh gods!! Stop it!" Palo took several steps toward him. "You are killing her! Let her go, Anakin!!"

Blinded by the utter desire for revenge, Anakin ignored Palo and kept her in the clutches of the darkside.

Palo moved toward Anakin and picked up a chair. The chair instantly flew out of his hands and smashed into pieces against the wall. Anakin finally released her and looked at Palo.

She collapsed to her knees, wheezing and coughing. She rubbed her neck as she brought her gaze up to meet Anakin's fierce blue eyes that were now flickering with sparks of gold.

Palo narrowed his eyes, seeing a slight change in Anakin's face. Dark red circles appeared from beneath his eyes. A malice, the likes of which he had never seen before, was in the depths of Anakin's changing eyes. Weary, Palo stepped back and yelled out over his shoulder, "Get out of here, Padme!"

He looked back at Anakin and felt a sudden painful pressure around his heart which seemed to intensify by the second.

She lifted her head up and saw Palo slowly fall to one knee. He was gasping and fiercely pounding on his chest. Anakin watched with emotionless eyes as Palo sunk to the other knee.

"No, Anakin!! No!!" She screamed despite the raw pain in her throat, "Please don't kill him!! Please!" She shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks.

It was at this moment that she realized Avaryce had set her up. She deduced that Avaryce used Sidious's plan to his own advantage. Anakin would be so overcome by grief and distrust that he'd turn to the darkside. The news of her betrayal would compel him to do an unforgivable act--born of rage and torment. It was perfectly planned. Perfectly executed, except...She wasn't supposed to be here. She wasn't supposed to be the one suffering his wrath. This fate was meant for someone else. Avaryce altered the plan somehow and betrayed her. He tricked her into coming here. Never trust a Sith.

The pressure was increasing and the pain seemed to stretch from his chest to each limb and every organ in his body. His heart felt like it would burst.

The corner of Anakin's mouth lifted briefly and he said, "I warned you to stay out of this."

"Anakin, please!! Don't do this!!" Wide eyed, she begged, "He's innocent! He doesn't know anything! Please Anakin!! Stop!"

Palo groaned before blood spilled from his lips and his eyes closed. He fell lifelessly on the floor. His death was punctuated by a loud agonized wail.

She crawled over to his body and shook him, repeatedly calling his name. But he wouldn't answer. She turned his head toward her and saw the stain of blood across his cheek. Weeping, she passed a shaking hand across his dark hair and kissed his forehead. "My love." She mouthed as she sobbed. "I am so sorry. I got you into this."

Watching her, Anakin said, "I told you to end the affair…" He smirked, "…or I would."

She lifted her red swollen eyes toward him, her countenance...a true depiction of the pain of her loss and her will to avenge his death. She drew a weapon from her robes and took aim. Before she could get a shot off, the weapon was in Anakin's waiting gloved hand. He closed it into a fist, destroying it and sending sparks into the air.

Anakin looked at the weapon a few seconds before he looked at her. He tried to compose himself enough to deal with her but found great difficulty. He finally raised his eyes toward her and saw an angelic face flushed and slick with tears.

Part of him could not help seeing the woman he loved as the way she was that day in the meadow. Her thick brown locks hugged her shoulders and lay along her back. Anakin loved the embedded scent of Nubian flowers whenever he held her. Her eyes were the deepest shade of brown he'd ever seen. He remembered how he loved to lose himself in them. Her skin was so soft and she had the most gentle touch. Through the force he felt the signatures of the unborn child she carried and found her admission was correct. The signature was not familiar. It was nothing like what he sensed the day she told him of his fatherhood. Nothing made sense. How could she deceive him like that? Was she so skilled in deception that she could even confuse him in the use of the force?

An echo came to him...like ripples in a pond disturbed by a pebble. He remembered her words hours the day she told him of his fatherhood...

"_My heart is yours for all time, Anakin. No one could ever come between us. You don't have to worry about Palo, Anakin. I am married to you. You make me happy." _

The tears had already woven a path down his cheeks. His chin trembled as he spoke, "I loved you more than life itself. Do you know what I have given up for you? I would have done anything for you. You and the baby were my life. And now, I am left with nothing. I am alone. How could you do this to me? How could you make such a fool of me, when I was so devoted to you? Why?"

Panting from the shock of losing Palo and from the adrenaline coursing through her, she yelled angrily, "I have never hated you as much as I do now! I wish with all my heart that you suffer the same loss that I have just endured."

His voice cracked when he responded, "I already have." He stretched out a gloved hand and closed the space around her neck. Again she gasped, hands flying up to her neck and eyes bulging as the pressure was even greater than before. "Since you love him so, be with him."

Red scratch marks appeared on her neck where she attempted to remove the unseen threat. Her eyes were locked on him pleading for him to release her, but all he could see was the personification of his pain. She was the cause of it…the center of it.

He needed to rid the universe of her existence. Vanquish his tormentor. In his twisted mind, he thought life would be easier once she was gone. But still the pain would be vivid and strong. She neared the end of her struggle. As she felt death creep closer, she fought to form the answer to the question that would haunt him, a question that has wrapped his mind in confusion and misery..._why?_ Between her final gasps, she uttered, "Be...ause… h-he…com…mands…it." Her eyes rolled up as the eyelids fell for the last time.

What she said was incomprehensible to him. The agony and the heartache numbed his senses. He was incapable of making sense of her stuccato of words.

As soon as she collapsed lifelessly to the floor, the tide subsided and the fog lifted. All that surrounded him was the result of his anguish. The part of him that allowed his anger to kindle and allowed his resentment to fester suddenly reemerged. Agape and wide-eyed, he looked down at her body. There were no further signs of life from her or her unborn child. His body began to shake. Horror, shame and disgust drowned out the anger he gave into.

Anakin blinked, breathing uneven deep breaths. He looked around at the destroyed furniture and at Palo's lifeless form. Fear of the finality of murder struck him and a cold shiver through him as look at his hands. He looked again at her body and weakly called out as if by some miracle she had just been asleep. "P-padme?"

There was no answer. No movement or anything to suggest that everything would be alright. He stumbled backward toward the verandah and his docked ship inebriated from the magnitude of his actions. He turned his back and braced himself against the threshold. "What have I done?!" He looked over his shoulder and saw her hair sprawled against the floor. Her hair...the scent of which he loved to savor. She would never speak or move again. He would never hear her call his name again.

His stomach churned and twisted at the sight. She was gone forever—the child that he anxiously awaited was no more.

At the threshold of the verandah, he bent over hurling furiously until his stomach emptied its contents. He could not go to the Jedi for he didn't trust them. He couldn't go to Obi-wan, for he was now counted among the corrupted. The only one he had left was Palpatine.

The fragmented pieces of his heart was now were spirited away by her death. He was nothing more than tortured wretched shell of the man he used to be. In that moment, the curtain fell on the Jedi knight, casting him forever in perpetual darkness.

* * *

Four figures entered the chancellor's office, unimpeded by any fledgling staff member or any member of Palpatine's guards. They ignored discretion for the sake of urgency and move into the anteroom toward the chancellor inner office.

Palpatine sat behind his desk sifting through forms and other documents that required his attention. He appeared seemingly pleased with himself and complacent despite the common knowledge of the war. Mace and the other three Jedi passed the threshold of his office and stopped.

Without looking up from his work or indicating any surprise, the chancellor uttered, "Master Windu, I am surprised to see you here. I didn't expect you until the morning."

"Grievous has been destroyed. The war is over. We are here to ensure a smooth transition of power." The tone in his voice ensured that there was no mistake. The line was being between the Jedi and Palpatine. "You must step down immediately."

Palpatine raised his head, "And if I refuse?"

"Then I'm afraid, we will have to see to it by force."

Through clenched teeth he asked, "Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?"

There was something ominous in the air. The force that surrounded them seemed the crackle and howl with fierce energy. The imminent class between opposing forces threatened a great turn of the tide. It was palpable in the force.

Mace kept his eyes on the now visibly angered Sith lord. "Power must go back to the senate."

Chancellor Palpatine slowly rose to his feet. "You fool! I am the senate."

"Not yet."

The hilt of a lightsaber seemed to magically appear in his hand. "Surely you know that your actions are treasonous."

"The courts will decide that for themselves." Mace and the masters ignited their weapons and prepared for battle.

**NEXT:** _Fifteen – The Backdraft_

_Battle in the chancellor's office, Order 66, Emergency session for the senate_


End file.
